A Flash of Light
by Lightningeye
Summary: Something is stirring in the mountains of Fiore; something dark, and Lucy Heartfilia seems to be caught right in the middle. When tragedy strikes Lucy only knows one thing: she must get stronger. She wants to protect those close to her, can she find the strength? There is light that shines from deep within her, but can she harness it; or will she fall into the darkness? LaxusXLucy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first time writing for people to read, as well as my first attempt at fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy! And though it hardly needs to be said, I will say it anyways, "I do not, however unfortunate the case may be, own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters therein. Any OC that are added to the story will of course be mine and mine alone, but until then all credit for the idea of Fairy Tail goes to that brilliant man: Hiro Mashima."

* * *

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Lucy stood in battle stance with legs apart and left arm stretched in front of her with golden key in hand waiting for the telltale shimmer of gold and a flash of light that would announce the arrival of her lion spirit. Several seconds passed and nothing happened, causing her to grit her teeth in frustration and pain. Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's beloved Celestial Mage, face always graced with a smile behind her eyes and a laugh on her lips, cradled her now broken right arm to her chest. Her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, and her once shining eyes were dull with pain. Blood dripped from a gash over her left eye forcing it shut, flowing down to mingle with the blood from her lips. _What the hell is with these guys, there is no way these are ordinary bandits. How come it didn't say anything about them having a mage?!_

"Aw, was something supposed to happen little girl?" A man with long brown hair sniggered stepping closer to the young mage. He held his mace loosely in his hands, making it dance as he waited to get close enough to use it on the young woman again.

"Looks like your magic isn't all it's cracked up to be, eh pretty lady?" Another man said, as his eyes raked over Lucy's body with such lust in his black orbs it caused her to shiver in disgust.

Lucy backed away slowly as two more bandits flanked her, forcing her to retreat further back, she snarled at them, her teeth bared in frustration_._ The Celestial mage looked frantically around for her belt that had been cut off shortly after she had been attacked, taking her fleuve d'étioles and keys with it. Luckily for Lucy, she had been holding Leo's key when they had been ambushed, otherwise she would have been utterly defenseless.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, in and out, a time to get away and make a few jewels and maybe stop at a hot spring or shop on the way back to the guild. They hadn't expected much resistance, how foolish of them! "They" being Lucy and the youngest of the Take Over siblings, Lisanna. Lucy stole a glance behind her at the unconscious Take Over mage; fear gripped her as she saw Lisanna lying still with a gash matching her own over her left eye, courtesy of mace boy. Hopelessness gripped her as she struggled to stay upright, but she quickly forced it away. _Hold on Lisanna, I'll get us out of this. I'll get you out somehow! _She steeled herself and prepared to do whatever necessary to protect her nakama.

Lucy turned back towards the men who had attacked her and Lisanna without warning, she forced herself to stand tall, trying to keep her knees from buckling in fear. Positioning herself between her downed friend and their attackers, she once again pushed her arm out with key in hand; calling out with confidence she did not feel. "Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Again, nothing happened and the men around her left off sniggering and were now laughing openly at her.

"Come now girl, you already tried that." One of the men admonished, pushing up the brim of his hat to smirk at the bleeding mage. Lucy gave him a measured glance, figuring he was the leader of these bandits. "Surely by now you've realized what the problem is."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she heard his words. _Realized? Realized what? Damn, what am I missing? _ She had sustained her broken arm and cut eye as well as various other bruises and cuts while keeping the men away from Lisanna's prostrate form, and she was having trouble seeing, let alone thinking, straight. The white haired mage had been taken down almost as soon as the bandits attacked, jumping in front of Lucy as the mace-wielding bandit tried to bring his weapon down on her unsuspecting head, which protected her guild mate but ripped her from consciousness as the weapon came into contact with her forehead before she could call out a Take Over.

The man in the broad brimmed hat smirk widened into a predatory grin, causing his dark eyes to narrow and glint with malicious intent. "Well, since your head seems to be as empty as your body is full, I guess I'll tell you." The man said laughing at his own attempt at wit. "The second you walked in this forest you entered my domain. In my house we play by my rules. And my rules say, 'No mages, besides the great Kira can use magic!' heh heh, good rule eh?" The dark eyed man said laughing as he crossed his arms and leaned back with a smug look of his face.

Lucy shifted her weight and spat out blood, wiping her mouth with her good hand. "Who's Kira?"

The man in the hat staggered back as if he had been punched. "Oi! What do you mean 'Who's Kira?' I am Kira, you blonde idiot!" Kira bristled. "This is my forest, and—"

"Hey sorry Kira." Lucy interjected, cutting off his tirade. "Normally I would listen to you rant about how cool you are, but right now I have more important things to think about." She stated as she once again shifted her weight, moving her gaze from the outstretched form of Lisanna to look slightly past Kira as a flash of sunlight glinted off her fallen keys catching her eye.

Kira noticing her look, glanced behind him, "I already told you, you bimbo, you can't use m—" Lucy ran forward taking advantage of his momentary distraction to launch herself at Kira, breathing deep while focusing all her strength into one leg.

"Boss, look out!"

"Wha—!"

"LUCY KICK!" she screamed as her foot came into contact with the bandit's jaw as he turned back to see what his subordinate was yelling about. With a sickening crunch of his jaw cracking under the impact of her kick he flew into the air. Lucy landed heavily on her feet and quickly changed positions to throw another leg out. She caught Kira in the head before he hit the ground with her second attack, sending him crashing into a nearby tree with a sickening thud. The tree shuddered from the impact, causing its loose leaves to fall to the ground and cover the downed bandit.

"What the!"

"Boss!"

"Are you alright?"

Lucy rolled forward snatching her fleuve d'étioles from the ground. Straightening she turned back towards the remaining men. "Does he look alright to you?" She said in a low voice, causing the startled men to look at her. The sun was setting behind the Celestial mage, giving her hair the appearance of flaming gold brilliance, casting a shadow over her face. "You have about fifteen seconds to get out of here before I bury you in a pile of leaves of your own." She growled out, her body now encased in the glowing backlight of the sun, she raised her head high and a hungry grin spread across her face causing her one eye to flare gold, with her features still distorted by the sunset. She began walking towards the bandits, emitting an aura so threatening that the men panicked and turned tail, running as fast as they could away from the glowing mage.

Lucy relaxed. The she smiled, a real Lucy smile before collapsing to her knees as soon as the men disappeared into the forest. She looked at the ground seriously for a few moments before throwing her fist in the air. "I did it!" She yelled, pointing at her face, which was taken over by a joyous grin. "I, Lucy Heartfilia, have bested the dastardly bandits with my physical prowess and sheer scariness." She cackled to herself as she crawled slowly over to where her keys had fallen. _I hope Aquarius doesn't kill me for dropping her key, again…_she thought, wincing slightly in both pain and apprehension.

"I can't believe that actually worked." A calm voice said from behind where Lucy sat.

"Huh?"

"I can't believe what I just saw."

Lucy glanced back towards a now conscious Lisanna, who was struggling to both sit up and keep her laughter in check. Grinning at her friend, Lucy half crawled have wiggle danced toward her fallen guild mate, causing her to lose both battles as laughter won out and she collapsed back down, laughter coursed through her small frame.

"I can't believe *gasp* that they fell *snort* for that!" Lisanna choked out, unable to breath properly because of her friend's antics as she clutched her head and stomach simultaneously.

"What?" Lucy pouted good naturedly as she sat next to her chortling friend, "You can't believe that this golden haired powerhouse singlehandedly beat another mage without use of her magic?" Lucy lowered her good eyelid in a quick wink, cradling her arm to her chest, wincing slightly as she did so. Lisanna sobered quickly as she looked her fellow guild mate over. "You really are beat up you know. I am impressed though, I woke up just as you 'Lucy Kicked' that pervert's face in and knocked him into that tree." Both girls glanced over to the mage sprawled under the pile of leaves.

"Yeah, for all his talk he isn't a particularly strong mage at all." Lucy said with a grimace.

Lisanna looked up in surprise, "what form of magic does he use anyways?"

"Eh, a holder type I think, some sort of suggestion magic that causes people to do what he wants. He partially used it on his men, but it was more for the people he was stealing from so they would be more compliant." Lucy said with a yawn. "I had a feeling he used it on his men, and I hoped his influence would be lessened once he was knocked out."

Lisanna stood up with a grin and walked over towards their fallen bags and grabbed her first aide kit, and came back to sit by Lucy. "Is that why you went all 'scary Lucy' on them?" she asked with a wink as she pulled out some pain relievers, gauze, and a bottle of water. Handing over some pills for Lucy to take she waited for her to wash them down before repeating the process for herself.

"Yeah, it's something I learned from Natsu and Gray." Lucy said with a slight intake of breath as Lisanna began examining her arm. "When they get super serious about a fight, they get all growly and intense. I figured, since I didn't have magic I would just have to scare them. Though," she said tapping her chin in consternation, "I don't know if I will tell those idiots that I learned something from them that wasn't how to completely demolish something in two hits." Both girls laughed lightly at her rather weak joke, as Lisanna continued her survey of Lucy's wounds.

"Hey Luce?" Lisanna asked with a furrowed brow, brushing back her pale hair with the back of her hand.

"Yeah?"

"How come, when you tried to call you spirit it didn't work?"

"Uhh, I don't know." Lucy said her eyebrows rose as she thought.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple in the sky, above the trees, drawing both of the mages' attention. Small particles of magic flared up and dissipated. "Runes." Lisanna observed.

"Yeah, I guess so. That makes sense, I suppose, but I am surprised that he is smart enough to construct a magic nullifying rune spell." Lucy said with a wide grin.

"_Was_ smart enough, you mean." Lisanna said, with an answering grin. "I think after those kicks to the head the only thing he's going to be thinking about is how he's supposed to eat without his lower jaw."

Once the flashing of the runes died down, the forest was soon filled with shouts and people running. Both girls leaped to their feet, though instantly regretting it as Lucy doubled over, trying not to be sick, and Lisanna clutched her head to stop the world from spinning. The shouts grew closer and Lisanna snatched up a fallen mace left behind from the bandits, choosing to ignore the fact that both her and Lucy's blood was still on it. There was one more flash of purple light and Lisanna felt a jolt in her body, confused for a second until she realized that the runes that were nullifying their magic had been destroyed. Almost as soon as the flash died down a final flash, gold this time pulsed and shimmered, as a figure rushed toward Lucy reaching her as her strength finally gave out, and caught her gently before she fell to the ground.

"Loke." Lucy mumbled, snuggling into his protective warmth. Glancing up into his concerned face she used her good hand to reach up to touch the lion spirit between the eyes, smoothing out the lines of worry that were etched there.

"I am here, Princess." The spirit said softly, smiling down at his battered master.

* * *

Thank you, all of you who read this story! Please don't hesitate to comment, I am really looking foreword to your reviews and any advice you have concerning my story. Please excuse any grammatical errors made in the story above, and any deviation from the original story or OOC moments are my own fault.

I look foreword to hearing what you all have to say!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Here is the second chapter for _"_A Flash of Light," I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter is pretty short because I am still warming up to the concept, I hope you all aren't disappointed. As the story progresses I will most likely increase the length of my chapters, though I am not giving any promises, (hehe!). I hope, my dear readers, that you will not be disappointed with the lack of action or plot development, for I am mainly focusing on the development of Lisanna and Loke. Once again, as much as it saddens me, I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I lay claim to any of the characters that are in the anime or manga. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_"Loke." Lucy mumbled, snuggling into his protective warmth. Glancing up into his concerned face she used her good hand to reach up to touch the lion spirit between the eyes, smoothing out the lines of worry that were etched there. _

_"I am here, Princess." The spirit said softly, smiling down at his battered master._

* * *

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

"Did you bring them?" Lisanna asked, gesturing toward the troop of Rune Knights that were rounding up the escaped bandits.

"Yes," Loke said, without looking up from his master's bruised face, "when I couldn't get through to Lucy I knew something was wrong." Loke face scrunched up as if he were in pain. "I could sense you were both in danger, and I felt my beloved's fear through our bond. I panicked and force opened my gate but that bastard's runes kept me from entering the forest." Loke turned to glare at the bandit leader who was just now starting to stir. "So I went to the town and convinced the local garrison of Rune Knights to come with me to save you."

"Convinced? Tch! More like broke down the door to our barracks and threatened us with death and dismemberment if we didn't get off our armored asses to help him." A voice said with a snort. Loke turned his glare from the mumbling Kira to land on the owner of the voice. "I believe he said, 'If any of you ever wish to see the light of tomorrow you will follow me to save my Princess from the men you are too incompetent apprehend.' Then he said something about runes and whatnot, and impatiently insulted us because we didn't unwrite the runes fast enough." The armored Rune Knight chuckled at the glaring lion spirit. "I honestly don't think I have ever been insulted that much at one time, and I sure as hell have never been called incompetent." The knight turned and motioned for two members of his garrison to come forward, and they made their way toward where Loke still had his master cradled in his arms."Take the girl back to town," the Knight ordered and he walked away.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Atsuhiko," they said in unison.

Loke looked up sharply at the approaching knights and growled protectively, both pulling Lucy closer to his chest and elongating his canines and barring them at the approaching men. "Easy my boy," the older of the two men stated as he raised his hand cautiously, "we don't mean her any harm. We're just going to put her on this stretcher to take her to get some help, see?" The man knelt and began assembling the stretcher while Loke continued to stare him down. When the man finished he stepped back, and looked expectantly at Loke.

"It's alright Loke," Lisanna said comfortingly, "I know you don't want to let her go since you just got to her, but she needs serious medical attention." Loke started suddenly, and looked guiltily down at the woman encased in his arms. Shame assailed him as he saw her wounds and he quickly, but carefully, scooped her up to lay her on the stretcher.

"That's a good boy," the man who brought the stretcher said, "my name is Fumuki, and I am the garrisons healer. Please follow me back to town, both of you." Atsuhiko said as he gave Lisanna and Loke a light smile. "And once we get this little miss settled I'll have a look at your head, my dear."

Lisanna raised a hand to her head and lightly touched the gash on her brow. "Thank you, Mister Fumuki, I am very appreciative for your help." The lovely white-haired mage said with a slight incline of her head. "Don't thank me quite yet," the older man chuckled, " I haven't even started to help you."

The man stepped back and slowly a magic circle appeared under the stretcher, causing it to rise from the ground. The man turned away and headed towards the town with the stretcher following him as his partner, who identified himself as Han, stepped behind it. Loke and Lisanna took up a vigil on either side of their comrade as the small procession made their way back to the town. Leaving behind the rest of the Rune Knights to escort the bandits and their mage leader to jail.

Lisanna looked down on Lucy's face as they walked, which was now slack.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, reaching out to pluck a strand of hair that had fallen into Lucy's mouth and smoothed it back from her abused face. Her eyes glazed with tears as she beheld her broken nakama. "I promise, Lucy, I will be there to help and protect you, just like you were there for me. I will do whatever I can to ensure you are safe, because that is what you would, and did, do for me." Tears began to fall from her eyes, coursing down her smooth cheeks as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I am sorry that you were hurt because of me, it is because of my weakness you're lying here broken. How can you ever forgive me? _How can I forgive myself?"_ Lisanna choking back a soft sob unclenched her fists and placed a hand over her heart, it was aching, and continued in a quiet voice softly._ "_We are guild mates, no…we are…we are family. And I will protect you from harm for as long as you will let me from now on... sister."

Loke continued to face straight ahead, but because of his enhanced senses he overheard Lisanna's soft promise to his unconscious master. _Lucy. _The Lion clenched his jaw, slightly angling his face away from anyone who might see his moisture filled eyes. _I am sorry my love. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. _A single tear escaped his eye to travel down his face. _Never again. _He growled lowly, clenching his jaw tighter, he would never be this helpless again. He would protect his master, his Princess, as he had sworn to do. _I will protect you, Lucy._

Both the small Take Over mage and Celestial Spirit glanced down at Lucy, who was had slipped from unconsciousness into peaceful sleep, before looking up to stare into each other's eyes. Lisanna nodded once at the leader of the Zodiacs before turning to watch the path, no words were said, but they knew as if both had spoken aloud; they would be by Lucy's side to protect and love her, just as she always did for them. _No matter what._

* * *

Thank you all of those who take the time to read this! Please leave feedback, positive or negative, for I really wish to hear what you think!

I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have committed, or any moments of OOC. Thank you again!

_Love, Light._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna! I am posting two update at once, and I hope you all like them! And just so everyone knows I don't own Fairy Fail. :)

* * *

_She lay on her back staring up at the night sky. The sky, it looked…strange. Lucy cocked her head to the side and tried to find what seemed off about it. The vastness of the heavens stretched out for innumerable miles in hues of black and deep violet. The stars were grouped together in small clusters—clusters? That's odd. It was a lovely sky, even if it was weird._

_Suddenly, Lucy realized that she wasn't lying on the ground, but rather floating on her back in a large body of water. Surprised, but not alarmed, Lucy floated there for a time before letting her legs sink until they met solid ground and pushed herself up until she was standing. All around her were tones of violet and black, no…not black but blue. Deep dark blue. _I know this color_, she thought to herself. All around her was water for as far as the eye could see. Flat and glassy, with only small ripples dancing across its surface from when Lucy had stood up. The water reflected the sky like a mirror, and soon Lucy couldn't tell where the water ended and the sky began. Sighing in contentment Lucy closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the complete serenity of that place. _

_She couldn't say how long she had been there, it felt like weeks though she knew it hadn't been; not that she minded, she loved it here. Off to her side one of the clusters of stars began to move. "_Lucy." _It said as it glided toward her. _"Yes?" _she asked, "_What are you_?" The cluster began to swirl and take form, a form she knew so well. _"Oh Lucy, surely you know who I am, you know I love you." _Lucy felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from the star shape. _"I know you do…and I…well I…I love you too!" _She was blushing madly by now and ducked her head quickly, trying to avoid his gaze. The starry man laughed softly and reached a shining hand out to gently cup the chin, pulling her gaze up to meet his. Chocolate honey eyes met deep midnight blue ones. Oh! This is that color, what a lovely shade of blue... For a moment everything else disappeared. Then the starry man leaned towards her and Lucy stiffened slightly. She looked from his dark eyes to his mouth that was all made up of lights, she gulped slightly and leaned farther foreword, seeking to capture his lips with hers. _"Gray…" _she said softly with their lips a hairsbreadth apart pure joy filled her as—_

"Oi Lucy! What. The. Hell?!"

Lucy's eyes flew open to stare straight into deep midnight blue ones, though instead of the gently loving look she had seen before she was looking into eyes filled with shock and disbelief. Dazed, she slowly became aware of her surroundings. Instead of miles of stars and water she was lying in a soft cot in what appeared to be an infirmary. Her mind not even thinking clearly enough register how close those eyes were or to whom they belonged.

Lucy looked around the room groggily to see the faces of her teammates. Natsu's eyes were wide and his head was cocked to the side as he scratched his head like he didn't know what was going on. Erza's face was as scarlet as her hair and she was looking everywhere but at her. Lucy moved her gaze from Erza to Lisanna who was sitting on the chair closest to her, sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and a large grin on her pretty face, her eyes alight with mischief. And Happy…Happy was staring at her with both paws over his mouth, eyes watering as he tried to hold back intense laughter. She continued to look around the room, brow furrowed, searching for her remaining companion.

There was a slight rustle and the sound of a small gasp as she felt something on top of her move. _Eh?_ Lucy tensed, and with painstaking slowness turned her head back to meet the gaze of one very red-faced and embarrassed Ice Make mage. Only then did Lucy realize the position she...well they...were in. Gray was laying fully on top of her, but from the positions of his hands that were trying to push himself away with she could tell he didn't exactly want to be there. She briefly wondered why he didn't just get up until she realized he couldn't. Horrified, she realized her long slender legs were wrapped tightly around his hips successfully trapping him, and her good arm slung around his neck, hand buried in his thick black hair pulling their bodies together. Their mouths hardly a fraction of an inch apart.

Lucy stared.

Gray gaped.

Both seemingly unable to move. Gulping audibly Lucy's face slowly began to heat up, turning an alarming shade of red, her face now matching that of Gray and Erza. _Oh God, Erza! _Lucy squeaked and released Gray and he shot up from the bed and stumbled back until he reached the far wall, his eyes wild as they darted from Lucy on the bed to Erza and the rest of the team to the door that was on the far side of the room. Never in his life had Gray ever seen a more beautiful door.

A silence fell as all of the members of Team Natsu, as well as Lisanna, contemplated each other in silence. Lucy stared at her knees trying to avoid looking at anyone, _knees that had just encased a very handsome and flustered Gray Fullbuster_, _wait handsome?!_ Shaking her head quickly trying to clear her still foggy head, Lucy stole a sideways glance at the furiously blushing man who now seemed to think that becoming a permanent decoration on the wall was the perfect idea. Erza's blush had faded but she still was looking everywhere but at Lucy and Gray. Natsu seemed oblivious to the awkwardness and had already dismissed what had happened it as he tried to catch a moth on fire that was flying lazily around the room. Happy was still struggling to compose himself, which was apparent to Lucy that he was losing that battle, but the one person in the room that made Lucy incredibly uneasy was Lisanna who still had that grin on her face, one that seemed to grow increasingly predatory.

"Well that was…interesting." The white-haired mage said, narrowing her eyes in amusement as both Lucy and Gray flushed and sputtered.

Finally Happy, who couldn't contain himself any longer, burst out, "They lliiiiiiiiiiikeee each other!"

* * *

Erza sat with the rest of her team as they listened to Lisanna and Lucy recount their mission. Even as she listened her mind would stray back to the incident prior when Lucy had called to Gray in her sleep. _I wonder what she had been dreaming of? _The Requip mage sat with arms crossed conversing silently with herself. _I didn't know Lucy __could move so fast..._

* * *

_I hope you are disappointed with how short it is, I will post the third part in a few minutes! _Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews. I hope to hear from you all!

Love, Light


	4. Chapter 4

This part of the story explains how the rest of Team Natsu arrive at the garrison, I hope you all enjoy! (I of course do not own Fairy Tail)

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were walking down a road of hard packed dirt ironing out the logistics of their plan TRLL, Track and Retrieve Lucy and Lisanna, and by that it meant Natsu was running from one side of the road to the other, shouting to pump himself up as Happy flew around his head occasionally emitting shouts of "Aye Sir!" While Gray walked slightly behind them with hands hooked behind his head shouting insults at the over exuberant Dragon Slayer and his Exceed. Subsequently, that left the actual planning to Erza. Not that she had any idea what to plan for, it hadn't been her idea to came after them in the first place. Lucy and Lisanna had woke up the day before and picked a request from the board before any of the other members of Team Natsu had woken up, they had it approved by Mira and had made it to the train station before any of the team had even arrived at the guild.

"They said that wanted to have some girl time," she remembers Mira saying, "and something about getting away from some distractions and the guild for a few days."

Erza recalled the conversation with a grumbling sigh. _Maybe I wanted some girl time too… _The armor clad mage wouldn't admit it, but she was a little jealous that Lucy had taken Lisanna on her mission instead of her, it used to be just her and Lucy that would take off leaving the destructive idiots behind; though the more the Requip mage thought about the situation the more she came to sympathize with the blonde. She looked back to Natsu who was now in a shouting match with Gray, their foreheads together each emitting a magic aura. Erza's mouth turned down with a frown as she contemplated the two males. She grit her teeth slightly walking back to where they had stopped and grabbed both boys by the back of the neck and brought their heads smashing into one another.

"That is enough! We are out here to find Lucy and Lisanna. Now stop this mindless bickering before I take it upon myself to beat some sense into you!" Erza dropped both to the ground and continued to walk down the road, leaving Gray and Natsu twitching on the side of the road.

"Scary…" Natsu breathed out. "Yeah…" Gray agreed, face down in the dirt.

Back to her musings Erza frown smoothed into a soft smile, normally Lucy would have been there to stop their bickering before Erza would step in. Scanning ahead Erza saw a town in the distance, turning to look back to her troublesome companions she called out, "Natsu! Gray! There is the town. If we hurry we should arrive before midday." She continued toward the town picking up her pace, part of her wishing that they weren't even there. When they had all arrived at the guild late the day before and they had waited for Lucy to arrive for a few hours before Natsu began to get impatient.

**Flash back**

"Arrrgh, where is Lucy, I wanna go on a job already."

Happy was sitting next to him on the table munching on a fish, "Maybe she turned into a fish and swam away." The blue exceed said. A few minutes passed as he finished his fish, wiping his his paws on his round tummy. Suddenly he jumped up with a shout, eyes wide pointing at Natsu.

"Natsu! If Lushy is a fish we have to go catch her!"

"Eh, why Happy?" Natsu asked the Exceed.

The small cat rubbed his paws together excitedly with a hungry look in his eyes. "Because Natsu, if Lushy is a fish now, she will be a big fish because she is fat, and I bet she would taste sooo good!" Happy had been rubbing his paws together but at the last part he held one arm up above his head and spun in a circle. "Time to go catch the fat Lusy fish!" He yelled with his small paw pointing toward the guild hall doors. But before he could launch himself off the table, Carla and Wendy walked up together. Carla jumped on the table with a huff and crossed her arms before addressing the impetuous Happy.

"Hmph, you ridiculous he-cat, Lucy hasn't been turned into a fish, she just went on a job."

"A job?" Gray asked approaching the table, his brows drawn together and a frown on his mouth. "She went on a job without us? ALONE?" Carla looked up at the obviously troubled Ice Make mage, "Oh, are you worried about your Lucy?" She asked with an evil smirk, drawing out the your and Lucy's name. Gray's eyes opened wide and he made a small choking sound as he tried to speak. A dark aura pulsed from the back of the guild as Juvia heard this and began whispering angrily about love rivals.

Happy stopped thinking about fat Lucy fish to look at Gray, his eyes growing large and loudly said "He liiiiikes her." With a roll of his tongue.

"_His_ Lucy?" Natsu asked before the sputtering Gray could say anything, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his fellow guild member. Suddenly the guild had become quieter as a few eyes turned to stare interestedly at the loud pair. Mirajane, who had been following the exchange from her normal position behind the bar nearly dropped the mug she had been polishing and let out a squeak to lean foreword across the bar, straining her ears hoping to hear more as her matchmaker instincts screaming at her to ask why Carla would say Lucy was Gray's; however, not wanting to interrupt she just stared, leaning over the counter with wide eyes and hands clasped.

Gray blushed and looked from Natsu to Carla still sputtering, "I..Uh—I..what?!" He couldn't seem to find his voice which caused Carla's smirk to widen into a disturbing smile and Natsu to move closer his voice booming out, "Ice prick, what does she mean by _YOUR_ Lucy?" By this time every eye was on the now quiet Gray and the shouting Natsu. Cana paused from her drinking and even the Raijinshū lazily looked over to see what was going on. Natsu walked until he was face to face with Gray, and he looked with narrow eyes into Gray's wide midnight orbs. No one in the guild was breathing as the tension thickened. Then, to everyone's surprise Natsu burst out laughing, "Bwahahaha! Lucy? Gray? Ha, as if! The Dragon Slayer had fallen on his back holding his sides as he laughed until he drooled fire. "Lucy wouldn't be with Gray, she's too weird for guys to like her!" Happy joined in the laughter until bother were gasping for air.

If it had been quiet before, the silence was now deafening as all eyes turned to stare at the guffawing fire user and his Exceed companion.

Mira blinked a few times, recovering from the shock faster than the rest of the guild and called over to Natsu, "Wait Natsu, I thought you were with Lucy?" she asked, her voice echoing the confusion on her face.

"Eh? With Lucy? But Carla just said she wasn't here, how could I be with her?" Natsu asked as he stopped laughing to sit up cross legged and scratch his head. The entire guild sweatdopped as they heard his reply. "Tch, every time I think he can't get any dumber he goes and proves me wrong," a deep baritone voice stated from shadows. The statement was followed by another deep voice breathing out a quiet "Gihi." Natsu heard the voice insult him and he jumped to his feet and raised a fist, "Oi! Who said that?" he loudly asked, causing the owner of the voice to stand up and step into the light. "Eh, Laxus?" Then Natsu's face cracked in an earsplitting grin and he let out a maniacal sounding laugh. "Bastard!" Natsu shouted, still grinning. His fist burst into flame as he jumped onto the tabletop. "Fight me!" he yelled to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The guild gave a collective sigh as they contemplated the easily distracted Natsu.

"Ne, Natsu…"

"Eh?" Natsu turned to look at Levy who was standing up with Jet and Droy behind her causing him to look away from Laxus who's eyes were boring holes into the back of his head. Lightning rippled momentarily through Laxus' body before he took a step foreword toward the other Dragon Slayer only to be stopped when Freed stepped in front of him and put a restraining hand on his leader's arm. No one even noticed this exchange as all eyes were on Natsu, all eyes except those of a small blue-haired girl, whose lips lifted in a mischievous half smile.

"What is it Levy?" Natsu asked as he extinguished the flames on his hand.

The small girl looked down with a blush staining her cheeks, "I…I thought that you liked Lu-chan…" the girl began. Natsu eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

Levy continued to look down at her feet and spoke again. "Well I…you always are together, and... she even said you sleep in her bed." The last part of her statement was said at barely more than a whisper but the silence was so profound that everyone heard her clearly. All eyes narrowed at this statement, and Master Makarov crossed his arms as he stood on the rail of the upper floor. He had come out of his office to see what was going on for the guild to become so quiet, loud noise he could handle but it was quiet that made him nervous.

"Well I do sleep with her," Natsu said, "but why does that mean I like her?" He asked. Suddenly he was flying across the room and smashed painfully into the wall. He jumped up to angrily glare at…Gajeel? Gajeel was standing still with one arm outstretched encased in iron from where he had punched him with Lily gripping his opposite shoulder, next to him was Erza equipped in her Black Wing armor, all three were glaring at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel, what the hell was that for?"

"Tch, you idiot." Gajeel said with a sneer as he straightened himself up so Lily could sit on his shoulder more securely. "You mean you sleep with her and you don't even like her? What kind of ass are you?" Everyone in the guild was glaring now, and Gildarts was looking at Natsu with disappointment, thinking how he would ever react is he found out someone was using his precious Cana.

"Hey," Natsu said with a frown, "what do you mean? Normally it's after a mission, or I am too tired to go home. Her bed is soft and her house smells nice, I like it." He looked around in confusion. Happy still on the table was looking round as well. "Lushy doesn't mind." he said then tapped is chin thoughtfully,"Oh well I guess she does, because she always tries to kick us out." He said with a pout. "She always kicks Natsu in the head with her foot, it's so mean!" The guild looked at Happy, "Wait US?" Evergreen asked in a horrified voice, "You mean to are there too Happy?"

Both Happy and Natsu nodded, much to the chagrin of the rest of the guild. Macao, however, looked thoughtfully at Happy and Natsu until an explanation popped into his head and he laughed lightly.

"Eh, Happy, what do they do when they're sleeping?"

Everyone turned their horrified faces to the black haired mage. Wakaba's pipe fell out of his mouth, "Macao! Wha-don't ask!" he said in a shocked voice. Macao was laughing openly now, "Happy?" The little Exceed looked at Macao, "uhm…we sleep…" he said, his confusion stamped across his small face. Then Gildarts let out a bark of laughter. "So you both go to the blonde's house and if she doesn't kick Natsu in the head you sleep over, JUST sleep? He asked in an amused voice and Happy nodded affirmatively with a smile before going on. "Well, sometimes she kicks us out so then we have to sneak back in later, while she's sleeping, and then she kicks Natsu in the morning!" The Exceed said happily with a laugh. Then the guild as a whole let out their breath they had been holding and slowly everyone relaxed and even a few people laughed.

"Well that's a relief."

"Yeah, and this IS Natsu we're talking about."

"I doubt he knows what he's supposed to do when he has a woman like Lucy alone." Macao said with a pained expression on his face which elicited another a roar of laughter from Gildarts.

Erza and Gray recovered from their shock and looked over to where Wendy was walking away from Laxus and Gajeel, while Gajeel laughed at the lightning mage who just turned away with a loud "Tch." Both exchanged a glance and Erza followed Wendy over to the counter as Gray walked over to Natsu who was dusting bits of wall and table off his vest.

"Ne, Wendy?" Erza asked, "What was that about?" She said as she gestured toward the retreating backs of the other two Dragon Slayers. Wendy turned her head to look up at her with an innocent expression on her pretty face. "What was what about Erza-san?" Erza looked at her for a moment before smiling slightly, "Never mind Wendy, oh and Mira?" The scarlet haired girl asked the barmaid who was now back to polishing glasses. "Yes Erza?" said Mira with a warm smile.

"Do you know when Lucy will be back?"

Mira thought for a moment and pulled out the mission log and looked at her last entry, "She and Lisanna left about 8 hours ago, and the job is in a town about a three hour walk from Onibus. My guess is they will be back late tomorrow or early the day after, depending on how difficult the mission is. But knowing Lucy and my sister they should make quick work of it." she said with a proud smile that Erza couldn't help but return.

"Wait, Lucy went with Lisanna?" Erza asked with a little frown, trying not to show the hurt of not being asked to go.

"Yes." Mirajane said oblivious to Erza's frown."They said that wanted to have some girl time, and something about getting away from some distractions and the guild for a few days. So, I guess they may be a little later in getting back if they decide to stop on the way home." To which Erza nodded, "Yes, there are a few good places to shop in Onibus that Lucy has taken me, as well as a bath house on the outskirts of town." Both women let out an envious sigh, and laughed at the others jealous expression. "I think maybe we should think about escaping for a few days too!" Mira said with a giggle. Erza nodded smiling, was about to reply when Natsu and Gray started yelling at one another.

"Oi, move it Ice Princess!"

"Shut up Flame Brain! You can't go, they're on a mission, they left to GET AWAY!" Gray said with a snort. "And they probably meant getting away from YOU."

"What?! Shut the hell up, they would not! Lisanna is my best friend and so is Lucy, she's my partner! She wouldn't leave to get away from me!"

"Wanna bet, Ash Breath?"

"Bring it, Frosty!"

They started to fight, pulling their fellow guild members in until soon there was an all out brawl. Erza's eyes turned flinty and she rushed over to the mass of flailing arms and legs and somehow was able to grab the two perpetrators by the ears and dragged them out of the fray. "Owowoww, Erza let go!" "Gah, damn it Erza you're ripping my ear off!" She sat them down with a thump on the stools at the bar and crossed her arms. "Natsu you cannot go after them," she said sternly. "What? Why not?" he asked with a pout. "Because, fire face, they don't want you there!" Gray said with an mean laugh. Natsu was about to hit him in the face before Erza's steel encased fist came crashing down on his head.

**End Flash Back**

Erza shook her head in dismay as she remembered the previous day. _I can't believe I questioned her honor. _Erza felt slightly ashamed as she thought about her jumping to such a scandalous conclusion. _I will ask her to punch me when I see her._ The Requip mage thought seriously. _Yes_,_ then I will be free of this guilt because of my doubt! _Erza clasped one hand in a fist and pressed it against her armored chest over heart, vowing to take whatever punishment that Lucy would deem fit for her momentary lapse into doubt.

Erza had failed in keeping Natsu from leaving with Happy to track down Lucy and Lisanna and so she felt obligated to leave the guild to bring him back. Unfortunately, by the time she had found him he was already on the train which then departed before she could remove him. She had watched in annoyance as the train began to move before she could step off on to the platform with the already slightly nauseous Dragon Slayer who had become incapacitated at the mere thought of the train moving. And as her luck would have it the next stop wasn't until reaching Onibus and there would not be a returning train until the next evening, so she had been forced to ride the train to Onibus after she had purchased herself a ticket.  
The most surprising part of the trip was after they had departed from the train and had started walking toward the town the girls had gone to. The had been following the scented trail of Lucy with the use of Natsu's dragon senses when Erza had noticed a figure that was shadowing them from the tree line. Erza had quickly equipped her Flight Armor and sped toward the figure, catching him before he had time to react to her sudden attack. To he dismay, and Natsu's amusement, the culprit had been none other than Gray, who had taken it upon himself to check up on Lisanna and Lucy. So, knowing full well is she tried to send either back that they would follow her anyways, she allowed him to walk with them. Not that she could have prevent him, but it made her feel more in control to give him permission.

Erza looked up and realized they had arrived in town, they all agreed to seek out the mayor to see if he knew the whereabouts of their fellow guild members. The mayor, upon hearing that another group of Fairy Tail mages had arrived, burst out of his office building to greet them, wasting no time in telling them what had transpired, and led them to the local garrison where he left them. He was bowing and spewing profuse thanks to each, asking them to call on him if they had the smallest wish until they turned to go inside. Erza entered the building, worry coursing through her as she made her was to the main office with Gray, Natsu, and Happy in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello minna! This is the fifth chapter of my ongoing story "A Flash of Light" and I know I am a little slow with this story on the pickup but I must ask you to bear with me. Thank you to all of those who have read my story, it's been only a few days and there have been almost 600 views, yay! I plan on continuing this story for a while and I am putting a lot of effort into it, so I hope you guys like it. :) I do not, as aforementioned in the latter chapters, own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters therein, though the idea of the story is my own.**

* * *

They were escorted into a large office where a man sat writing with a weary expression on his face, upon the mages entering his office the man looked up, eying them warily, "Greetings, I am Lieutenant Atsuhiko, how may I be of assistance?"

Erza wasted no time is stating their reasons for coming, "Thank you for seeing us Lieutenant, my name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, I was told that two of my fellow guild members have been injured and are currently in your infirmary. Please, can you take me to them?"

"May I see your guild marks please?" Atsuhiko asked. Erza raised an eyebrow at him but complied. "I am sorry," he apologized as he stood up, "we had a situation this morning where someone claiming to be from Fairy Tail came to visit your young friend. I didn't ask to see his guild mark because I assumed he was telling the truth…unfortunately he was not and he attacked the girl name Lucy while she was still asleep." The Rune Knight said with a deep frown on his weathered face as he led them swiftly through the halls that led to the infirmary.

Erza gasped and grabbed Atsuhiko's arm, pulling him to face her, "Is Lucy alright?!" Both Gray and Natsu were furious by now, "What happened to the man?" Gray growled causing the temperature to drop considerably. "Is. He. Here." Natsu managed to ground out through his bared fangs as he clenched his fists to keep from smashing them into the wall. Atsuhiko looked from face to face, silently thanking whatever God was out there that he wasn't on the receiving end of the young blonde's friends' fury. He turned and began walking again as he recounted what happened. "Miss Lucy is fine, the man with the orange hair, Loke I believe his name is, appeared in the room before he could seriously hurt her. The man saw that he had no hope of harming her so he tried to run."

"And?" Natsu asked his eyes darkening with anger.

"And," the large Lieutenant continued, "he ran out of the room straight into the claws of the other young lady, miss Lisanna. However, she didn't look much like herself at the time." Atsuhiko said with a grim smile. "The doctors say he should make it, but they don't seem too concerned either way." The members of Team Natsu only nodded, glad that the man who dared hurt Lucy was now taken care of. "Here we are." The Rune Knight said, stopping in front of large wooden door. "Please, I know you are anxious for your friend, but try to keep your voices down, she is still resting." He turned to look at the young mages behind him and waited until they all acknowledged his warning before he opened the door and stepped back. Erza's eyes widened as she saw her best friend lying on a cot swathed in bandages, her skin was pale but she relaxed slightly when she noticed her breathing was unlabored. Near her, on either side of the bed, were Lisanna and Loke, both of whom looked as if they had not slept that night. "I was in the process of writing your guild master when you arrived. I will finish and send the letter out today. If you have any needs please come find me, and you are free to stay here, there are cots enough for each of you." Then, without waiting for a reply, he turned and left back the way the had come.

As the three friends entered the room Lisanna and Loke looked up, relief flooded into their faces as they greeted their friends. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, what are you doing here?" Lisanna asked as she stood, but dizziness swiftly overcame her, forcing her to sit back down as she clutched her bandaged head. "Lisanna!" Natsu called trying to keep his voice low as he rushed to her side. "I'm alright, Natsu. It's just a bump on the head, thanks to Lucy. It could have been much much worse." All eyes turned to the blonde mage as she slept, and Happy flew over to her looking at her sadly before lying down next to her, butting her hand with his head. Lucy shifted and smiled in her sleep as she lifted her arm to embrace the Exceed, pulling him into her. Happy held on to her arm and snuggled into her before falling quickly to sleep.  
"How long has she been out?" Gray asked Loke who was watching the blue cat with a smile. The Lion spirit sighed and looked up wearily, "She's been sleeping since last night, she woke up briefly when that bastard attacked her this early this morning, but she hasn't since."

"Did her hurt her?" Erza asked.

Loke let his breath out in an annoyed snort. "Yes, but she was already so cut up that it almost made no difference. Luckily I had only left for a moment to relay some information to Virgo before coming straight back and stopped him before he did much damage." Loke's face darkened as he went on. "He was a mage but he didn't use his magic." Everyone in the room all looked at him in surprise, except Lisanna who already knew but she still shivered and looked away. "He could have killed her easily, she was completely helpless…instead he used a knife…he cut her stomach and her legs but he…he didn't care about ending her life so much as…as causing her more pain." Loke's voice cracked and he let is face fall into his hands as anguish washed over him.

Gray looked at the stunned faces of his comrades, both mirroring what he felt. Outrage, disbelief, hurt, and rage. Gray slowly walked over to Loke and placed his hand on the tired Lion's shoulder. Loke looked up to stare empty eyed at his old friend. "You did well, Loke." Gray said but Loke just shook his head. "No, this was my fault. I shouldn't have left her, even for a second. She was hurt again because I failed." This time it was Lisanna who spoke, "That's enough Loke." They all turned to look at the Take Over mage in surprise. "Lisanna…" "No Loke," she interrupted, "it was not your fault. I was supposed to stay with her remember? But that sick…that sick bastard made a sound outside the door and I went to go check up on it. I didn't even know he had gotten into the room until I heard Lucy cry out…" The young mage lowered her gaze to rest on her hands that were intertwined with Natsu's as they rested in her lap. "We both made a mistake, but neither of us are at fault. Both of us were trying to protect her, and he took advantage of that."  
"She's right," Gray said as he gave Loke's shoulder a squeeze before removing his hand, "as bad as it was, you cannot blame yourself. Do you understand?"

Loke continued to rest his head in his hands for a few minutes before he let out a shaky breath and raised his head to meet Lisanna's gaze. "Thank you." He said simply. Erza looked from the tired Lion spirit to the equally weary Take Over mage. "Alright," she said, "Loke, now that we are here I want you to return to your world and get some rest." She raised her hand to cut off the spirit's protest. "There will be no discussion, you are too weary to be of use here so I suggest you leave and come back when you are fully recovered." She was being blunt but she knew that was the only way he would listen. With a tired nod at Erza he leaned foreword to plant a chaste kiss Lucy's bandaged brow before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Erza then turned to Lisanna who was barely awake in her chair. "Natsu, take Lisanna and put her in the cot next to Lucy." Lisanna looked as if she wanted to protest but she wasn't given the chance. Natsu untangled his hands from hers and put one hand beneath her knees and another under her arms to lift her up bridal style and carry her to the second cot. He laid her gently down before turning to grab a soft blanket from the end of the cot and draped it over her. He smiled ruefully when he saw that she was already asleep before he even put the blanket on her.

"Now," Erza said seriously as she sat down on the vacant cot on Lucy's other side. "Now we wait."

* * *

Two days had passed since Gray and the rest of Team Natsu had arrived at the garrison, two days of watching Lucy in pain as she slept. Gray suppressed a sigh and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, causing the fabric of his clothing to stretch. He looked at his sleeve and smiled. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, grey pants, and a black jacket courtesy of Virgo. _She's quite a handy to have around. Even with the chains and asking for punishment. _The clothes were a little too tight for his taste but he was grateful all the same to Lucy's spirit, she had been bringing them clothes and helped Lisanna change Lucy's bandages. Gray looked back to the closed door that led into the room where Virgo and the women were, they had kicked he and Natsu out so they could change Lucy's bandages again and bathe her since she had not woken up yet. Gray rested his head back against the wood paneling of the wall and closed his eyes. _Lucy…please wake up._

The door opened some time later to reveal Lisanna, "Gray, you can come back in, we're done." Gray nodded and pushed himself off the wall and made his way back into the room. "Was Natsu with you?" the white-haired girl asked. Gray shook his head, "No, he said he said he was tired of being cooped up inside, he and Happy went to check out the forest." Lisanna thanked him and went out to look for her friend and their Exceed. Gray watched her leave with a smile, she was almost fully healed by now and had been alternating between tending Lucy and spending time with Natsu. _I hope you don't ruin this for her Natsu. _Gray thought to himself as he turned to look at Lucy and Erza. Erza was sitting next to Lucy with her head on the cot, fast asleep holding her hand limply. "Erza was quite tired and fell asleep as soon as Princess was attended to." Virgo informed him as she shook out a blanket before laying it across Lucy. "She stayed with her through the night just in case Princess called out."

After Virgo tucked the blanket around Lucy she turned to the sleeping Erza. She stared at her for a few seconds before walking over to pick her up with ease and set her in her cot. Once she was satisfied that both Erza and Lucy were taken care of she turned to Gray, "They should both sleep until the end of the day, I have been monitoring Princess and she should awaken this evening." Gray's face broke into a smile as the spirit spoke, "That's good to hear Virgo, thank you for everything." The maid gave a small bow and then she smiled at him with narrow eyes. "Punishment, Gray-sama?" Gray was used to the spirit now and just shook his head in amusement. "No Virgo, no punishment." The zodiac gave him a level look before bowing again with her open palm angled over her chest. "Well Gray-sama, I shall take my leave. Have brother call me if you require me, or if you wish for punishment." And with that she shimmered out of the room.  
Gray once again shook his head at the odd zodiac and went to sit in the now empty chair by Lucy's side. After a moment he reached out and took her unbandaged hand in his and slowly moved his thumb to caress the back of her hand.

The day past with painful slowness as Erza slept and Gray sat with Lucy's hand in his. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy did not return until late afternoon, at which time Erza started to wake up. Gray relayed Virgo's update on Lucy and the team all smiled in relief. As evening approached they all pulled up chairs and sat on Lucy's right side as Gray sat on her left. Sometime during the day Lucy had latched firmly onto Gray's hand in her sleep and wouldn't let go, much to the embarrassment of Gray, soon he just sat there looking at Lucy with an unreadable expression on his face. Her holding his hand made his chest feel…weird. He couldn't put his finger down on what the feeling was, but it made him feel full, and warm.

Soon Lucy began to show signs of waking, and her guild mates all moved their chairs closer to her. She had a strange look on her face and she began to smile in her sleep. _Is she…blushing? _Gray thought to himself. He stood up and leaned over her to look at her face, "Lucy?" He called softly, causing the sleeping girl to blush even more. Then she shifted in the cot and pulled Gray's hand sharply, causing him to fall on top of her. Gray let out a squawk and tried to get up but Lucy wrapped her legs around his hips faster than he thought possible and pinned him against her. He tried to pull himself up but he just ended up pressing himself against her harder. Gray was panicking by now, _Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please wake up, please wake up. Lucy… _Lucy's hand snaked up his back and she threaded her fingers through his hair, causing Gray to stifle a moan. Gray looked over at his team and saw them all with open mouthed, wide eyed looks of shock on their faces. "Help m—" then Lucy used the arm around his neck to pull him against her with surprising strength. Gray luckily, or unluckily, still had his face turned toward his team, so instead of her lips on his mouth they were on his cheek instead. _Is she…kissing me? _Yes, yes she was. Gray felt her mouth on his cheek and he tried to think of how to get out of her firm grip, but every time he tried to escape it just cause him to press further into her, which was making it hard for him to find a reason why he couldn't just stay there. Gray shook himself mentally, _no Gray! Get it together, she's your best friend… best friend…best...is that?! IS THAT HER TONGUE?! _Gray couldn't move as her touch sent small shocks through his body. Lucy stopped kissing him and he let out a relieved sigh, and then she pulled her head back and softly whispered, "Gray…" Gray looked down at her with disbelief as she arched into him causing him to gasp out, "Oi Lucy! What. The. Hell?!"

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, and Gray removed from the wall, Happy, Erza, Gray and Natsu gathered around Lisanna and Lucy as they recounted their misadventure from the previous day. The sun had set by the time Lucy and Lisanna had finished telling the team what had happened, and by that time Loke had returned from the Celestial realm bearing news from Fairy Tail.

"That gruff looking Lieutenant was going to send his letter to the master, but it wouldn't have been there for a few days so I offered to take it for him." The Lion spirit told them when the inquired where he had been. "Then the master wrote a reply thanking him for sheltering us and made told me to tell you all he expects a full report when you come back."

"A full report?" Lisanna asked with eyebrows raised. "But why? I know that we were hurt but they were just bandits. We normally don't have to report unless it is an S-class mission or involves a dark guild." Loke nodded as she said this but before he could continue Erza cut in. "You mean the master suspects that bandit mage, and the one who attacked Lucy are from a dark guild?" Again Loke nodded.

"Why does he think that there is another guild behind this?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." The Zodiac stated simply. "The master didn't tell me and I didn't think it was prudent to ask. He seemed preoccupied." Everyone nodded in understanding, but Lucy just shook her head.

"Jeez, I mean really, how many dark guilds are out there?" Lucy grumbled out as she shifted to make herself more comfortable. "You'd think that we would have disbanded them all by now." Natsu smiled, "Oi, Luce. If all the dark guilds were gone, then who would I get to beat up on missions?"

It was Lucy's turn to smile as she looked over at her battle hungry friend, her smile laced with sadness and her eyes held an emotion Natsu had never seen in them before, doubt. "Yeah…you're right…Natsu. Though, sometimes I wish that the dark guilds didn't exist, and that we could all just live peacefully with each other and stop this pointless fighting." She laid back against her pillows to stare at the ceiling and continued in a small voice. "I know that won't ever happen though. There isn't enough good in this world to make all this evil go away. We are ever doomed to fight, even if we wish that we didn't have to. I think…I think that's why I hate fighting so much…because it doesn't matter how many people we beat, in the end there will always be more. The bad always seems to outweigh the good in this world." Everyone in the room was silent as they looked at their normally cheerful friend, their hearts ached from the sadness in her voice.

"Lushy…" Happy said as he climbed on her cot, seeking to comfort her.

"I must sound so silly to you all, because you're all so strong." She lifted her good arm to angle straight at the ceiling and clenched her hand in a fist. "I know I am not strong enough to do what you all do. I wasn't even strong enough to protect myself or Lisanna. How can I even think for a second, that I can stand up to the darkness? You may not think that I am weak, you all say that I am strong, that I have strength…but you're wrong." Tears were streaming openly down her face now. "I am weak. I am scared. I am so scared. I can't even think about fighting without my body shaking and wanting to run away. My greatest fear is that one day I will let that fear take over, and then one of you will be hurt by it. If any of you, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Loke, Lisanna, Happy…if any of you were to die because I was too weak to protect you I wouldn't know what to do. I know I told you all that if I ever caused one of you to be injured, that everything would be ok because we still have Fairy Tail…but now I don't know. I can't think of a world without you all in it…I don't want to live there if you all aren't there…but how can I protect you? You always protect me, all of you protect me…but why? Why can't I?! Why can't I protect you?" Her eyes screwed shut and she was shaking all over, her team had left their seats to climb on the bed with her, holding her as she cried. "WHY CAN'T I PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE?!" Even as she screamed this her friends held her, openly crying with her as they heard her fears, each of them feeling everything she said, her pain was theirs. Erza and Lisanna were sobbing into her hair as Natsu had his arms wrapped around her legs and Gray held her and pressed his forehead lightly against her stomach and Happy clutched both Lisanna and Lucy as his little body shook.

After a time it was Happy who spoke first shifting Gray to sit up and Happy stood on her stomach looking at her face. "Lushy…there is bad in the world…but there is good." Lucy opened her eyes to stare at the small Exceed in her lap. "There are always more bad guys than good guys. Do you know why?" Lucy shook her head slowly as she stared into Happy's eyes that held an uncharacteristic seriousness. "Because the bad guys aren't as strong as the good guys. They don't need as many good guys because they are stronger. Strong like Erza. Strong like Natsu and Lisanna. Strong like Gray." The blue cat reached his paws up to touch her face and wipe her tears away, as she always did for him. "Strong like you, Lushy." Lucy let out a strangled sob and pulled Happy into her arms and she buried her face in his soft fur.

"The darkness may seem vast, but never let it shadow you." It was Erza this time who spoke, and she smoothed Lucy's hair. "I fear too Lucy."  
Lucy looked up with wide eyes as she heard her friend. "I fear that one day I will fail to protect too. That one day I will lose everything that I love. I already have lost so many things, but I still have hope." Her eyes grew distant as thoughts of Rob and Simon flashed through her mind, thoughts of Jellal. "The fear I feel is real, never think that it isn't real, because that is when you are vulnerable. But instead of letting that fear rule you, use that fear to be your drive. It is because we fear loss that we are strong. We are each other's weakness, but we are also each others strength."

It was Natsu who continued, "The reason I fight is for my friends. Because I never want to see you, or any of our nakama hurt. So that is why I became strong, while I still will get stronger. Luce…" He looked into her eyes, "You and Lisanna and Happy, you are the reason that I am strong. Because I will not lose you again. Either of you. I watched you die Luce, it almost killed me, and I will become strong, stronger than anyone if I have to, because I will not ever allow that to happen again."

Loke reached his hand out to hold Lucy's. "You are stronger than you think if you can recognize what you fear. Knowing your fears is one step away from overcoming them." Gray nodded and moved off the bed to kneel by Lucy's side. "Lucy…you are as strong and as weak as any of us. And the dark…the dark is weaker than we can ever be, do you know why?" Again Lucy shook her head. "They are weak because they do not fear as we do. They do not fear to lose those around them, so they do not fight to protect. They don't know that the love we have for each other is what makes us strong. That the more we love, the more we will fight to protect the things we love." Lucy slowly stopped crying and looked to each of her friends, feeling the strength and the comfort from each of them.

Lisanna still sat next to her and she placed he forehead to Lucy's with a smile. "You don't have to be strong by yourself Lucy. Strength from strength alone is an illusion. Strength comes from everyone around you. So as long as you know that, you never have to worry. Even if you find yourself in a situation when you are by yourself, you can always know that we are there, in here." Lisanna removed her head and placed a delicate hand over her heart to look around at the people she loved more than anything. "You are never alone because we are family. And you never have to worry, I never have to worry, because no matter how dark it gets in this world there will always be a light. And that light is us. That light is the family of Fairy Tail."

They stayed close to each other for the rest of the night, none wanting to let go of each other. As the hours went by they prepared for sleep. Loke and Natsu stood up and pushed the cots together to form one large sleeping area and they all climbed in and held each other. Happy between Lisanna and Lucy, with Erza on Lucy's other side. Gray slept beside Erza opposite of Natsu who slept by Lisanna, keeping the girls between them as they all fell asleep. Loke stayed for a time to make sure Lucy wasn't in any pain before he flashed out of the room with a light heart and a loving smile.

Out the window the moon was bright and comforting, its soft light casting shadows across the night shrouded landscape. A tall oak tree outside of the infirmary swayed softly as a light breeze rustled through its branches. In the depths of the tree stood a figure distorted by the hazy light, as it stared directly into the room with the sleeping mages. The wind continued to blow as the figure continued to stare. _There will always be light? _The shadowed figure smiled sickly as it jumped from the tree moving swiftly through the shadows to return to its master. _Light is the illusion. In the night the light is weak, and I am of the night. From this night on I will be in every shadow, in your fears, and I will be every nightmare you have._

_I will teach you to fear the dark._

* * *

_Whew!_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave a review about what you thought of it, if there is anything that I messed up on or could make better in later chapters let me know.

Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to do so!

_Love, Light_


	6. Chapter 6

_In the night the light is weak, and I am of the night. From this night on I will be in every shadow, in your fear, and I will be every nightmare you have._

_I will teach you to fear the dark._

* * *

_I will teach you to fear the dark. _

Lucy was torn from her blissful sleep, and sat up with a start; eyes darted around the room now illuminated by moonlight. Her chest rising and falling in short gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the shadows of the room before catching movement at the corner of her vision. She whipped her head around to stare out the window into a large oak tree that was anchored there. _Nothing. _Lucy sighed and laid back down, she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. She felt…threatened. Erza moved beside her, mumbling in her sleep which caused Lucy to smile. _They all look so…innocent, _she thought as she looked at the sleeping faces of her team. Then Happy turned over and buried is face in Lucy's neck, snuggling into her warmth as Erza's hands snaked around her waist and she moved closer to Lucy, "mmm…stawber….mmph…chee..cake…" Lucy's smile widened and soon she felt herself falling back asleep, held in the loving arms of her team, with her worries soon forgotten.

Four more days passed until the healer, Sergeant Fumiki, deemed Lucy well enough to travel. The young mages spent the morning packing their affects away before they bid good-bye to the members of the garrison. Even though they had only been there a week, the garrison had become quite attached to the Fairy Tail members, especially Lucy. Erza bade the weapons master good-bye and he looked as if he would cry. He had given Erza free reign of the armory and training grounds during their stay, and had been completely enamored by he skill, and even attempted to spar with her until he realized, after a near death experience, that he and Erza were on completely different levels.

Lisanna had formed an odd friendship with the cook, as she had gone to the kitchens multiple times everyday to get food enough for everyone. He had been quite taken with her, and impressed with the amount of food Natsu could consume. He had even been kind enough to send a cauldron with flaming pine logs for the Dragon Slayer with their dinners. Gray and Happy had been the center of attention, for none had seen a flying cat before and all had been in awe of the beauty of Gray's Ice Make magic. Natsu had managed to exasperate nearly everyone with his loud voice and destructive habits, though through the vigilance of Lisanna and Erza, they were able to keep him from destroying anything important.

Lucy though, was beloved by all. Once she had been well enough to stand without becoming dizzy, Fumuki had allowed her to roam around the inside of the garrison where she had and befriended all members therein. Every time she walked through a hall she was greeted with smiles and waves, as she greeted each by name, and she made sure that she visited the Lieutenant every morning after breakfast and each evening before she went to sleep.  
The Lieutenant wasn't sure what to make of Lucy. In his experience, Fairy Tail mages were nothing but a nuisance, always destroying things and then leaving before they could be apprehended. But Lucy was so kind and gentle that he sometimes couldn't believe that she was a member of such a rowdy guild. He soon came to see that not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but she was also incredibly intelligent, though she managed to hide it well. Many times during their evening discussions she would show great insight and a wisdom beyond her years. He had even brought up some of the troubles he was having within his command, and after careful consideration she gave him a solution so simple that he had felt quite foolish afterwards.

After the mages had said their farewells, Atsuhiko and Fumuki escorted them to the outskirts of the town, under the pretenses of "making sure you Fairy idiots don't break the town," but everyone knew better.

"Make sure you take it easy, Miss Lucy," Fumuki told the girl seriously, concern evident in his voice. "If I find out that you pushed yourself too hard and ended up making yourself sick, I will personally come to Magnolia and spank your childish butt, do you understand?"

Lucy laughed good naturedly at the elderly healer, "Don't worry Uncle, I will be careful, thank you for everything." With that Lucy stood on her toes to kiss the Sergeant on his weathered cheek. Blushing from both her calling him uncle and the kiss, he grunted in response and pat her head with a calloused hand before stepping back to speak to Erza in a voice too low for Lucy to hear.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Atsuhiko, for your hospitality." The blonde mage said formally, though the warmth in her voice rid it of anything but honest gratitude. "You made our stay more than comfortable, and I am very grateful." Lucy said, as she turned to the large man in question.

"You are more than welcome, miss Lucy. I thank you for your help with the bandits and for keeping the destruction to a minimum." He said with a look at Natsu, who was trying his best to look innocent.

"Please never hesitate to visit if you ever come back, your stimulating conversation was a much needed reprieve from what I have grown accustom, and for that I thank you." The Rune Knight said as he bowed over her dainty hand.

"Safe travels to yourself and your companions, and a speedy recovery to you miss, and now I will take my leave." Atsuhiko looked over to Fumuki who nodded and they bowed formally before turning and heading back to the garrison.

"You know, for such stiff old fogies, those two are actually really cool."

Erza looked at Gray, who had just spoken, and nodded.

"Yes, I never thought that I would enjoy the company of a Rune Knight, much less a whole regiment."

"Well maybe if we weren't constantly having to run away from them because of all the stuff you guys destroy, you would have befriended them sooner." Lisanna said with a tinkling laugh as they started their walk back to Onibus station.

Lucy just smiled as she took one last look toward the town before turning to join her team.

The group made it to the station some hours later, just in time to catch the last train back to Magnolia. They rushed to buy their tickets and found an open booth with enough seats to fit them comfortably. Natsu had his head in Lucy's lap fighting his motion sickness as she played with his hair with her left hand until he fell asleep. They all were laughing at a story that Happy was telling them, one in which he claimed to have wrestled a fish twice the size of Elfman and won. Lucy smiled at her companions and looked across from her to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna?"

The white-haired mage looked over still laughing. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to trade places with me?"

Everyone in the car quieted down to look at Lucy. "I…I—uh…are you sure?" Lisanna stammered out. Since she had returned from Edolas, she and Natsu had resumed their friendship, but Lisanna made sure to keep her distance. Lucy had welcomed her with open arms, but the Take Over mage never once tried to come between the blonde and the Dragon Slayer. She could see that both Lucy and Natsu were just as close as she had been with him when they were younger, and even though it hurt her to stay away from him, she had respected their friendship.

"Yes, I am sure. I think it's time that you both realize your feelings for one another, and I sure as hell am going to make sure he doesn't mess this up." Lucy said, surprising the Take Over mage.

"B-but Lucy, I though you liked Natsu!" All of the mages nodded but Happy just started giggling, and everyone turned to look at the Exceed.

"What are you laughing at, fur ball." Gray asked.

"Heehee, Lucy doesn't liiiike Natsu anymore. Hee! She thinks he is too much of a baby." The blue Exceed said mid-giggle.

"You don't?" Lisanna asked in a small voice.

Lucy just shook her head, causing her hair to lift and sway. "No. I did for a while, after the Phantom Lord incident. He had fought so hard for me, for everyone, and I really admired him for that." She played with his pink spikey hair before continuing. "But after the Tower of Heaven, things changed for me. I saw the way that Erza was loved by Simon and I knew that I didn't have feelings like that for Natsu" Erza's eyes filled with tears as Lucy said this, turning her head away she wiped them hastily on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Erza, I wasn't thinking. I know it still hurts you I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No! It's fine, I just…I still hurt when I think about…what happened. But it isn't a bad hurt really; it just is something that I will have for the rest of my life. And I am grateful for it in a way. I know that I will never forget him. So please, I like it when people talk about him, it lets me know that he is remembered." The red-haired girl gave her a smile that reflected her sincerity. "Please continue, Lucy."

Lucy nodded biting her lip, and began again, "I saw the way he loved her, and I knew that, though I did love Natsu, it was as nakama." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the boy in her lap.

"I didn't love him like that, or how Freed loves Mira. And it was no where near the love for Erza that Jellal has, or the love she has for him. And then when we went to Edolas, I was so happy. He had found you, and even though I was scared that you would take him as my friend, I couldn't just let your love for him fade away. So please, I am tired of watching you suffer Lisanna. You fear that I will take him away forever, and even after we were friends, you still were scared. So this is me, telling you as plainly as I can: I do not love Natsu Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel does not love me. He loves you Lisanna, he always has, and he always will. So please, come over here and hold the man you love, okay?"

Lisanna just stared at her, tears cascading down her face. She abruptly stood up and launched herself at Lucy, and hugged her with all her strength. "Thank you Lucy…thank you so much."

Lucy laughed and hugged her back, almost causing Natsu to fall before they both reached out to steady him.

After the girls were done hugging Lucy lifted Natsu up and wiggled her way out from under him before placing his head in Lisanna's lap. The pretty mage just stared down at him with love filled eyes as she stroked his hair. Natsu flipped to his other side and opened his eyes blearily. "Lis…Lisanna…" he said with a sleepy smile as he saw her.

"Hi, Natsu…" She said quietly, not sure how he would react to her not being Lucy. Natsu breathed a sigh of contentment before snuggling into her, his nose to her lower abdomen, falling back asleep.

Lisanna looked up at Lucy and grinned widely at her, eyes shining with happiness. "Hey Lucy?" She asked after a time, still playing with Natsu's pink hair. "When we were in the forest, after you had protected me from those men…I realized something. I made the decision that even if you and Natsu ended up together that I would stay by both of your sides, no matter what."

Lucy's face brightened as she listened to her friend, and Gray smiled broadly. Erza, however, was only half listening, her mind somewhere else entirely, blushing furiously.

"I didn't know then that you weren't interested in Natsu, but I knew that I had grown attached to you. And when you were so hurt I was scared that I would lose you…and I realized how much I had grown to love you, and I was wondering…" The Take Over mage looked at Lucy, blushing prettily before blurting out, "Lucy, please, would you accept me as your sister?"

Everyone cringed slightly when Lucy let out and excited squeal, nodding her head as she clapped her hands. "Of course Lisanna! I don't know if I can think of anything that could make me happier."

Lisanna let out a relieved sigh before giggling along with Lucy, "Thank you, Lucy-nee!"

Gray just shook his head at the pair before looking over at Erza.

"Oi, Erza. What's that matter with you?"

Erza still looked lost in her thoughts, and her face was flushed.

"Erza?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with concern.

Erza looked up with eyes as wide as saucers, face flushing darker as she stammered out, "Jellal…love—Jellal…"

* * *

Far from the young mages speeding towards Magnolia, hidden in the mountains stood a large castle, far from the prying eyes of Fiorian society.

"The doll and I have returned from our mission, my Lord." A young woman said as she knelt before a large figure seated on a high-backed throne. The woman's hair was cut short, and the color of spring leaves, with her rose colored eyes lowered in reverence. "Would you have me bring him in?"

The figure on the throne let out a melancholy sigh, "Do you have anything important to say?" The woman clenched her teeth slightly as a cold sweat broke out over her. _I don't want to be the one to tell him._ The green-haired woman let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Yes, my great Lord. It has to do with Kira and the knife wielder." The Lord shifted in his seat and began tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. "Florian, my young spring leaf, is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Florian began to tremble, wishing that she had brought the cretin in with her.

Her Lord was a tall man, sleek and slightly muscled, with long golden hair that flowed like silk. His eyes were a piercing blue framed by long lashes of darker gold. He had lush full lips, that were currently smile down at her, and he always had a slightly playful demeanor about him. He wore a flowing white silk shirt that was unbuttoned halfway revealing a muscular chest. His shirt was tucked into a pair of black trousers that were secured to his narrow hips by a scarlet sash. His trousers hugged his slender frame, down his legs before being tucked into a pair of loose pirate style boots. His hair was pulled back from his face and tied with a scarlet ribbon at the base of his neck. Though her Lord may not sound nor look particularly dangerous, Florian knew first hand how brutal he could be.

She spoke again, fighting to keep her voice level. "M-my most revered Lord, Kira was testing the runes as you ordered, he had trapped two mages while the doll and I were with the Mortuus, but somehow they defeated him, and the runes were broken." The tapping continued as the Lord looked at her with a sweet smile on his face. She fought the urge to run from him. "A-after he was defeated he was taken into custody and the cretin sent the knife wielder in to kill him before he could be questioned." She paused trying to find a way she could tell the Lord everything and still walk away with her life.

"Is that all, lovely Florian?" the Lord's fingers beat a continuous tattoo on the arm of his throne as he waited for the woman to continue.

"N-no."

"Then please, sweet girl, finish the story." His eyes narrowing, smile fixed on his face.

"The knife wielder broke into the garrison under the pretense of a friend of one of the mages, but he was distracted."

The Lord just tapped his fingers.

"He saw one of the mages and he was…momentarily distracted…he was interrupted by one of her friends and apprehended after being severely beaten."  
She took a deep breath hoping her Lord would spare her. "He divulged information in his drugged and beaten state before the cretin or I could stop him."

The tapping stopped.

Florian stared at the smooth ground in front of her, willing it to open up and swallow her whole. Suddenly the Lord was standing before her.

"What information did the knife wielder give?" He asked voice dripping honey.

"Th-the runes, and Ivan, I-I don't know all- eeeiiiikkk!" She shrieked felt something connect with her head with crushing force, sending her flying across the vast room, smashing her face-first into a large marble pillar. "M-my Lord…" The Lord was by her in a flash and picked her up by her hair, dragging her screaming to her feet. He balled his free hand into a fist before driving it into her small stomach, breaking nearly all her ribs and causing her to cough up an enormous amount of blood. He held her by her hair with one hand and reached out with his other to grasp her ankles in the other, before lifting her above his handsome head. He lifted his knee slightly as brought her body down with ferocious strength onto it, snapping her back in half as his hand twisted in her hair breaking her neck simultaneously, killing her instantly.

The Lord threw the lifeless body aside, his smile still in place and called for a guard to bring in the doll. A struggling figure was dragged in as it tried to get away, and its eyes widened when it saw Florian dead on the ground in a twisted broken heap. The creature was a mass of gnarled limbs, his face could only be described as ugly, even if it hadn't been scrunched up in terror. It's hair was matted and dirty, just like the rest of it. It let out a mewling noise as it was dropped before the throne that was once again occupied.

"Now then, you mindless puppet, I am really quite put out." The handsome Lord looked down at the quivering mass at his feet with barely veiled disgust before looking down at his shoulder with a sigh. His left shoulder was completely soaked with the blood Florian had coughed up._ This was my favorite shirt._  
"Killing you is pointless, so this is what I will do, cretin. First, you will dispose of that." He motioned to the corpse on the shining marble floor. "Then you will accompany Chade to dispose of Kira and the knife wielding Orhan. You will do this or I will retract my magic from your body and you will cease to exist. You will return to the lifeless doll that I created you from. Do you understand?" The mewling deformed creature nodded vigorously as tears and snot ran down its ugly face.

"Chade." The Lord called out softly, and a large man materialized out of the shadowy corner of the room. He was impossibly tall, nearly seven feet, and his body was lean with muscle. He wasn't bulky, but very defined. His face was handsome, not overly so, but enough that he would have attracted the gaze of many a female, even without his impressive height. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. His hair was black and cut in a style that caused it to spike out towards the left and travel down, with the right side being slightly shorter. He wore simple clothing of plain dark pants over black boots, with a black shirt with a long black coat that blended with the shadows surrounding him. His eyes were a mystery. Silver in color, with a black band around his irises that gave his face an ethereal quality. His silver gaze fell on the lifeless form of Florian with a smirk before moving to the mess shaking before his master. His lip turned up in a disgusted sneer, morphing his handsome face as he walked toward his Lord and bowed.

"You called, my Lord." Chade said in a voice so deep that it vibrated through the chests of everyone in the room.

"Yes, I take it you are aware of the situation?"

The large man nodded. "I was returning from my mission when I felt the presence of Orhan and Kira. I found the garrison they had been taken to, though I did not attend to them. I also saw the mages from the guild that defeated him, they were from Magnolia." The Lord raised an eyebrow at this, "So they were from Fairy Tail?" The Lord smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "Makarov's brats. They always seem to pop up at the most unexpected times, don't they?" He sat there for a full minute. "Who were the mages that defeated that weakling Kira?"

"It was a young blonde mage. She had another with her, some pale haired female." The Lord smiled wider. "Girls? Now there is a surprise. Were they pretty?" Shade looked at the Lord in surprise. "My Lord Cruciatus?" The Lord let out a bark of laughter. "Come now Chade, lighten up." Cruciatus looked at his second-in-command questioningly.

Chade let out a weary sigh. "Yes, my Lord. They were pretty."

"Details!" The Lord cried, filled with curiosity and smiling as if there wasn't a sniveling doll at his feet and a dead body not 4 yards away.

Chade sighed again as he described the two women. "The pale haired female was attractive and she had a shapely body." He paused before he continued. "The blonde also had a very comely figure. Though she was wounded, there is no denying her to be a great beauty." His eyes narrowed as he remembered how she looked through the window, and the feelings she had expressed. "She was very passionate, and quite lovely." He finished stiffly before turning his thoughts to the present. He met the inquiring gaze of his Lord.

"You seemed quite taken with her."

Chade let out a surprised snort. Sometimes he could not understand his master. One minute he was brutally killing someone, the next questioning him about some female.

"My Lord, I have reason for such attentions to her."

"Oho, do tell." He said teasingly.

The large man shook his head ruefully before speaking. "She is what we've been looking for. She is a Stellar mage, my Lord Cruciatus. And a very powerful one at that."

Cruciatus sat up straight and looked down at Chade, all playfulness evaporating.

"From what I could tell from my brief observation is that she has 10 of the Golden Keys, and a vast amount of untapped magical energy." Chade couldn't hold back a smile as he spoke to his master. "And her bloodline was written clearly in her magic. She is a descendent from Auriga."

Lord Cruciatus' face broke into an evil grin, "So, it looks as if Ivan wasn't lying. How fortunate that there is a child of the Fallen still among us. I thought the last one died over a decade ago." Chade nodded, "As had I. Imagine my surprise when I left Ivan to return here after he told us of the existence of another, only to find her myself."

"This is a pleasant occurrence. Fate has smiled on us yet again. The untapped potential for her magic is more powerful than a normal Star wielder, power that I need." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "If she was to be brought here, could you release it?"

Chade thought for a moment before answering honestly.

"Unfortunately no."

Cruciatus looked at him with eyebrows raised. "She is a creature of feeling. Her magic, from what I could tell, is centered around those feelings. Even if we treated her with the utmost delicacy, she would not progress unless we could convince her to love. I think the best way to unlock her power would be to let her become stronger on her own." His eyes burned with wicked flame as a thought came to him. "While I cannot personally affect her will to progress, I can indirectly give her the motivation to become stronger."

Cruciatus looked at his second-in-command thoughtfully. "By what means do you plan on…motivating her."

Chade chuckled darkly, his deep voice reverberating through the large hall. "Fear. The simplest fear that at any moment her loved ones can be ripped away from her. I will show her that the only way to keep them safe is to unleash her power." The Lord Cruciatus look doubtfully at the large man.

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"By showing her that her fears are a reality. I will take something precious from her, and she will know that it was because of her weakness. I will break her down until she is raw from grief, her life will be filled with anguish and then she will have no choice but to rely on her power."

The Lord Cruciatus nodded his head. "Very well Chade. I leave this to you. But be warned: if any _permanent _harm is to befall her, I will end your life. Do what you must, but I want her power. She will make my dreams of Mors Caelum a reality." His eyes turned black as he sent out a wave of power, knocking over the doll and causing Chade to step back. "Do not fail me."

Chade recovered and bowed deeply. "I will not, my Lord."

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I would like to give a special thanks to **Wysteria Starfyre **for pointing out some of the mistakes I have made, hopefully I won't make them in the future! And I also want to thank **ProfessionalOtaku17** for their encouragement.  
I hope you all will continue to read as I am starting to really enjoy this story, and I hope you will too. Please leave a review of what you liked, or what you didn't like, as well as your thoughts about this last chapter.

As always, I do not own the Fairy Tail franchise; however, the story as well as the OC are of my own invention.

Thank you all again!  
Love, Light


	7. Chapter 7

Hello minna! I hope everyone is doing well! This is chapter 7 of "A Flash of Light," I hope you all enjoy it. :)  
I will try and post the next chapter soon, but it's finals week for me so I will probably be a little longer than normal, I'm sorry! Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's original characters. Enjoy...

* * *

Lucy awoke blinking as the bright morning sun shone through her open curtains. She let out a quiet groan, _ugh, whoever told the sun to get up today seriously sucks…_

She lay there for some time, unwilling to get up until something moved beside her. She stiffened slightly when she felt arms encircle her waist, puzzling her to who they belonged. Not overly hot arms nor were they frigidly cold either. She slowly shifted until she could look over and was greeted with the sight of Lisanna's sleeping face. _Hm? _Lucy looked lazily around the room before she saw a flash of scarlet and blue. Happy and Erza were passed out on her couch, both breathing lightly, blissfully asleep.  
_That's right, we all stayed here last night…_ she thought to herself as she let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

They had arrived on the last train to Magnolia late that night, or rather early that morning; everyone had been so tired so Lucy said they would all sleep over at her house. Her gaze flitted from the sleeping pair on the couch to the bundle of arms and legs occupying her spare futon. Lucy's eyes widened and she let out a gasping laugh before clapping her hands over her mouth. She winced in pain as she looked down at her right arm.

While Lieutenant Fumuki was a skilled healer, he could not heal her wounds completely, so she was still in a lot of pain. Her broken arm and her stomach were scratchy like wet wool since they were still mending. _I'll see if Wendy can heal me when we get to the guild. _

Turning her attention back to the futon, Lucy's eyes narrowed evilly as she scooted back and shook Lisanna awake.

"Mmph, morning Lucy—" Lisanna began before Lucy placed her good hand over her mouth shaking her head. Releasing her to place a finger on her lips Lucy motioned her to be silent. She carefully moved off the bed and beckoned Lisanna to follow her, a mischievous smile on her face. Both girls arose from the bed, making their way stealthily into the living room.

"Wha—?" Lisanna began before clapping her own hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Lucy held back her own laughter as she looked down at the sleeping figures of Gray and Natsu on her futon. They had their arms tightly wrapped around each other, snuggling in their sleep, both snoring loudly. Natsu had drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Oh I wish I could capture this moment and keep it forever." Lisanna said as she looked at the pair.

Lucy turned to look at her with a grin that meant no good thing for the sleeping boys.

"I think, Lisanna-nee, that I can help with that." She said with a dark chuckle reaching for her keys. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini." She said in hardly more than a whisper.

"Hello Princess, care to play?" They chirped softly, sensing the need for quiet.

"Can you please turn into Reedus for me?" She asked sweetly.

Lisanna's eyes grew large as she realized what Lucy had in mind.

Once Gemini had morphed into Reedus, Lucy had them paint the snoring pair.

After they were done Lucy thanked them and sent them back, admiring the picture.

By this time Lisanna was snorting, trying to keep herself under control, and Erza sat up blinking owlishly at them. She saw her two guild mates chortling before looking to where they both her staring. A malicious glint arose in her eye and her lips rose in a half smile. Lucy turned, seeing she was awake, and held up Gemini Reedus' painting for her to see. Erza's smirk grew into a grin as she saw this and all three exploded in gales of laughter.

* * *

"Luuucccyyyy! Give me that!"

"No Natsu, I want to show everyone!"

"Oi, Lucy! Get back here!"

"No, oof—quick Lisanna!"

"Lisanna, no! Don't run!"

"Get off me Gray! Lucy here!"

"Ow! Happy quick! Help ME!"

"Aye sir!"

"HAPPY YOU TRAITOR!"

"NO! LUCE, HAPPY, DON'T GO INTO THE GUILD!"

"HA!"

The doors to the guild burst open to reveal a panting Lisanna and Lucy as they ran from two very angry fairy tail males. Laughing loudly they rushed into the guild with Happy circling overhead.

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy gasped out as she and Lisanna hurried toward the bar.

"Morning Lucy."

"Hey Lucy."

"Good morning Lucy." Mira said with a bright smile.

"LU-CHAN!" Lucy looked up to see a blue haired girl hurtling toward her.

"Levy-chan!" She laughed happily as she embraced the bluenette.

"Lu-chan, what happened to you?!" Levy gasped at her blonde best friend, her arm covered in bandages and noticing wrapping poking out from between the hem of her tank top and the waistband of her pants.

Lucy let out an embarrassed laugh, "I uh…I got a little roughed up on our mission, I was careless I guess."

Lisanna looked over at her, breaking her conversation with Mira.

"No you weren't. You were very brave." Lisanna turned to the small script mage. "Lucy got hurt protecting me, we were attacked by bandits and we couldn't use magic and she fought them all off singlehandedly." Levy's eyed widened as she looked over at Lucy.

"She makes it sound cooler than what actually happened!" She said, waving her hand in front of her.

"Been holding out on us, eh Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said standing close behind her. Lucy let out a loud 'EEP' before backing away quickly to sit down. "Gihi." Levy frowned slightly.

"Thank you for protecting Lisanna, Lucy." Mira said from behind the bar with a grateful smile.

"You are Man!" Came Elfman's voice from somewhere in the guild.

Happy landed on the counter, waving a paper around wildly, giggling.

"What is that, Happy?" Mira asked. "And where are Natsu and Gray?"

Before he could answer the doors burst open again as Erza walked in with Gray and Natsu slung over her back. She spotted Lucy at the bar and headed over. And with a twitch of her shoulders, let the boys fall to the floor in an unceremonious heap before taking a place next to Lucy.

"A slice of strawberry cake please, Mira." The Requip mage asked.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Erza, it's a little early for cake, don't you think? Why don't you have breakfast or something."

Erza look at the blonde for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"Very well. I will have pancakes with maple and strawberry syrup, please? With powdered sugar." Lucy just shook her head as she heard her friend.

"Yo, Blondie!"

Lucy jumped as a booming voice called to her. She looked up to see Laxus standing on the second floor. "Jiji wants to see you and Lisanna."

Lucy gulped as she stared at the large blonde man. "Uhm…o-okay."

She stood up and followed Lisanna up the stairs, unaware that Laxus' eyes followed her all the way. "Shit blondie, you terrible."

"Thanks." Lucy said dryly.

Laxus chuckled at her, earning him a raised brow from Lisanna.

After they greeted the master, Lisanna and Lucy were told to sit down and Laxus stepped into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Now girls, why don't you tell me what happened."

* * *

"Oh my goodness!"

"Happy don't show them!"

"That is not Manly!"

"Aw Gray, you and Natsu are cute together!"

"Blue-eyed pink-haired babies? No! Black-eyed black-haired babies!" _Thunk_!

"Nee-chan, are you okay?"

"She's fine, she's just fainted."

"Gah! Why did you grab me in your sleep, you perv!"

"Me?! You're the one who wouldn't let go, flame face!"

"WHAT?! Not even, snow fairy!"

"Fire breath!"

"Ice prick!"

"Flamer!"

"WAAAAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU COLD BASTARD!"

* * *

Makarov sat silently as Lucy left.

"Now, about what Loke told me…that man was from a guild?"

Lisanna shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I couldn't say so master, I wasn't looking for any guild mark when I attacked him. All I could think about was him hurting Lucy…I really can't remember anything about it to be honest…I'm sorry."

"Hm…thank you child, you may go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more, master."

Makarov's eyes softened as he looked at Lisanna's crestfallen face. "You did wonderfully child. You were able to help your nakama. Be proud of that."

Lisanna nodded at his words and slipped out of the room.

After a minute there was a knock on the door. "Master, I need to speak with you." Erza's voice said from behind the door.

"Enter."

"Master, I have some information regarding Lucy's attack that was given to me by Sergeant Fumuki." She said wasting no time.

The master stood on his desk and clasped his hands behind his back, nodding for her to continue. "After the man who attacked Lucy was apprehended and put into the jail at the garrison, he forcefully kept in a drugged state in order to be interrogated. When he was questioned of his reasons for being there, he stated that he was ordered to kill the bandit leader, Kira."

Laxus narrowed his eyes at this, "Then why the hell did he attack Lucy." He growled in a low voice.

Erza's face lost its impassive expression, looked at him in anguish. "He said that he saw her lying there asleep and thought that she would look better in the color red."

Laxus felt his magic gather and crackle around him, he forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. All he could think of was tearing the man's arms off and shoving them down his sick throat.  
Makarov saw his grandson trying to compose himself as he tried to suppress is own fury, as Erza waited calmly for before continuing.

"The man, Orhan, told Fumuki that Kira had been given a task of studying an ancient type of rune writing, one that targets a specific magic."

"What magic?" Laxus asked, scowling.

"Star Wielder magic, but I think he meant Celestial magic."

Makarov, who was pacing back and forth, stopped short with a grunt as if he had been hit in the stomach. "Only that particular magic? Are you sure?"

Erza bobbed her head, "Yes master. Though I don't understand why it would target Celestial magic, it isn't a common magic, so it wouldn't be of much use in general unless—"

"Not to mention it isn't even a powerful magic."

Erza and Makarov turned to look at the Lightning mage, Erza glaring and the master shook his head.

"That is where you are mistaken Laxus, while Lucy herself isn't very strong yet, her magic has the potential to be more powerful than most magics."

"What do you mean by 'yet', master?" Erza asked.

Makarov sighed as he stopped pacing to turn and look at them, hopping off his desk. "Lucy is a stellar mage. A holder of Celestial keys. Each key is associated with a constellation, and there are 88 in total."

"Yes, we know that master." Erza said, trying to mask her impatience, worry for her friend eating at her.

"Don't interrupt."

"Forgive me, master."

Makarov sighed, "Of course." He nodded before speaking again. "Each key is linked to a spirit who dwells within the spiritual realm. The spirits themselves are linked to their constellation, which is where their power originates. The difference between calling their master a 'Star Wielder' rather than a 'Celestial mage' is significant. An ordinary Celestial mage can only call their spirits to aid them in battle, much like Yukino of Sabertooth. However, there are some key holders whose powers go beyond merely summoning spirits. These mages are able to fuse the link between their contracted spirit and their star directly into their bodies. In essence: they themselves are part of the star and can draw its power at will."

"Are you sayin' that Blondie is a Star Wielder and not a Celestial mage?" Laxus asked confused.

"No, if she is as I think, she is both. I began to suspect she might be more than an ordinary Celestial mage when I heard that she was able to cast Urano Metria during the battle of Oracion Seis, as well as during the games without dying." Erza looked at him sharply and Laxus frowned deeply.

"What the hell do you mean, Jiji?"

"Normally, even if the incantation is recited correctly, the mage summoning the spell would be unable to use it. In some cases the power gathered had backfired, killing the mage who was attempting to harness the spell." He looked at the stunned faces of the S-class mages before him. "My suspicions were later strengthened after Edolas, when Lucy was given the fleuve d'étioles by one of her spirits. Never, in the history of the Celestial realm, has a master been given a weapon by their spirits."

The room was silent as Erza and Laxus pondered what their master had told them.

"Eh Jiji, what's this mean for Blondie then."

"It means that she is more powerful than you give her credit for, idiot." The master glared at his grandson. "I don't know everything about this, but I do know is there hasn't been a star wielding Celestial mage in more than a millennia. I only know this much because of First. Being able to draw the power from a star is no small achievement. It would be like Natsu going into battle and being able to eat the flames from the sun at any time, but on a grander scale. Each key she possesses isn't linked to one star, but a constellation made up of multiple, if she received the proper training she would have incredible unlimited power. But even if she would have access to the entire heavens…her body wouldn't be able to handle the strain, so she couldn't use all the power at her disposal; Lucy would have to learn self control, and a lot of it if she wants to survive. But, if she is a Star Wielder and is not shown how to contain her magic, it will kill her."

"So you're saying, if Lucy is this…Star Wielder…she has access to unlimited magical energy, but if she can't control herself she can absorb too much, thereby killing herself?" Erza clarified, her eyes haunted as thoughts of Lucy dying plagued her mind. "So the magic will always be the same, but her ability to control it will falter the more she uses it in battle."

"Yes Erza."

Erza straightened abruptly, "Very well master, I will train Lucy from now on. We will work on her controlling the magic power she already has, as well as prepare for anything that is to come." _I will not let anything happen to you, Lucy._

Master Makarov nodded.

"I will also instruct her in hand-to-hand combat as well as weapons training. She is proficient with her whip, but she is vulnerable when it comes to close quarter combat."

"Oi, what's the point? It's not like the chick's actually in danger, no one even mentioned that." Laxus scoffed, trying to hide his concern.

Erza sighed heavily; her shoulders slumped as she looked between her master and his grandson. They both looked at her, the master's face showed his concern at this uncharacteristic behavior.

"Erza, what haven't you told us."

"The man, Orhan, also said that Kira was given specific instructions to tailor the runes for one particular mage. I think it's safe to assume it was Lucy."

"But Lisanna couldn't use her magic either." Laxus said, thinking it over.

"Not necessarily. From what Lucy told me, Lisanna was knocked unconscious before she even tried to call out a take over. So that is not confirmed."

"Hmph." Laxus grit his teeth, fighting down the urge to take Lucy and teleport her far away from anyone that might hurt her.

_Tch. Why am I getting so worked up over this?_

Makarov looked at the scarlet-haired girl in front of him. "Did he say _who_ gave him those instructions?"

Erza looked at the master and Laxus silently before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Well spit it out, damn it. I've got better things to do than listen to this." Laxus said, growing increasingly restless. _I can take her far away and train her myself. Then I'll know she's okay._

"He said he was instructed by the master of his guild and...one other, he didn't say his master's name but he did mention that his guild. Morte Nutricii."

Erza and Laxus jumped as the Master brought his hand smashing down onto his desk, splitting it in two. "MORTE NUTRICII?" He roared, causing Erza to step back as she nodded her head.

Laxus didn't know why the name brought out such a reaction from his grandfather. He turned to Erza, "Who was the other?"

Erza's face darkened and she clenched her fists.

"Ivan."

Laxus felt his blood boil and his vision turned red.

_How dare he_. How dare that bastard try to hurt a member of his guild. Sparks shot from his body as he thought Lucy's bandaged body; she was hurt because of that monster. Because of his father. Thoughts of electrocuting him, hearing him scream in pain as Laxus ripped out his throat flashed though the Lightning Dragon Slayers mind.

_No one gets to mess with Blondie except me!_

Lightning flared and crackled through the room, as Laxus' arm shot out to hit the wall, exploding it in the process. The sound of splintering wood was followed by the master blowing out the second wall, half in his titan form. The master was breathing heavily, from rage rather than exertion. _That man. My son. How could I have beget such a monster? Why must he come against my other children. _The master ground his teeth, before sweeping his arm across the ground, smashing the remains of his desk out over the second floor railing, busting it as he let out a frustrated bellow.

"IVAN!"

* * *

Okay chapter 7 done! I hope you enjoyed it. There wasn't much going on, but never fear, they will soon. Please leave a review about what you liked or didn't like, I enjoy reading what you all say!

Thank you for reading.

Love, Light


	8. Chapter 8

So I had planned on posting this tomorrow, but it's super short and I could wait. I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately.  
**Warning: From here on out the story will be quite dark and gruesome, so I have changed the Rating to M just to be safe. **Enjoy.

* * *

_"IVAN"_

* * *

The upper floor of the guildhall was suddenly filled with a roaring sound of splintering wood as the walls of Master Makarov's office were blown outwards, raining debris down on the guild members below.

All the mages gathered below looked up to see their masters office demolished, with Laxus sparking from his magic and master half in his Titan form.

"Jii-chan!"

"Master!"

"Laxas-sama!"

"Master! Laxus! What is going on?!" Mira's voice cut through the shouting of her guild mates.

The master seemed to hear her and it seemed to strike something in him, pulling him back to reality. He suddenly shrunk back to his normal size and gave the guild a huge smile. "What are you talking about Mira?" He said with eyes shut, cheesy grin in place.

Everyone looked at him with suspicion. _Does he not realize that he just blew apart his office and half the upper floor?_

Without another word the master jumped down and landed with a soft _whump_ on the counter before turning to Mira. "A beer please!"

Everyone looked at their tiny master in exasperation as he began chugging his beer. He finished with a loud smacking of his lips before calling out, "Another!"

The members of Fairy Tail just shook their heads as they returned to their business, chalking up the disaster to another Fairy Tail-esque happening. The master started in on his second beer when Erza walked calmly down the stairs as if nothing happened. She looked briefly at her master, inclining her head ever so slightly, before making her way over to Lucy and the rest of her team.

As Makarov chugged his drink he was dimly aware of his grandson coming to stand next to him, his eyes fixed on Lucy.

"Jiji, what the hell is going on?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know Laxus." The small master said forlornly, staring into his empty mug. "But I have a feeling that whatever it is, it doesn't bode well for Lucy."

* * *

**_Fear_**_._

Screams ripped from the throat of the man struggling beneath him.

_**Dispair**__._

He thrashed around in vain, trying to free himself, beating wildly at his attacker.

**_Pain_**_._

Blood splurted out from between the writhing man's lips he shoved his newly acquired weapon into the man's stomach before twisting it up savagely in between his ribs.

_**Death**__._

The man's screams turned into a gurgle as he slowly choked on his own blood. His attacker laughed loudly, a deep echoing laugh of pure malice as he threw his weapon aside. The dead man's own shaving razor. Blood shone wetly across the floor, covering the dead man lying there in his ripped Lieutenant's garb.

The laughing figure stood over the body of the man he had just killed so viciously as a sardonic smile crept across his face, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

_His fear had tasted so…good. _

He shivered in pure delight before slowly turned his attention to the shaking figure now huddled behind the bars of his cell, starting to sob.

"Please, please Chade, I—I'll do anything!"

Chade's smile grew wider as he looked at the pleading man.

_That's right, beg for mercy. _

"Orhan, you know me better than that. You know that you did." Chade stepped closer as he examined the blood covering his hands. With a flick of his wrist the bars of the cell bent wildly with a loud screech of metal, allowing him to walk through.

Orhan was sobbing uncontrollable as he watched Chade come closer. "Please…please Chade…don't do this..."

Chade just looked at him. "But why not?" He asked as he licked the blood of his fingers with relish. "Thing's are just starting to get fun."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy! Widen your stance and evenly distribute your weight! If you stand like that one attack from me will knock you on your back."

Lucy widened her stance and dug her feet in to the ground making sure she was even. She held her practice sword out in front of her keeping her breathing level.

"Very good. Now, when in combat always, _always_, be aware of your stance. It is the foundation from which your entire technique stems. Remember what Freed told you. If your stance is weak then your technique will be weak, and then you will be defeated." Lucy nodded.

"Now, HERE I COME!"

Lucy stood still for a moment, bracing herself, before launching to the side with lithe gracefulness as Erza rushed her. She lifted her sword to deflect the attacking blade, and the training yard was filled with the clashing of steel on steel.

"Good! Now, I'll attack again. Parry and strike!" Erza commanded mid-slash.

Lucy landed nimbly and took her stance again, catching Erza's blow just before it connected to her head, flicking it away with her own as she leapt forward; sword aimed at Erza's heart. Suddenly, the red-haired mage brought her own sword crashing up, hitting Lucy's blade so hard it made her hands ache. She flew backwards, tucking her legs to her chest as she flipped through the air, landing lightly on her feet and reaffirming her battle stance.

Erza looked at her in surprise.

"Very good Heartfilia, where did you learn that?"

Lucy smiled at her, "All ladies of the noble houses are instructed in many different skills. I was quite proficient in gymnastics." She spoke, lapsing into her proper speech as she winked at her sparring partner, never relaxing out of her stance.

Erza grinned at her, "That is fortunate to hear. Let us see what else you have been hiding, Heartfilia!"

With that she launched herself at Lucy, sword raised. The training yard was once again filled with the sounds of clanking metal on metal. Erza smiled as she fought her best friend. Lucy was full of little surprises. While she was not physically strong like herself, she had some grasp of proper technique that she had learned during her fencing lessons as a youth, and knew most of the basics of sword combat. What surprised Erza the most was how quick she was. She always knew Lucy was fast, for she dodged many enemy attacks during their missions, but that was all defensive. Here Lucy showed she could use her speed for offensive maneuvers as well. Each attack was neatly parried and Lucy was even able to attempt to break Erza's defense. She failed each time, but she was getting better. With each attack and defense Lucy's feet were constantly moving, and her sword seemed to be a natural extension of her arm. Erza was impressed with how Lucy flitted to and fro with graceful movements; she seemed to almost be dancing with her sword.

Erza once again grinned.

"Dancing." She managed to puff out as both she and Lucy were becoming winded.

Lucy only nodded.

Erza decided it was time to end their lesson for the day, she jumped back from Lucy, as she did the same.

They stood contemplating one another, until Erza rushed forward, sword held aloft, straight at Lucy. Lucy watched as she came closer before dropping to the ground and wrapped her legs around Erza's causing her to fall to the ground with a surprised grunt. Both girls twisted and kicked themselves up, pointing their swords at the other's throat.

Erza looked at the sword held under her chin before flicking her gaze to look at Lucy, pride shining in her eyes. "Very good, Heartfilia. You have come very far." Lucy smiled as she lowered her blade. "You are incredible, Erza. I never though I would ever be able to hold my own against you, even if it was only for a minute."

"A minute is all one needs to turn the tide of a battle, remember that."

After her conversation with Laxus and Master, Erza had begun training Lucy immediately. They had just ended their sixth week of training. Lucy trained every morning before breakfast, focusing on meditation. She would call Capricorn out and he would work with her to expand and control her current magic. Then after breakfast Erza would join her and they would go to the guilds weigh room, and Erza would put her through the workout from hell; adding more and more to their routine as Lucy excelled. Erza would then have Lucy call out Loke and she would leave them to work on hand-to-hand would return to work on grabbling and various wrestling techniques. Lucy was adamant that Erza teach her grappling rather than Loke, saying the last thing she wanted was to end up entangled in the arms and legs of her amorous spirit. They would break for the rest of the day and then return at sun down to work on their swordplay.

It was some weeks before Erza consented to spar with Lucy, for Erza didn't understand the concept of holding back. So for the first 6 weeks she was trained by, oddly enough, Freed. He had heard from Laxus that Erza would be training Lucy, and had offered his services, by urging from Mira, until Lucy was proficient enough to hold her own against Erza. Neither Freed nor Erza had expected Lucy to become as skilled as she had, and both were immensely proud of her.

The girls smiled at each other, as they lowered their swords, and were greeted by the sound of clapping. Looking up, Lucy saw her other sword arts instructor.

"Freed!" She shouted giggling. "Did you see me?"

"Yes Lucy, I saw you. You did well. Almost well enough that I would take pride in claiming you as my student publicly." He said straight-faced.

"Aw, just almost?"

"Well, maybe a little more than almost. You did splendidly, I am proud."

Lucy fought the urge to squeal and throw her arms around his neck, but she knew that Freed didn't like being touched by people, unless it was the Raijinshū or Mirajane.  
Lucy had played matchmaker for the matchmaker nearly a month ago by winning a bet with Freed, and making his payment to ask Mira out on a date. After the first date he seemed to think that asking her out on more was a very good idea, and then Mira decided that he just needed to be hers already, and declared them a couple. Much to happiness of both parties.

"Freed, you have certainly brought Lucy a long way. If she continues learning at this speed, she will certainly be on par with me within two years."

"Ugh, another two years?!" Lucy hung her head as she finished putting away her equipment and they started back into the guild. "I don't think I'll live that long." Lucy's mind was filled with thoughts of her workouts with Erza and now she had to spar with her too…she shuddered at the horrors she would soon be facing.

"A two years is not a great amount of time, especially when it comes to swordsmanship. Many people have trained for years to be at the level you have achieved in only six weeks. Your training as a child most likely has much to do with that. I believe if you are taught a skill as a child and grasp it, then when you are an adult the skill comes naturally back to you, because you never really forget it. I find that it was easier to learn things as a child, now it takes me twice as long to learn anything new."

Freed nodded as they entered the guild hall, "Yes, and I believe we will start something new as well Lucy, since Erza will be taking over your sword training."

Lucy looked up at him in surprise, "You still want to train with me?"

"Yes of course. While strengthening your body and magic is essential, you also must begin to strengthen you mind. We will begin by learning to write and unwrite basic rune traps as well as basic strategy in battle."

"Oh…well, I have already covered basic runes in my own studies, I have finished volumes one through six of 'Applica Runiovt' and am now starting in 'Advanced detection' and 'Fortifying B' at level seven and eight." Lucy said as they made their way to 'their' table. For the last few weeks Lucy claimed the table nearest to Gajeel's for her study table, and she would often be joined by her team and Freed when he wasn't with the Raijinshū or Mira.

Freed looked at her in surprise and admiration. "Really? That is fantastic! Did you understand it at all?" He asked as they sat down, his face lighting up.

Lucy laughed good-naturedly at his sudden display of emotions. "Yes, it really is simple when you get the base languages down, it took me a while though. The only real trouble I had was in Fortifying B level 4, when you had to take a single letter from the main rune and couple it with the second and fifth streams to divert the primary rule into a state of change. I didn't know that you could change the rules of a rune after you had written it."

Freed was ecstatic at this point and launched into a detailed explanation of runes and rules of runes, he had never had someone whom he could speak with about his magic, and Lucy was more than intelligent enough to keep up with him as he lectured.

Erza sighed as they began their technical discussion, grateful that she didn't have to learn such a complicated magic. "I am going to go get some food, do you want anything?" She asked the pair. Lucy broke off her conversation long enough to say she wanted a smoothie and a bacon and tomato sandwich. Freed just lifted his arm in a non-committal flap and began asking Lucy more questions about her reading.

Erza made her way to the bar where Mira was finalizing the mission log for the day. She looked up when she saw Erza, giving her a bright smile. "Hello Erza, how was training?" Erza looked back at Freed and Lucy with a slight smile.

"It was great actually." Mira looked at her in surprise. "Lucy has far surpassed all expectations within a very short amount of time. I will be taking over for Freed now as she has learned all she can from him."

"Wow, I never knew Lucy had it in her." Mira rushed to finish as she saw Erza frown at her. "I mean, I always knew that she was stronger than we were seeing, but I never thought that she would be able to keep up with you in a sword match."

Erza's shoulders relaxed, "Yes, I too was curious of how her training would go, but I must say that I am incredible proud to have such a pupil."

Erza once again looked back at the pair, whose heads were now over a large open tome and Lucy was scribbling frantically on a piece of notepaper.

"As is Freed. He as said that he will now teach her rune magic as well as battle strategy from now on." Mira smiled widely at this. "I am glad that he has someone to discuss his magic with, sometimes he tries to talk to me about it, but it goes right over my head!"

Erza nodded, "Mine too. Well Mira, I was wondering if you had the time to maybe make us some food, if the kitchen is open?"

"Yes of course, what would you like?"

* * *

After Erza had gotten their food, Freed and Lucy continued their studies until long after everyone had gone. When Lucy realized the time she put an end to their discussion, much to the disappointment of Freed.

Lucy walked home with a new tome on runes tucked under her arm, and sighed in contentment. She hadn't ever felt this…free. Even though she was in training, and she only had one day a week to herself, she felt like she made more time than she ever did when she would just sit around all day. _I think it's because now I have something I am working towards. _She smiled dreamily.

Entering her apartment she placed the book carefully on her desk before grabbing her pajamas and heading for the shower. After her nightly regiment was completed she crawled into bed and snuggled into her warm blankets, thinking of everything from food to the meaning of life as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

"How's training going?"

"It's going very well. I always thought she was a weak mage, but I know now that is from lack of training rather than ability. Very soon she will just as strong, if not stronger, than the other members of her team, besides Erza." This information was greeted with a deep chuckle.  
"Laxus-sama, what is the reason that you had me offer to train her?" Freed asked looking at his leader.

"Do you not like teaching her?" Laxus returning the look.

"No, that isn't it. I am very honored that you asked me to train someone you so obviously care deeply for. I was just curious if there was a specific reason for this training, besides your feelings for her." Laxus dropped his cup which fell and shattered on the ground, and he stared open-mouthed at his friend, his mouth closing and opening as he tried to find his words. He looked somewhat like a blonde haired fish, though Freed would have died than rather than admit that.

"Wha-what the hell do you mean my fe-feelings? Shit, I am just making sure that weakling is able to take care of herself. If she stays that weak she'll start giving Fairy Tail a bad name." Freed just looked at him with one eyebrow raised as he listened to his stuttering leader. Never had Freed heard Laxus stammer, which just further confirmed his suspicions. "I-I don't like Blondie, Freed. I just want her to be okay." Laxus finished lamely. _Shit that sounds stupid, even to me. __  
_

Freed just looked at him for a few seconds. "If you do not wish to discuss your feelings for miss Lucy that is fine, but do not insult Lucy, nor my own intelligence, by trying to deny them. It is not noble of you, Laxus." Laxus looked at his friend in shock for the second time that night. He was surprised by the defense of Blondie, but more so because of the exclusion of _sama _that had been the suffix of his name for as far back as he could remember when speaking with Freed.

He sighed in defeat. "Whatever." Freed seemed to take this as his affirmation and nodded, standing up to leave.

"Oi Freed."

Freed stopped to look at his leader, who was staring into his lap at his clasped hands. "Yes Laxus-sama?"

Laxus looked up with a ghost of a smile before looking back at his hands. "Has Lucy shown any signs of her magic changing? Or has her magic suddenly become stronger?" Freed looked sharply at him, but he just continued to stare at his hands. "No, Laxus-sama. Her magic is very nearly the same, though she has been able to focus it more. She is able to now summon out five spirits in a row in battle, and keep three out for nearly four hours at a time while not in combat. But that is by her usual magic." He stated with obvious pride in his voice. He sobered suddenly, "Is her magic supposed to change?"

Laxus shook his head, "Never mind, you go ahead and go. I'm sure Mira is waiting for you."

Freed felt his face heat up at this, but put the thoughts of his beautiful white-haired girlfriend aside in his concern for Lucy. "Laxus-sama, is there something you're not telling me?"

Laxus waited before answering. "Yes." He nodded slowly, but continued before Freed could ask what. "I'm not allowed to tell you Freed, or else you know I would. Just please, make sure to keep an eye on her. I have to go on a mission for Jiji tomorrow, and I won't be around to make sure she's okay. I…I would really appreciate it." He clenched his hands in his lap as he waited for Freed's answer.

"Of course I will. She has become important to me as well, Laxus-sama."

Laxus looked up at him and straightened his shoulders, his monetary vulnerability gone. "Thanks, now get the hell out."

Freed smiled as he turned to go. He had never seen Laxus so concerned for a girl, and out of all the women in the guild he was glad it was Lucy. He left Laxus' office to walk down to meet his girlfriend. He smiled as he saw her lovely form waiting for him, and he gave her a quick kiss before they exited the guild. The sky was filled with clouds and he felt the winds pick up. _Looks like it was going to be another Autumn wind storm_, he thought as they hurried toward Fairy Hills.

* * *

The wind was whipping strongly through the streets of Magnolia, causing the trees to sway and churn wildly, groaning under the onslaught. Leaves and stray branches tumbled through the streets as a shadow wreathed man stood underneath a window framed in pink curtains. After a moment the man jumped to the window and opened it before slipping inside.

Chade looked down at the sleeping figure of Lucy Heartfilia, the Star Wielder that would change his fate. The large man stood looking down at her, his head almost touching the ceiling because of his height as he watched her for a time. The wind continued and rushed into the room through the now open window, lifting the hair of the sleeping mage, causing her hair to whip around her face. Chade looked at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face as the wind blew the papers in her room, filling the place with the sounds of flapping, like paper wings.

"Mmph…Nats…close the window…idiot." The blonde mumbled out sleepily. Chade shook his head as he turned and closed the window. He turned back and saw disheveled state Lucy's golden hair was in, noticing how completely innocent she looked. He felt himself smile softly before he sat on the edge of her bed. Reaching out a tentative hand he smoothed her hair down and tucked a few strands behind her ear. _She has nice ears_. _They're small and dainty, just like she is. _ Chade froze and looked down at the girl in shock. _What? _He stood up quickly and looked at the girl warily. She shouldn't be affecting him like she was; he had no time for such idle fantasies. With that thought he reached into his long coat and pulled out a bundle and set it on her desk.

_A gift for you girl._

With that he went out the window, making sure to close it securely behind him. Chade felt himself begin to merge into the shadows; but not before sneaking a glance back to the sleeping figure of Lucy. He melted away into the night as the wind continued with the sounds of groaning trees and flittering leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10 to "A Flash of Light." I hope you all enjoy it! From here on out the length of my chapters will vary, so some might be really long and some might be short like chapter 8.

**Important: **I have been debating on whether or not I would switch back and forth from 3rd person to 1st person every so often, I haven't ever switched during a story but I've seen it done in other Fan Fics, what do you guys think? Should I?

**Also Important: **I am putting a poll up on my page for the pairing in this story, SO if you want to have a say about who Lucy ends up with go ahead and head to my page. If not, just sit back and be surprised!

Oh! And I forgot to say "I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters," in my last chapter so this is me saying it x2! Enjoy...

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the early morning, she blearily noted that it was still some time before sunrise. Lucy almost wanted to complain but she couldn't find the motivation, it was too nice a morning. She smiled and stretched like a cat, a very happy cat, and made a loud stretching noise as she settled back into her blankets with a sigh. Today was her day off from training, and she had plans to do absolutely nothing.

She laid there in blissful laziness for a whole of two minutes before she became restless.

_Damned Erza. Damned Freed. Damned training. _She thought as she sat up. _I can't even relax for five minutes without feeling weird. _She moved off her bed to head to her bathroom when she stopped, noticing something on the floor. She frowned as she picked it up. The papers from her desk were strewn around the room, making it appear like a fresh blanket of paper snow. With a martyred sigh she began picking them up. _They must have flown down after Natsu came over. _

Natsu.

She turned to look at her bed, which was empty. Her frown deepened. She could have sworn he came over last night. With a shake of her head she walked toward her desk and set the papers down when something brightly colored caught her eye. Her frown was replaced with a bright smile as she saw a medium sized parcel wrapped in bright pink paper with a bow on it. She saw there was a tag and she grabbed it excitedly.

_To the lovely Lucy,  
A gift for you, to remember the friends you once had. Always remember that they are where they are today because of you.  
With love and affection,  
Your Prince, Cruciatus_

Lucy's brow furrowed as she read this. She didn't remember knowing anyone named Cruciatus. With a shrug she turned to go into the bathroom. _I'll open it later. _She thought, grabbing a random shirt off a pile of laundry she had folded the night before and a pair of matching underwear as she headed into the bathroom.

After she finished bathing she dressed, pulling the shirt over her head she began laughing as she realized the shirt she was wearing was one of Gray's, _must have gotten mixed with my laundry during one of his random strippings._ She pulled her pair of black boyshorts on and exited the bathroom as she towel dried her hair. She approached her desk and read the note again, still puzzled. With a sigh she tossed the towel onto the chair as she began to untie the bow, smiling lightly. She unwrapped the first layer of paper to reveal another, and slowly peeled back the second. On the third layer there were strange stains permeating the thin material, _what's this?_ By the fourth, a strange odor reached her nose and she paused. She looked at the package trying to figure out what could be inside. Apprehension filled her as she reached her hand out to lift the last layer, pulling it back.

The silence of the morning was broken as she let out an earsplitting shriek. Bile rose up in her throat as she stumbled back against her bed, panic filling her and all she could think of was running away. So run she did. She tore out of her apartment, tripping down the stairs as she rushed into the street. It was still fairly early, the sun was just peaking over the horizon as she stumbled blindly down the cobbled street. She couldn't see or think clearly and was breathing heavily from panic as she ran until the guild come into view. She sprinted sobbing towards the doors and flung them open to rush inside, making it towards the center of the hall before crashing straight into something hard. She began to fall and she scrunched her eyes shut waiting to feel the ground, but instead she felt arms encircle her waist and pull her roughly onto someone's chest.

"Lucy!" A masculine voice called, filled with concern. Lucy looked up into her rescuers face before letting out a strangled sob and burrowing her face into his chest.

* * *

Laxus had just finished his mission briefing with his grandfather and was getting ready to leave the guild as the sun started to rise. He rolled his shoulders back, feeling and hearing them crack with a satisfying _pop_, as he tried to alleviate some of the tension in them. He had fallen asleep in his office again pouring over the maps given to him by Makarov.

For the last month he had been sent on scouting missions all over Fiore looking for the dark guild that was in league with his father. He grunted in frustration as he grabbed his travel bag and swung it over his shoulder. It was just not his day. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling of apprehension that had been plaguing his since the day before. Even after he had asked Freed to watch over Blondie he still felt uneasy. He wanted to stay but he knew this had to be done, and he didn't trust anyone else to do it beside himself.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up in agitated tufts as he headed toward the guild doors. When he reached about midway the doors flew open to reveal a panting and sobbing Lucy. Laxus froze in place when he saw her, and she ran forwards into the guild not looking where she was going. He took two steps forward just before Lucy crashed into him, throwing herself off balance and she started to fall. Laxus reached out and caught her before she hit the ground and hugged her to his chest. She was shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating as she clutched his shirt and he could feel her pulse racing.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed as she continued to shake, his voice caused her to pull back and look at him. His heart nearly shattered when he saw the fear in her eyes. With a strangled sob she buried her face into his chest and sobbed harder. He wrapped his arms around her body and lowered them both to the ground. Once he was sitting she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling herself closer to him. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew is that he needed to make sure she was okay. He began speaking in a low voice as his hand made comforting circles on her small back. He rest his cheek on her head and began to rock her back and forth like a child until her sobs lessened and her pulse began to slow.

"Lucy, Lucy calm down." He started to say. "You're okay."

He repeated this until she was only letting out a soft whimper. He turned his head and placed a tender kiss in her hair. "I've got you." He said, both as a comfort and a promise.

They sat their in silence for another minute, with him rocking her and stroking her back until he realized that they were still in the middle of the guild. He looked up to see Mira staring at him with her mouth dropped open, while Freed just stood there, and Cana was sitting at the bar, her barrel of liquor forgotten. He noticed a few other guild members were staring at him as well, but he didn't care. He just sat there with Lucy cradled in his lap, until she cried herself hoarse and slipped into unconsciousness.

He saw Freed say something to Mira and she nodded and rushed away. Freed walked toward him and knelt a few feet from him. Laxus watched him warily as Freed moved closer, which caused Laxus to growl at him, before he stopped suddenly and gave Freed an apologetic look.

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you to bring her to the infirmary so she can lay down." Freed said quietly. Laxus nodded, feeling slightly bad for growling at one of his closest friends. He just couldn't stand the thought of anyone being near Lucy in this state.

He stood up slowly, so to not wake up his precious bundle, and followed Freed to the infirmary. He lay her down in the cot Mira had set up and then sat on the edge, smoothing her back from her tear-streaked face.

"Did she say what happened?" Mira asked as she placed a cup of cold water on the table beside the cot and handed a few aspirin to Laxus. "Those are for when she wakes up. She'll have one hell of a headache."

Laxus took the aspirin in one hand and shook his head. "No, she just cried. I don't know if she even knew who was holding her." He said with sadness evident in his voice.

There was a sudden flash of golden light as a figure rushed toward Lucy's side. "Lucy!" But before the figure could reach her he was slammed into the opposite wall with Laxus' hand wrapped around his throat. "What the hell Laxus! Let me go!" Loke yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me what the f*** is going on!"

Loke just continued to struggle. "Asshole let me go, I need to see that she alright!" Laxus ignored him and squeezed his neck harder.

"Laxus, release him!" Both Laxus and Loke turned to see the master enter the infirmary. Laxus growled but released his grip on the lion spirit who went immediately to Lucy's side. "Jiji-" Laxus began.

"Not now Laxus." the master looked over at Loke. "Loke, do you know what happened?"

"I…yes, Master."

"Tell me."

Loke sat beside Lucy and took her hand in his, looking her over to make sure she was uninjured before turning to Makarov. "A short while ago I felt Lucy go into a complete state of panic, and I force opened my gate into her apartment but she had disappeared. I was going to run after her but I found something on her desk. I…It was thing that scared her."

"What the hell could have scared Blondie so bad?"

"Explain, Loke."

"It...no. I will just have to show you." He stood up and let out a deep sigh. "Prepare yourself. Mira please leave." Mira shook her head, refusing to leave Lucy. "Mira, go. Lucy will be hungry when she wakes up, and I don't want anyone to hear about this yet." Makarov ordered. The white-haired girl gave him a hurt look, her eyes filled with tears as she turned to leave. "Freed make sure she stays out."

Loke flashed out of the room and was back within the minute with a pink wrapped parcel in his hands. His face was set in a mask of disgust as he set it down on a table at the far side of the room. Laxus let out a gag as the stench of rotten flesh assaulted his nostrils. "Shit! Is that-"

Loke nodded before rushing to the window and heaved the contents of his stomach through it. Master Makarov walked the length of the room, pulling a chair up so he could stand over the table. With a steady hand he reached out to lift up the covering of pink paper to reveal what lay beneath. The master grit his teeth and pulled his hand back sharply. Laxus walked up behind him, trying to ignore the smell of decaying flesh. There, nestled in light pink tissue paper, was a neatly folded uniform. A uniform of a Rune Knight. Atop it was a ornate shaving razor, stained and encrusted with old blood. Laxus froze as he looked over the shoulder of his grandfather, staring straight into the face of a man.

Only the face.

Laxus couldn't tear his eyes away from the limp face, sitting there like a limp bloody mask, his eyes stared in horror at the holes where there should have been eyes. Bile rose up in his throat as he looked down at the gruesome sight. _How…how could someone do this? _He stood there in complete disgust as his grandfather lifted the other side of the paper to uncover a bloodied and broken severed hand. The hand seemed to have been ripped off from it's body from the wrist, it's digits broken and rotten. Laxus couldn't take anymore. He started to turn away when something caught his eye. To his everlasting horror he saw, clasped in the decaying fingers, a tiny golden framed picture. Blood covered the small frame but he knew, without a shade of doubt, whose likeness was fixed there.

_Lucy… _

* * *

_Shiver. EW….please don't hate me...  
_ Please leave a review about what you thought, or any suggestions you have, I'll try to be better at getting back to you guys. Also! Please make sure if to go put in a vote to whom you think Lucy should be paired.

Thank you so much for reading, and I will be posting another chapter soon!

_Love, Light_


	11. Chapter 11

Alright minna, here is chapter 11 of "A Flash Of Light." I wrote this one in 1st person to see what it would be like, so let me know what you think.

**Warning: **Alright…so things will be getting pretty heavy for the next couple chapters, but don't think that I hate any of them at all okay? I feel that in order for there to be a great victory there must be a great evil. Please, don't hate me too much or decide to stop reading because of the depressing stuff that's about to happen...

As usual I'd like to say thank you for reading, and that I **do not** own Fairy Tail, nor any of it's characters. Enjoy...

* * *

Loke's Point of View.

I turned from the window where I had just emptied the contents of my stomach. I still couldn't believe what was going on. How? How could someone fall so far from sanity as to do that? I looked back over to Laxus and master, they both bore the same looks on their faces: disgust, horror, dread, and fear for Lucy. Laxus started to turn away, but he stiffened and stared into the mutilated hand.

"That's—"

"Lucy." I sighed out as I walked to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"How the hell did they get a picture of her?" He demanded.

I turned around to find him staring at me with an accusatory look on his scarred face. _Back the hell off lightning freak._ "While we were at the garrison in Lofton one of the young privates was given a capture lacrima as a present, and he went around taking pictures of everyone. His favorite person to take pictures with was Lucy."

"Is that him in the picture with her?" The master asked me.

I heard a rustle of blankets and turned to see my princess awake. She should have looked terrible, but she was still beautiful to me. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair was a mess and damp, from her morning shower I presumed, but her choice of clothing made me frown. She was wearing a man's shirt that reached to her mid-thigh and nothing else. It made me angry that she should be wearing a man's shirt that wasn't mine.

"It's Atsuhiko." She said in a flat emotionless voice.

I felt like I had been stabbed through the chest at her lifeless tone, shaking it off I rushed to her side and tried to help her stand, but she waved me away.

"I'm fine, Loke." I frowned again, she was not fine and we both knew it. I knew better than to push her about it though so I dropped my hands and let her stand unaided. If I made too much of a fuss she would send me back to the spirit realm and she'd be stuck with that overgrown light bulb, which I was _not_ about to let happen.

"Lucy," the master said in a kind voice as he turned around, making sure his body shielded the pink wrapped parcel, "I'm sorry to distress you further child, but how do you know that this is Lieutenant Atsuhiko?" I saw Lucy wince as she prepared to speak, and it took all of my will power to not hit the Fairy Tail master with my Regulus. Can't he see how upset she is?!

Lucy must have sensed my anger through our bond and turned to look at me, giving me a small smile. "It's okay, Loke. I have to tell them sometime, and now is just a good a time as any." I let out a frustrated sigh, but made myself relax for her sake.

"I know it's Atsuhiko because that is his shaving razor, he told me one night that it was a gift from him wife, Yumi." Lucy bit her lip, swallowing hard.

_It's okay Lucy, I'm here for you. _I sent her a comforting thought as I slipped my hand into hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She turned to look at me with her big brown eyes, and I was shocked to see how dull they were. She squeezed my hand lightly back and turned to the master again. I saw Laxus watching us with narrowed eyes. _Eat that lightning rod. _

"Also, uhm…the ring. O-on his hand, it was his great-grandfather's. He told me that it was a family heirloom. And he planned to give it…to give it to his s-son. On hi-his next birthday." My poor lovely princess was struggling to keep her voice level as she spoke, but I could feel her anguish rolling of her in waves. Her eyes were dry but they held such sadness that I could hardly bear it.

The master nodded. "Thank you Lucy, I am sorry."

Lucy stood there for a moment; her hand clenched mine as she began to shake.

"Lucy! Princess what is the matter?" I said in a panicked voice.

"The note."

_The note? _

The master stiffened, "Child, there was a note?" He asked, trying to stay calm, but I could sense his magic pressure rising, and his eyes were glowing slightly.

Lucy looked down, her face twisted as if she was in pain. "The note, attached to the bow. It was to me. It's my fault." She whispered, shaking. "It's my fault." She said again.

"Blondie, it's not your fault, don't say that." Laxus said, his eyes pained as he watched Lucy who crumbled to the ground, he took a step forward.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Lucy whispered in a broken voice, staring slack-faced at the ground. I couldn't stand it anymore; I knelt down next to her and drew her into my arms. I hated her like this. I hated the person who did this to her. He hurt my precious Lucy. He took her smile. I held her close as she whispered to herself over and over again, breaking my heart with every word.

Laxus turned to the package and lifted the paper to reach the bow; his nose wrinkled, as I knew his dragon senses amplified the stench immensely.

He took the note and opened it before freezing suddenly. He stared down at the paper and I could sense his rage building. Lightning crackled around his body and his eyes flared with anger. He roughly shoved the paper at his grandfather before teleporting out of the room. Outside I saw bright flash of light and loud cracks of lightning followed by thunder. The light flashed through the window nearly blinding me as I heard Laxus roar. There was no magic in his roar but it was filled with such rage and anger I could feel it in my soul. I felt the walls shake from the sound as he roared his frustration into the still morning air.

Lucy had stopped her mantra and was staring out the window as the lightning flashed, her face a blank mask. I pat her head lightly before walking toward the master who was refusing to read the note. I gently took the piece of paper from his hand, and unfolded it to read the words written there:

_To the lovely Lucy,  
A gift to you, to remember the friends you once had. Always remember they are where they are today because of you.  
With love and affection,  
Your Prince, Cruciatus_

I calmly handed the note back to Makarov and stood contemplating the wall for a moment. All at once I flashed out of the infirmary into my house in the Celestial realm and sealed off Lucy's mind from mine before I threw back my head and let out an agonizing scream. I grabbed the first thing that came to hand, my table, and threw it into the wall. I couldn't see through the blinding rage that engulfed me. I didn't care what it was, I destroyed it, screaming my frustration into the empty rooms of my house.

"LUCY!" Was all I could yell, how could someone do this to her? She was too pure, too innocent for such horror. I growled in rage as I crushed and smashed my way through my house. _She is too pure for such evil. She will never forget this. She will always have that guilt. _

"It wasn't her fault!"

I ran outside, out into the ridge of trees that surrounded my house. I beat into the trunk of the tree with my bare hands, magic forgotten. "It wasn't her fault!" My hands were bleeding and the pain was excruciating, but all I could see was Lucy with her blank face and dead eyes, overwhelmed with guilt that wasn't hers.

"It's not her fault! It wasn't her fault! It shouldn't be her."

I fell to the ground and raised my bleeding fists in the air, screaming to the empty sky. "It isn't her fault." I crashed my hands into the ground with all my strength, feeling my bones break from the impact.

"LUCY IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12! I don't own Fairy Tail, but I hope you like my story! Enjoy...

* * *

Chade's Point of View

"Lord Chade! Lord Cruciatus has returned." I looked up to see a guard standing in the open archway of the hall. Stupid weakling, he's seriously just standing there shaking. I shut my book and stood up.

"Understood." I said to him, he wasn't going to leave until I acknowledged him. Idiot. This book was getting good too. He saluted sharply and then took off out of sight. Seriously, sometimes I wish people wouldn't be so scared of me; it kind of makes a guy feel unwanted.

_I should probably go see my Lord, I haven't reported since I dealt with Kira and Orhan at the garrison in Lofton._ I couldn't hold back a smirk as I remembered all of the delicious things that happened there. I'd also found a friend to the little blonde there as well, and sent her a present to remember him by. I let out a martyred sigh. _I hope she liked it… _Of course Cruciatus would have been put out if he knew, so I addressed the note from him, I kicked a nearby stool as I walked past.

"Tch." Taking credit for my hard work. _Sigh. _I had put a lot of effort into that gift too, I mused as I put my hands in my pockets. Cruciatus had taken a special liking to the girl, just my luck.

I walked down the long hall and mounted the stairs that would take me to the throne room. Freaking throne room my ass, all we do is stand there and then he spouts all the crap I already know. As I neared the large ornate doors I straightened my shoulders and settled my face into its expressionless mask. I've found that showing any emotion in this guild leads to a weakness being found. Just like that wimp, what's-her-face, Flora? Flabian? Tch, whatever. Laria's little sister. I paused suddenly before the doors, lost in thought. I didn't notice the two door guards were looking at me nervously, sweat breaking out on their foreheads. _I wonder if she knows about what's-her-name? _Eh, not my problem, I brushed it off. I pushed the doors in and made my way into the marble chamber, much to the relief of the door guards.

"Ah! There you are Chade, I must say you've been a busy little bee. Haven't you?" My Lord said in a playful tone.

I bowed to him before straightening to look at the slightly smaller man. Cruciatus didn't make sense to me. He was uncommonly powerful. Just as strong, if not stronger than I, but he was more ruthless, if that was even possible. Over the years we have both grown stronger, but I made sure to mask my strength. To everyone else it would seem as if the gap between our powers was vast, but in reality we were nearly on par with one another. I always liked to be underestimated, it didn't happen often but when it did, it was extremely to my advantage.

"Yes, you could say that." I replied, staring past Cruciatus. "I dealt with the rune writer and knife boy, and sent a gift to the girl."

I saw Cruciatus' eyes narrow at this, and he crossed his arms before speaking. "Oh, a gift?" He asked in a jealous tone. _This guy seriously cares about who sends that girl a gift? _"Did she thank you?" He huffed out.

I sighed inwardly, but spoke flatly. "If there were thanks to be given, she would send them to you, you're the one who gave it." His eyes lit up at this and he uncrossed his arms. "Well, that is wonderful! I was afraid that you were trying to steal such a little beauty from me." He sighed dramatically as he walked to the sideboard and fixed himself a drink. "I would have had to send one of my own, to outshine yours of course, Chade."

"I had not thought, my Lord, that you had such feelings for the blonde creature." A soft voice commented from the end of the marble hall. We both turned to look at the newcomer. "Ah! Laria, my sweet rose, you're here at last."

Laria Rosescythe, third general of the Pentagram Star of Morte Nutricii. She is the third most powerful general under Cruciatus, leader of Morte Nutricii's Stealth Force. I watched the rose-haired, rose-eyed woman walk into the room; jealousy evident on her face. _Seriously?_

"What do you have to report?"

The woman knelt down in front of Cruciatus, head bowed, causing her long locks to brush the floor.

I couldn't help but notice the similarity from her pose to that of her sister's before her life was ended. I could see that Cruciatus noticed as well.

"Ah, my dear, before you report I have something to tell you." Laria rose and stood in attention, her eyes staring forward.

Cruciatus chucked, "Always the good soldier, my Laria, unlike your sister." I saw something flicker in her pink eyes momentarily, but it was gone so fast I thought I must have imagined it.

"You sister was sent on a task for me, a task in which she failed. Because of her failure certain information was given to our enemy that may hinder us in the future." I saw Laria's eyes flash again, but this time it stayed and I saw what it was. Rage. In a swift motion she drew the katana on her back and pointed the tip towards the floor. "Where is she?" Laria asked in her soft voice.

"Now Laria," Cruciatus chided, "There is no need for violence."

"On the contrary, my Lord, if Florian failed in her mission she must be punished, but if she caused information to be leaked to the enemy, her life is now forfeit." The rose haired girl stated. "If my Lord would be so kind as to allow me to take her head."

I stared at the rose tinted general. I never really like this woman before, and now I had a reason to hate her. _Maybe I can kill her without anyone noticing. Then I can send some of her as a gift to the Wielder, I bet she would like it better than the last one. _For some reason this plan sounded absolutely wonderful to me, but I was shook out of my musings by a cheerful laugh.

"Oh my sweet Laria, you needn't worry about punishment. It has already been taken care of." He said with his light laugh, pointing out the window. Laria turned to look and saw the body of her sister pinned to the wall of the outer defense, her decaying body broken and her eye sockets hollow. I watched as a malignant smile spread across her face and she sheathed her katana. "Very good, my Lord."

* * *

Night had fallen across the mountains and within the walls of Morte Nutricii and I was contemplating the ceiling in my chambers as I lay on my bed. General Laria had given her report and it was much in our favor. Already they had found and deciphered three seals of the Mors Caelum, thanks to the diligence of the Research department. I've never been on good terms with Cornelius, the fourth General of the Pentagram star, head of Research and Archives. He always was a weird little man, he couldn't be more than twenty but he had the disposition of a cankerous old man, but there was no denying he was good at his job.

The stars were out and the moon was almost full, but I couldn't seem to find enjoyment of watching the stars anymore, not since I had seen the star on earth, and she continuously haunted me. I didn't know why, sure she was an attractive woman there was no doubt, but she wasn't overtly powerful. _Yet__. _I had to remind myself. I knew that if Cruciatus found that I thought of the little blonde star that he wouldn't be happy. Cruciatus was a jealous man, and even if the girl never returned his affection, which I was sure she would not, he would always believe that she was his.

_Knock knock. _I sighed, "Speak." I called out to the person knocking on my door. I was surprised to hear a young voice call to me through the thick oak door. "Oniisan! Cruciatus wants to see you!" I chuckled at the young voice and rolled off my bed, padding to the door silently and opened it to reveal a small orange haired girl.

"Kewi, what are you doing still up? It's late."

A small girl of eleven giggled and jumped on me, clambering up my arm to sit on my shoulder. "Teehee! Oniisan, you have been gone and I wanted to see you! I didn't get to see you earlier because Dason-san was making me search for Mors Caelum."

I looked at the little girl perched on my shoulder. Her hair was a dark orange that flowed down the length of her body, ending just before her ankles. She had thick bangs that covered her eyebrows. I remembered three weeks ago she had tried to give herself a haircut to give herself bangs, unfortunately they had been so lopsided that it took me nearly a half an hour to trim them to a point they didn't look terrible. Under her bangs her bright eyes glowed, they were a soft green, like sea foam, framed by thick dark lashes. I knew she was going to be a beautiful woman when she grew older for she was already absurdly cute. I laughed as I walked down the hallway with her chatting about her week and about the new food she had tried and what new spells she had been learning.

As a rule I never show any emotion, but with Kewi it was different, I was always completely at ease with her, and I couldn't help but be kind, she just brought that out of me. I never knew when I found her half dead in a burning building that I would have become this attached to her, and for a long time I feared she would be my weakness. But as the years passed I learned she was just the opposite when she joined me in the ranks of Morte Nutricii.

We entered the throne room again and I saw Cruciatus watching us with a smile, I didn't like it when he smiled at Kewi, though she was too young for his attentions to be anything to worry about, but I knew that wouldn't be the case when she was older.

"Ah! My first and second Generals, Lord Chade and the little Lady Kewi, how are you this evening?" Kewi looked at him and gave him a smile, not like the ones she gives me thankfully. "Very good, my Lord." She said as she hopped down and gave him a curtsy. "I have returned from my search with the second regiment."

He turned to look at me. "I am well, my Lord. I have the intel for the next phase."

"Ah! Very well, let us begin."

I nodded and waved my hand; several projections appeared in the air in front of me. "These are the potential targets for our next phase." Cruciatus studied the images.

"While all of these are close to the girl, I believe that these two are the most likely to elicit the response we desire." I waved my hand again and left two images hovering in the air. Cruciatus studied them for a time before choosing. "This one." He said. "I think she is lovely, not as lovely as my Lucy star, but I have never seen a woman with hair like this." He turned and walked out of the room. "Do it tonight."

I bowed at his retreating form. "As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

3rd Person POV

Erza and Lucy were walking back from an S-class mission; they were tired but thrilled at it being such a success. They were entering the forest that borders Magnolia and both were eager to get to their respective homes for a long bath and a good night's rest. Erza looked over at Lucy. It had been a week since she had found the gruesome package from the unknown Cruciatus, and Erza was trying to not let her worry show. After they had identified the victim, Lucy had insisted on taking the ring back to his family.

They had returned to Lofton to find the garrison in ruins, and according to the mayor, not a single member of the regiment had survived. Lucy had just sat there with a blank face as he told them, and afterwards she asked to know the address of Atsuhiko's home. She went alone, so Erza wasn't sure what had happened, but she had returned some time later red eyed and silent. They had returned to the guild to pick an S-class mission, a wyvern was tormenting a mine on the outskirts of the Magnolia forest, and they needed it dealt with to continue their project. Lucy and Erza had left immediately. Erza had been impressed with how Lucy had handled it; she had attacked so fast that Erza didn't get the chance to get a hit in before she had felled the beast.

After they had collected the reward they started back, and Lucy seemed to have shaken her depressed mood and was now chatting amiably with Erza, much to the scarlet haired girl's delight. As the reached a dense part of the woods Erza heard something move in the darkness. Both she and Lucy stiffened and flew together, standing back to back.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Erza demanded into the darkness.

The wind began blowing through the trees, and the moon cast shadows over the two mages, distorting their features.

"I know you are there, come out before I drag you out!" Erza called out again, her unwavering voice resounding through the woods.

To the right a soft rustle drew the attention of Lucy and she squinted into the foliage, but kept her back to Erza.

"Do you really wish to meet me?" A voice asked from the darkness. The voice was so deep it seemed to reverberate in Lucy's chest. It was a warm voice, but it seemed to cut through Lucy, chilling her to the bone.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, gripping her fleuve d'étioles firmly and widening her stance.

The voice chuckled deeply; his voice seemed to wash over both girls, coming from every side. "I am the darkness, my lovely Lucy." Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken.

_He knows me. _

Erza Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and sent swords flying out in every direction crashing through the undergrowth. As the sound of crashing wood and ringing metal subsided they were again greeted by the sound of laughter, deep and threatening.

The shadows seemed to shift, drawing the eyes of both mages. An impossibly large man materialized from the shadows and looked down at both girls, his silver eyes glowing in the darkness. Lucy stared at him, unable to speak as the impressive man stalked toward them.

Erza shifted to stand in between Lucy and the newcomer, pointing her sword at him. "Stay back. You will not harm Lucy."

The large man smiled at her, his expression pitying. "It is not my intention to cause harm to my Star Wielder. I am here for a different purpose."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What purpose?"

The man's smile widened. "You." He said, causing the shadows to swirl around his large frame before sending them bursting outward, crashing into both girls.

"Erza Scarlet, you die tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello minna! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been struggling with putting this chapter into words. Also I want to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, I am beta reader-less so I'm fliyin' solo with my edits and such! Anyways, as usual I do not own Fairy Tail, (if I did then Lucy would be with Laxus…) BUT that is not the case. Here is chapter 13 to "A Flash of Light." Enjoy...

* * *

_Erza Scarlet, you die tonight._

* * *

_Erza?_ Lucy rolled up gripping her whip, ready to launch herself at the attacker.

"Wha—? Where did he go?" She asked looking around the now empty clearing, keeping her back towards the trunk of the tree she had smashed into. "Erza, what's going on? Why is he after you?" She readied herself for another assault as she called over to Erza, who came to stand by her side.

"I don't know why he wants to kill me. They're supposed to want you." She said as she scanned the darkness.

"What do you mean me? Why the hell would they need me?"

"I don't know Lu—"

"Like hell you don't, you know something Erza. I can tell. What have you been hiding?" She snapped.

Lucy didn't understand why she always was the cause of trouble. _I'm not overtly powerful or very smart, and as much as I pretend, I really doubt my "sex-appeal" will ever work to my advantage. So why would this guy be after me? Granted he is one fine male specimen, but if he is after my friend it doesn't matter how handsome he is: Erza and I will grind his handsome face into the dirt. _

"Lucy…" Erza began.

"Yes, what have you been hiding, Scarlet?" The man's deep voice asked in an amused tone.

Erza shifted and sent swords crashing in the direction the voice came from.

"Tsk, tsk. You'll have to try better than that."

Lucy gripped her keys, trying to think who would help the most in the situation.

"Open, gate of the Bull, Taurus!" She called out as another burst of shadow erupted from the darkness. The ground shook as the giant bull burst from the ground, but before Lucy could call out a command her spirit was his with a mass of shadows shaped as a fist, ripping through his body.

"Taurus!" Lucy called out in anguish as he faded away with an apologetic moo to her.

A chuckle burst from the shadows, "Sorry, my little star wielder, no magic for you tonight. This night is for the Titania and I." Shadows shot out from behind her, knocking Lucy to her knees. The pain was excruciating as she was enveloped in the swirling shadows.

"Lucy!" Erza call out as she rushed towards her. "Dance, my blades!" Winged swords shot in every direction as the Requip mage struggled to get to Lucy.

Lucy couldn't see, couldn't breathe, her eyes were engulfed in darkness, suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and slammed into a hard surface.

Lucy was slammed into the base of a large tree with jagged bark, still engulfed in shadows. Erza could hear her choking as she fought for air until she passed out from lack of oxygen. Erza grit her teeth as she scanned the night-shrouded forest in search for their aggressor. The shadows around Lucy dissipated and she was pinned against the rough tree trunk by black bands of shadow around her ankles and wrists, with two more around her midriff and neck. A triple banded rune mark appeared on her forearm. The coarse bark of the tree had opened cuts on her arms and legs; her golden hair was becoming soaked with blood from a cut on the back of her head.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, rushing forward and trying to pull the bands off her body. She felt a tingling in her spine and jumped away from Lucy, Requipping to her Black Wing Armor, barely evading another attack.

"Bastard! Show your face!" She yelled into the night.

Slowly the shadows began to roll and converge like black smoke, billowing upwards before fading away to reveal the tall man.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose here." Erza asked as she leveled her red designed sword blade at him.

The man looked at her, his earlier smile gone. "I am Chade, First General of the Pentagram Star under the Lord Cruciatus the master of Morte Nutricii. And I told you why I am here woman. Tonight, Titania of Fairy Tail is the night you die."

With his words he raised his large arms outwards, shadows boiled and rolled around him, the trees shook and swayed from the force of his power. Chade brought his hands together with incredible force in front of him, sending a shock wave of shadow and sound towards Erza. Erza screamed as her ears were assaulted by the sound wave before she was hit with the shadows, flipping her backwards. In a flash she was up and rushed towards Chade. He shot shadows at her, causing her to jump from side to side, but never stopping her frontal assault. When she was in range she launched herself up, a grim smile of satisfaction on her face. "You're wide open!" She yelled as she brought her sword crashing down toward his unprotected neck. Suddenly, she was thrown back, skidding and tumbling across the forest floor, crashing into roots and stones. With a twist of her body she flipped to her feet, before painfully dropping to one knee, clutching her brow. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt something warm drip on her shoulder, looking down she saw blood; she turned to look at Chade while lifting a tentative hand to her ear. She brought her fingers to her face and grit her teeth at the sight of her bloodstained fingers.

"My Shadow Wave sends a frequency of sound into your ears, bursting your tympanic membrane. I'm surprised you weren't knocked into unconsciousness. Perhaps I may have underestimated you, woman." Chade said. Erza blinked at him, trying to fight away the pain. His voice was distorted, almost as if he was under water.

Erza once again rushed him, this time she blurred from side to side, picking up speed as she approached him.

"Woman. Do not think you can overwhelm me by sheer force. Your strength is admirable, but such blatant disregard for your defenses will be your downfall." Erza rushed him, but at the last second she blurred away from him, using the darkness as a cover to appear behind him, thrusting her blade toward the broad expanse of his back. "Clever. But the shadows will never shield you from me, for they are my domain!" Chade said as he turned and deflected her blade with his own. Erza was shoved back from the impact, her head still throbbing, and looked at Chade, blinking away her pain to look at his sword. It was a long black broadsword, wreathed in shadows, longer than Erza herself.

"Resign yourself to your fate, Titania Erza. You have no hope of beating me. I will kill you and Lucy will take your death into her pure heart and it will taint her. Her power will be unleashed and she will use it for my Lord's purposes, after destroying that pitiful guild you keep her chained to." Chade said as he walked towards Erza, pausing only to look at the unconscious Lucy. A small smile graced his face as he looked at her; Erza saw his face change as he looked at her best friend. _Why is he looking at her like that? _Erza narrowed her eyes at his gentle look.

"Is that what you want, Chade of Morte Nutricii?" She asked as she steadied herself, trying to level her breathing.

Chade looked over at her in surprise, his eyes widening slightly. He turned his gaze back to the Stellar mage.

"No." he said with a sigh. "If it were up to me, I would find a way to unlock her power without hurting her." Erza started to speak but he cut her off as he swung his sword at her, darkness spewing from the blade. "But it is not for me to decide. I have given my heart to the darkness. I am Improbus. I do not decide. In order for the seed of Auriga to thrive you must die." His voice was laced with sadness as he swung his sword again at the scarlet-haired mage.

His sword suddenly faded and he brought one hand to his chest in a strange gesture, forefinger and thumb together as his three other fingers stayed straight. Erza felt his power building, but this time the power was so vast it nearly choked her. _This power! It's more than even Gildarts! _

Chade pointed his hand towards Erza. "Maestitia." He commanded and his spell shot towards Erza, ripping the forest apart with the force of it as it hit her full on.

Chade looked at the damage of his spell and sighed again. _Good-bye friend of Lucy. _Turning to look at the small blonde he walked towards her, reaching his hand to brush her hair away.

"Don—don't you…t-touch her, you bastard."

Chade stopped with his hand inches for Lucy, to turn and look toward the voice, his eyes widened before narrowing in annoyance. "You are tough, woman." He said with grudging admiration.

Erza stood, her Adamantine armor scorched and broken, as she struggled to stand. Her shield crumbled and fell as she swayed.

"Erza!" Lucy's shocked voice pierced through Chade as he looked to see the young blonde now awake, struggling to free herself.

Erza's mouth lifted in a cheeky grin. "'Bout time, Lucy. I thought you were going to sleep through the whole fight." Lucy's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her battered friend. "Ha, as if." She said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I wouldn't want to miss you kicking this guys ass." She said, giving her friend a watery smile. Erza let out a choked laugh, as she stumbled. Catching herself she took a deep breath before Requipping into her Purgatory armor.

"Lucy, free yourself and then we'll get out of here and get some cake, okay? Erza asked, trying to keep her voice light. She knew, deep down in her soul, that there was no walking away from this fight. _I'm sorry, Lucy._

Lucy looked at her, hope filling her eyes. "Okay."

Erza took a deep breath and launched herself at Chade, the need to protect Lucy fueling her. She lifted her giant blade with ease, slashing and feinting, drawing him further and further away from Lucy. _If I die, she will not watch._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of "A Flash of Light." I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy...

* * *

Lucy's POV

I struggled against the shadows binding me to the tree; they flexed and bent but would not break. The binding around my neck bit painfully into my skin choking me every time I moved. I grit my teeth in frustration. I could hear Erza and the shadow guy fighting somewhere in the forest.

_I need to help her. _

I could see my keys lying in a pool of moonlight before a wisp of shadows covered them. _Damn._

"Loke!" I yelled, straining against the shadows. "Loke I need you!" At the corner of my eye I saw a purple flare, and I shifted my head to look at my entrapped forearm. A triple banded rune flared and twisted around my arm.

"Damn it." I spit out vehemently. A triple band of runes, all three bands I recognized. One band seals off my magic while the second reinforces the spell cast on the host. Which meant the shadows on me were twice as strong as they normally would be. The third band was monitoring rune, which allowed the writer to monitor my vital signs and forcefully put me to sleep. _That's the first one to go. _

I looked around me, but found nothing that would help; I let out a growl of frustration that turned into a yelp of pain as the thick rough bark of the tree bit into my back. _Bark. _I looked from my arm to the tree, hesitating slightly before steeling my resolve.

Runes written on flesh have one weakness: the flesh they are written on.

I bit back a cry of pain as I dug my arm into the sharp grooves of the tree, sawing my arm back and forth. Blood flowed down my hands to drip off my fingertips. I cut through the first band until it shattered into tiny purple fragments before dissolving and immediately moved to the second. I could here the crashing of Erza's fight in the distance, coupled with the occasional roar of rage from the Requip mage. I turned back to my arm and sawed faster, breaking the second rune. I felt the bindings on me loosen slightly as the magic fueling them lessened, and I began furiously grating my arm on the bark, stretching it to reach the sharp edge of the tree. I felt the last rune shatter and stretched against the bindings. A scream of pain filled the air and I heard the dull thud of a body hitting the ground.

"ERZA!" I screamed, frantically pulling against the shadows. "Erza hold on! Please, I'm coming." I heard the sounds of coughing, choked coughing as if she was coughing up liquid. _Oh no. _I felt my eyes widen. "Loke! Loke I need you!" I saw a flash of light and my Lion spirit appeared.

"Lucy!" He gasped in horror as he ran towards me.

I shook my head at him. "No time!"

He stopped short, "Where are your keys?"

"NO TIME! GO TO ERZA!" I shouted. Hurry up Loke! She's hurting! "Go, Loke. NOW!" With that he turned and ran towards the sounds of fighting.

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn. _I needed my keys. I looked around for them but they were gone. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. _I don't have time to waste anymore._ I shut the night out, along with the sounds of fighting. _Hold on, Erza. _I focused my mind to travel inward until I found my magic center deep in my body, focusing the flow of my magic from my internal container into my arms. I'd never done this, and I hoped it would work. I felt my magic enter my arms and I poured it straight into the muscles there. I strained against the shadows that bound me to the tree, screaming in frustration and effort as I felt the bindings begin to give. With one final jerk I felt the shadows snap. I quickly ripped the shadows from my neck and stomach, before working on the ones pinning my ankles.

Once I was free I scrambled around in the dark looking for me keys. "Where are they?!" I yelled. There was a loud crash and I heard Loke cry out.

"Loke!"

I rushed toward the sound and I crashed through the undergrowth, bursting into a clearing just as Loke fell to the earth. I ran to his side and lifted him up. "Loke are you alright?" He nodded as he winced in pain. "I'm fine."

"Loke, where is Erza? Is she—oh my god!"

My voice rose in a shriek as I saw Erza. She was barely standing, her armor so frayed and ripped I didn't even know which one it was. Blood seemed to pour from every inch of her body; her scarlet hair fell down her shoulders, sticking to her battered frame to the point that I couldn't tell what was blood and what was hair. Her back was torn open to where I could see the whiteness of her ribs as she struggled to stand. I ran towards her but stopped short when I heard her shout at me.

"Lucy stay back!" She barked. "He has your keys." She let out a choked cough as more sanguine liquid erupted from her mouth. I turned to look at the man who had hurt my best friend. He had a sick smile on his face as he lifted his hand and twirled my key ring on his fingers.

"You're helpless little Lucy. Now stay back and watch as I end the life of your friend."

"Loke, get her out of here." Erza said as she clutched her side.

Loke reached for my arm but I slapped his hand away. _No. _

"No." I said, refusing to leave my friend.

Erza looked into my face for the first time. "Lucy, please. Please go." She pleaded, her eyes filled with sadness. Sadness and…defeat. _No! _Erza Scarlet never is defeated. She always wins. I saw her eyes filled with such hopelessness, and I felt something inside me break.

"No."

Erza's eyes filled with tears as she saw my determined face. "Lucy Heartfilia, I need you to leave. I will not let you be hurt." She turned her head away to stare at the tall man. "Do this one thing for me, Lucy."

"Stay back, star wielder." The shadowed man warned as he lifted his hand.

"Don't hurt her!" Erza shrieked as she struggled to come between the man and me.

_Erza…_

Man nodded and shot a ball of shadows at me. I braced myself for pain but was surprised when the shadows just swirled around me. "Lucy!" I heard Loke call as I saw him entrapped in a ball of his own. The shadows made a spherical prison, strong enough to keep me in but I could still see and hear. I pounded on the rounded barrier, tears threatening to fall.

"Erza! Please! We're supposed to do this together! We're friends! We're sisters. Erza, don't give up! Please, just fight. Let me fight with you!"

"You'll die if he lets you out." Erza said as she looked at me with her pained eyes.

"I don't care!" I screamed in frustration.

"You don't mean that." She said as she stumbled again.

Didn't mean it? _Erza… _All of the times she had sacrificed herself for us flashed through my mind. She stopped the Jupiter cannon, she used two hundred swords to destroy the Thunder Palace, she had infused herself in the lacrima at the tower of heaven, she fought for all of us against Azuma to get our powers back. She had done all of that for us. For me. Not once did she back down because she feared she wouldn't survive.

"Erza, I will fight! Let me fight beside you, I'm not as strong but it doesn't matter! I want to fight. I want you to live. If I can't save you then I will fight and die beside you. I would rather die than abandon you!"

I couldn't break free, no matter how hard I tried. Erza turned to look at me one last time, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she met mine. "Good bye, Lucy." She turned away from me.

"ERZA!"

"You were not supposed to see me die." She said in barely more than a whisper, her breathing labored.

I stared at her, the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail as she gave up. I heard the defeat in her voice as she dropped her sword and let her hands fall to her side. "End it, Chade." She said, her voice hollow. Chade's sick smile widened as he formed a blade from his shadows as he launched himself toward her.

Everything around me froze as I stared at the man about to murder Erza.

_Why can't I move?_

_Why can't I save her?_

_Why am I still so weak?_

**_Do you want to save her? _** A voice inside me inquired.

I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care.

_Yes._

**_Then what are you waiting for?_**


	15. Chapter 15

Yo minna! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I was a little busy and then suddenly got the urge to write a BicklowxLucy FanFic, weird right? But hey, if you get the chance you should check it out, it's called "Because You Were A Fool" it's a one-shot (for now) but I'm thinking of making it a couple chapters long, cause I liked it! _Anyways! _Here is chapter 15 to "A Flash of Light" I hope you all like it, if not…well that's unfortunate but you can't make everyone happy! ;) As usual I'd like to say that I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters, but all happenings in the story are of my own invention. Now to the story! Enjoy…well…maybe not this one...

* * *

Loke beat his hands against the curved walls of his shadowy prison, desperate to break out and save both Erza and Lucy.  
He heard the desperateness in the voice of his key holder as she called out to Erza; her choked voice breaking his heart.

"You don't mean that." He barely heard the scarlet haired mage say in reply.  
He couldn't let Erza die. Lucy would never get over it. He would never get over it.

Erza was strong. She was the strength of Fairy Tail. No matter the foe she always triumphed. This couldn't be happening.  
He saw Erza's sword fall from her hands as she swayed from blood loss, her eyes resigned to her fate.  
"End it, Chade."

No. No, no! Chade smiled nastily at her and shot toward her, his sword held aloft. Loke couldn't move, he couldn't save her. What's the point of his power if he couldn't protect his friends?

He watched in helplessness as his nakama was about to be cut down.  
"ERZA!" Her name ripped from his throat in an agonized scream.

Suddenly time stopped.

A whisper of voices met Loke's ears, his breath caught in his throat at the power in that soft voice. _Lucy_? Light shone from inside the dome that entrapped the young Celestial mage. It started at a flicker, growing into a strong golden light that pulsed like a heart beat, strong and steady. The light was strong and warm, and strangely familiar. The light pulsed over Loke in golden waves, washing away his fatigue and healing his wounds.

_This power!_

"Lucy!"

One last pulse shot through the shadowed prison, breaking the enchantment. The force of the wave knocked Loke from his feet, he fell slowly, suspended in time, everything stopped except that steady warm pulsing light.  
He saw the glowing figure of his master as the golden waves swirled and tumbled around her bruised body. Her eyes were closed as the lights swirled faster and faster around her until her body shimmered and merged with the strange power; she seemed to be made completely of light.

In a powerful pulse she shot forward, resembling a golden star streaking across the heavens, straight toward Erza. In a flash she was between Chade and his prey, scooping up the Requip mage's discarded weapon. As soon as her hand gripped the hilt of the sword time continued in a rush of wind and power. Lucy lifted the heavy sword to intercept the large blade intent on cleaving Erza's head from her body.  
The clashing sound of steel on steel reverberated through the night as their blades met, causing Lucy's hands to sting in pain from the impact. Lucy's knees buckled under the weight of the sword and the man behind it, her body pulsing with her golden power. She unconsciously shot out another wave of light that struck Chade directly in his chest, causing him to hiss in pain as the light seared his face. This pulse was different than the others, it was stronger. Erza felt it on her body, like a comforting warmth but it had an edge to it, like cold lightning flames that ripped through Chade's shadows, forcing him back but leaving Erza untouched.  
Loke stared open mouthed at the attack.

He knew this feeling.

He knew this light.

It was the unfathomable light of a star that burns cold and regal in the heavens.

Lucy staggered as the attack burst from her, surprise etched across her face.

"Lu-Lucy?" Erza stammered out as she struggled to remain standing, her eyes wide as she stared at her friend. "H-how?"  
"I don't know." Was the astonished reply. "All I know is that I'm going to protect you Erza." Erza stared at the younger Mage, her eyes flickered with emotion as Lucy kept herself between her and her attacker. "You protected me. You always protect me." Lucy's brown eyes glowed white in the darkness as she faced her enemy, her features hardened with determination. "My turn."  
She shot forward, the heavy sword encased in her glowing hands.  
"Loke!" She yelled to her Lion spirit, but he was already at her side; his fists glowing brighter as his master's newfound power flowed through him, giving him incredible strength.  
Chade stumbled back as Lucy swung the giant sword at him with skill, her resolve to win burning cold like the fires of the night sky.  
Her light burned hot and cold against Loke, but he remained unharmed. Every time her power licked against him it seemed to give him new energy, his body absorbing the power she was emitting like softly crackling lightning as she fought.

Chade was being forced back from the onslaught of the small blonde and her spirit. His irritation grew as he found himself on the defensive. He had know she would be powerful, but he never expected that it would be like this. He brought his sword up to deflect the mage's blade from a blow that would have surely ended his life right then. As he pushed her blade away his face was met with a powerful kick from her spirit.

Even with her new power Chade could see how tired the little Mage was getting. He smirked down at her as he fended off another assault. While her magic power was incredible her body was still that of a young woman, and she wasn't strong enough to handle the physical strain.

"Don't forget what you're protecting, child of Auriga!" Chade snarled as he parried yet another swipe from the blonde mage's sword.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stole a glance back toward Erza just in time to see a giant shadow hand smash her poor body into the ground as she let out a pain-filled scream.

"Erza!" Lucy turned back with a snarl on her face. "Loke take care of him!"

"As you wish. Though *grunt* I am going to need some help." The Lion spirit stated as he tried for the third time to lift the keys of his friends from the large man's belt. Lucy only nodded before turning to run back to the bloodied body of her friend. "Capricorn, help Loke!"

"Lucy, that's not going-" Loke was cut off as a flash of light signaled the arrival of the Stellar mage's goat spirit. "As you wish, Lucy-sama." The goat-man said as he landed a solid punch to Chade's solar plexus. "Capricorn, how are you here?" Loke asked as he and the other spirit began forcing the shadow user back, dodging his sword and hitting him when there was an opening.

"I am not sure how but Lucy-sama was able to call me through my gate without my key, just as she did with you earlier." The goat said as he ducked under a swipe from the large man's sword. Loke stole a glance to where he could hear his master faintly sobbing as she tried to stanch the bleeding from Erza's multiple wounds. _Without keys? _Loke jumped forward as Capricorn swept his leg in a wide arc, setting his feet on the goats leg, using the momentum from the kick to send him barreling into Chade, knocking him over.

_Virgo. _Loke called out in his mind.

_Brother! Is Princess alright?_ Virgo's voice erupted in his mind, her usual stoic nature forgotten in her concern.

_Yes, she is safe for the time being. I need you to get help, find a way to bring Wendy to us. _Loke ordered. He knew the gravity of the Requip mage's wounds, if she lost any more blood there would be no hope for her survival, even if they defeated Chade.

_At once, Brother. _Virgo said, her voice fading from his mind.

With that done Loke turned back to the smirking Chade. "You took Lucy's smile. For that you die."

* * *

Blood. So much blood. It just kept coming. Lucy tried to stanch the bleeding but there were just too many wounds. The hole on the scarlet-haired girls side glistened wetly in the moon light.

"Horologium!" Lucy yelled. Her clock spirit poofed into the clearing, staring sadly at his master. "I need you to help me put Erza inside you."

"Lucy-sama…I'm afraid I can't do that." The clock said with tears falling from his eyes.

"What? Please! She's dying. I need to keep her safe until I can get help!" Lucy reached down to pick up her friend.

"Lucy-sama don't move her!" Horologium's yelled, panic evident in his voice.

Lucy looked at him with pain and helplessness clearly on her face. "Why not?" She whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"When she was hit again it opened the wound on her back even more, but since her body is lying down it kept her skin in place. I fear that if you were to move her now, or if I was to materialize around her it would shift her body and her back will move."

Lucy stared at him. "What will happen if her back moves?" She asked in a horror filled voice.

The clock spirit grimaced. "If she moves then all of what is kept inside of her will have nothing to hold it in. She will die within seconds."

Lucy felt all the blood drain from her face as she heard her clock spirit. _Nothing to hold it in? _She looked down at her friend, "But…what can I do?" She wailed falling to her knees in defeat.

"There is nothing to be done that either you or I can do to heal her." Horologium stated sadly before Lucy dismissed him.

"Lucy!" Loke called out as he fought Chade. "Lucy, I sent Virgo to get Wendy!"

Lucy felt a glimmer of hope rise in her chest. "How will she get her here!" She yelled.

Loke grunted as Chade landed a punch to his chest, sending him hurtling backwards. "I don't know. Have faith Lucy. She will find a way."

Lucy nodded, she trusted her spirits to know what to do and turned back to Erza, "You hear that? Wendy's coming and you're going to be just fine." As she held the cloth that had once been her jacket to Erza's side, trying to keep her from loosing more blood.

"Lucy." *cough* "Lucy enough." Erza's voice called out tiredly. "Enough, there is nothing to be done now."

Lucy balled her hands into fists as she stared down into the battered countenance of her friend, fighting away her tears. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine, you hear me?" Lucy forced a laugh as she smoothed Erza's blood encrusted bangs away from her forehead. "You're going to get better and then we're going to find the biggest most delicious strawberry cake in all Fiore and stuff our faces until we're sick. And then, do you know what you're going to do?"

Erza shook her head weakly as she fought to keep her eyes focused.

"Then I am going to buy two train tickets to the most romantic resort in all of Earthland, and you and Jellal, you're going to go and finally be together okay?" Lucy saw tears well up in her friends eyes as her own spilled over, rushing down her face. "You're going to go and be in love. And then! And then you're going to come back to Fairy Tail and get married. You're going to wear that beautiful dress you bought when we were helping Eclaire, okay?" Erza nodded weakly as she struggled to breathe. Lucy shifted closer and lifted Erza's limp hand into her lap, holding it like a lifeline.

_Just wait Erza. Help is coming. _

"Then after your wedding you're going to live happily ever after, you hear me? You're going to go on missions with me and Team Natsu. You're going to go on missions with your husband. Do you hear that? YOUR husband. Jellal. You love him right?" Erza nodded as tears cascaded down her face. "Yes."

"Yeah, and he loves you. And you're going to settle down and have thirty babies. You make sure to name the cutest one after me, yeah?" Lucy tried to keep her voice light as she help Erza's hand, she could feel the faint stuttering pulse as she rested her index finger on her vein.

She saw Erza eyes close and she felt a jolt inside. "No, no, no. Erza, Erza sweetie stay with me." She pat Erza's face until her eyes struggled open, staring sightlessly up into the sky. "Don't go sleeping on me yet, okay? You're not tired."Lucy couldn't stop her body from convulsing as she tried to keep the sobs out of her voice. Erza eyes began to droop again her breathing becoming labored as she let out a liquid filled cough. "NO! Erza, don't you dare. Stay with me." Lucy reached up and held Erza's face between her hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Erza can you hear me? Look at me, Scarlet." Erza forced her eyes open, trying to see Lucy through the cloudiness in her vision. "Lu-cy."

"Aye! I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You got to stay with me okay?"

Erza coughed once more, struggling to breathe, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. "I-I wi-ish." She struggled to speak.

"You wish what Erza? Come on, you gotta stay awake."

"I wi-ish that…I h-had told h-him at l-least…least on-nce." Lucy let out a strangled sob as she continued. "I n-neve-er tol-ld h-him that I…I lo-lov…love h-him."

Erza's breathing slowed and Lucy looked at her in fear. "Erza…"

"I..I love you Jellal." Erza said with her last bit of strength before her breath left her.

"Erza?" Lucy looked into the lifeless eyes of her best friend. "Erza NO!" Lucy felt her world crumble as she shook the girls's lax form, out of the corner of her eye she saw three figures rush into the clearing. "Erza!" She heard a girl's voice call out in horror.

The light that had been swirling around her suddenly floated out building strength before rushing into her body. Lucy couldn't think, all she wanted was Erza back. She threw her head back and a wave of hot white light exploded from her as she screamed.

"EEEEERRRRZZAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Please, don't hate me. There is a reason for this. I will post an update very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Yo minna! I'm sorry it's taken so long to post an update, I've officially hit and overcome my first bout of writer's block, yays! Anyways, here's chapter 16 my ongoing story, and I hope you like it. I would love, love, **love **to hear what you guys think about the story so please leave reviews! Whether be it praise or criticism I really want to hear from you! Anyways…as usual I do not own Fairy Tail, but ze story in mine. Enjoy...

* * *

Laxus lay in his large bed as he stare at the ceiling stretched out above him. He had just returned from the eastern mountain ranges of Fiore, a three week long investigation for Morte Nutricii that turned out to be a complete bust. For the whole of the trip the lightning mage's mind was plagued with apprehension and a feeling he wholly disliked, fear. Fear for a certain blonde woman. He couldn't shake the feeling like something bad was going to happen so he had completed his journey with as much haste as he could allow only to return with Lucy gone. It had taken all of his not insignificant will power to keep himself from going in search of her. The last thing he and his grandfather wanted to do was scare her unnecessarily but Laxus had been against keeping the truth of his father's involvement with the dark guild and the elusive Cruciatus from the little Celestial mage, but he had been overruled by his grandfather and Erza.

Laxus hated the dread, he hated the uncertainty, and most of all he hated the feeling of being powerless because of the ambiguity of the situation. He lay there for what seemed like hours, his mind raking over every piece of information that he had found, though it was a minute amount, hoping to see a hidden connection or be struck with great revelation. Much to his frustration the revelation did not come, and the reasons of Lucy's attack continued to eluded him.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite of him. 2am.

"Damn it." He growled out and rolled himself out of bed. He wasn't going to get any sleep unless he knew that Lucy was safe. He was in the middle of dressing when he felt a tremendous pain rip through his body.

"What the hell!" He gasped out as he clutched his chest. In the next second there was a bright flash of golden hued light and Laxus felt a familiar magic. "Lucy?" As the light died down he was disappointed and surprised to see one of her spirits instead. The pink haired maid was trembling and gasping for breath. The dragon slayer felt the icy hands of fear grip him. _If she is here, then where is Lucy? _

"Where is—"

"I need you to come with me." The spirit cut off his question as she swiftly made her way towards him. "Do you know the one called Wendy?" She asked as she threw his shoes at him to put on.

_Wendy? _Laxus pulled his shoes on with such force that he tore the tongue of his boots out, but he didn't even notice. _If she needs Wendy then someone is hurt. Please be okay, Lucy. _

"Yes I do."

"Take me to her." Laxus wanted to ask why but the look in the spirit's eyes held such worry and fear that he could only nod his head. He reached his arm out to grasp her around the shoulders and immediately transformed into a cracking stream of lightning. He rushed through the opened window of his room out into the night, flying swiftly over the hills and woods surrounding his home, out across the small lake on which his house was hidden. He rushed through the forest and around boulders as he honed in on one being, Wendy. The stream of lighting that was Laxus ripped through the quiet streets of Magnolia past the guild to the small hill that rested the girl's dormitory. He was close enough to smell the scents of the inhabitants and he focused on the telltale scent of his fellow dragon slayer.

With a thundering crash he landed in the younger girl's room, waking her and her Exceed from their sleep. The blunette immediately rolled and crouched into a defensive position letting out a feral growl as she tucked the small cat behind her. She was not even aware of her actions as her mind was still heavy with sleep, only acting on the instinct to protect her companion from what seemed to be a threat. The growling stopped when the girl recognized the scent of the lightning mage and the feel of Lucy's magic. She could sense the unease rippling of the large man and the worry from the spirit.

"Laxus?" The girl asked, the girl looked different than he remembered, somewhat older, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it entered his mind. He had more important things to think about. For once the white Exceed said nothing as she stared at the blonde man, she felt the dread rolling off him in waves as he removed his arm from the Celestial being.

"Please, you must both come with me." The pink haired maid said as she rushed toward the tiny dragon slayer. "Lucy needs your help." She said, her breathing labored; she looked haggard.

Wendy immediately rushed to grab her shoes and after a moments hesitation she picked up a small ball attached to a chain and slung it around her neck.

"Is Lucy alright?" Laxus asked as he steadied the blue haired girl as she struggled into her shoes.

"Princess is not in danger at the moment." The maid informed. "Erza is near death and will not survive much longer."

"Erza!" Wendy gasped out.

"Alright, lets go." Laxus bit out, trying to keep calm. _If Erza is down then Lucy is fighting whoever hurt her. _

"I am going to do something that will allow you to find Princess. I cannot take you to her for your human bodies cannot pass through the Celestial realm with me, lest you wish your life to end tonight." Virgo lifted her hand to touch Laxus' brow. "This will be painful." Was her only warning before Laxus felt another shocking stream of pain rip through him. Suddenly his mind was filled with images of Lucy and Erza fighting a tall man, Erza lying in a pool of blood with Lucy sobbing over her, followed by the area they were near as it zoomed out to show them from a bird's eye view.

"Do you see?"

"North Magnolia forest. Near the Glade of Seishin." He ground out through the pain.

"I will meet you there."

Without another word Laxus reached out and pulled the young dragon slayer to his chest, zipping out of the room with a crack of thunder. He followed the images in his head, flying faster than he ever had before until he smashed into the ground at the glade, creating a large crater under his feet from the impact. He glanced around quickly, taking in the scents of the night, honing in on three distinct smells; Lucy, Erza and blood.

"Shit." He said as he rushed towards the smell with Wendy hot on his heels. As they were running Virgo shimmered next to them, matching their stride.

"Hurry! She is almost gone!"

The woman Zodiac yelled, pulling ahead of them. Laxus was dimly aware of Wendy falling behind due to her shorter legs. Without a second though Laxus reached back and caught the girl's hand as she stumbled and pulled her to him, securing her to his back as he pushed ahead with a burst of speed. The lightning dragon slayer wanted nothing more than to transform into lightning and shoot to Lucy's side, but the scent of blood permeated the forest to the point he could not pinpoint its origin, so he could do nothing but rely on the small form of the Zodiac rushing beside him. _Damn it, hold on Erza. _

Wendy held firm to Laxus' back as they raced towards the sounds of fighting, her head was spinning from the scent of fresh blood. The sheer amount of blood it would take for them to smell it from that distance made Wendy's heart clench, she knew from her lessons with Porlyusica that if a person lost too much blood, no matter how much healing magic she poured into them they would still die unless they found a way to replace it.

They burst into a small clearing and Wendy jumped from the blonde man's back and rushed toward the figures of Lucy and Erza. She stopped short when she beheld the gruesome sight before her. Two of the Celestial mage's spirits were engaged in a fierce battle with a man of incredible stature. Wendy could feel the malice and darkness of his intent like a knife between her shoulders, seeming to twist and cut the light from her. She couldn't stop the shiver of pure terror that coursed through her at the sight of him. The young blunette gasped as she saw Lucy sitting of her knees beside Erza as the red-head choked on her own blood, seemingly floating in a lake of sanguine liquid.

"Erza!" Wendy screamed out in horror as she saw the light drain from the Requip mage's brown eyes to stare vacant at the heavens. The young dragon slayer started to rush forward only to be stopped by Lucy's Zodiac maid.

"Get back!" She screamed as swirling light zipped around the grief stricken Lucy. Swirling and churning light a harsh river of light, powerful and dangerous, hot and cold as it whirled around her in an orbit of incredible power. Suddenly all the light rushed into Lucy's small body in a rumble like a wave crashing into the cliffs, leaving the night deathly quiet only for it to be broken when Lucy threw her head back in a soul shattering scream.

"EEEEERRRRZZAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Light and white fire ripped outward in a ear cracking explosion as Lucy screamed her grief to the stars. Wendy saw the wave of light rippling toward her and stood unmoving. She couldn't move from the sheer weight of it's power, rendering her limbs immobile, her eyes widened as she saw the end of her young life hurtling towards her. In a powerful heave she was suddenly ripped backwards as Laxus' gripped her small arm and pulled her back, twisting around and pinning her to the trunk of a tree as he covered her small body with his. She heard his roar of pain as the shining fires hit his back in a thunderous wave, splintering the tree as the power ripped into him.

Laxus had never felt a power like this, it seemed to be otherworldly as he saw the hot light explode from Lucy's frail form. Without thinking he hauled Wendy back, shielding her body with his own just before the wave struck. Searing pain assaulted him as the white fires scorched his body, destroying the branches around him.

The fires scorched his before shimmering around him in soft lighting, first searingly hot and then cool against his skin. Without thinking he inhaled a small bolt of lightning before he was thrown backwards.

"Laxus!" The little dragon slayer rushed towards him as he fell on his burned back. She darted her eyes over to where Loke and and the goat and been fighting, only to see that the large man was nowhere to be seen.

The power from the bolt of lightning rippled through him, filling him with incredible energy before it faded. He gasped as he rolled to his feet and stumbled toward the now sobbing Lucy.

Wendy raced by him and knelt by Erza, ignoring the gore. "I was too late." The young girl sobbed as she touched the now cooling skin of one of her first friends. _Erza..._

"No."

Wendy raised her tearstained face to look into the determined eyes of Lucy, causing the blue-haired dragon slayer to flinch as she saw the raw power that simmered in them in a mix of brown and white.

"Lucy, she's gone." Wendy sobbed out as she trembled in the presence of her power. "I can heal but I can't bring back the dead."

Lucy looked down at the vacant visage of her friend. _What was the point if she is to die? _The blonde Stellar mage wouldn't allow her friend to be taken, not after all they had been through. If they were to die it would be on their own terms, not like this.

"Wendy." She waited until the younger girl met her eyes reluctantly. "Do you trust me?"

The young mage only nodded.

Lucy moved until she was sitting up on her knees and clasped her hands one above the other, fingers entwined, positioning them on Erza's still chest. "Put a monitoring spell around her and as soon as you feel her heart beat pour as much energy as you can in to heal her."

"Wha—"

"Blondie what are you doing?" Laxus knelt down next to Wendy as the blonde girl began to press on Erza's chest in a steady rhythm.

"She is trying to restart her heart." Came the voice of Loke from behind them, even though he had been battling the larger man for quite a while there was no evidence of it in his face, if anything the Lion looked as if he was at full capacity. Laxus made a note of this as well as the fact that Virgo looked just as healthy as the lion, even though she had been very weak on the way here.

"Loke, Virgo, Capricorn go back please." Lucy said, not breaking her rhythm. "Wendy please do as I asked."

Wendy knew that there were ways to make a heart beat again, but she had never done it. The young girl pulsed out a small amount of her power around the fallen mage as Lucy continued.

"I won't be able to start out with too much energy if it works, too much may cause her to go into shock and we will lose her again." Lucy only nodded and continued.

"Give these to her when this is over, whatever the outcome may be." Loke whispered to Laxus, handing him a key ring filled with keys of silver and gold. Loke didn't like the larger man, in all honesty he nearly hated him, not only because of his interest in Lucy but because of her partiality to him. But, despite his avid dislike for the man he could not deny that he would keep Lucy safe. He had come when she needed help, and he would protect her no matter what; Loke knew in his heart that he had lost this battle, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to goad the man, but not now. He turned down to look at Erza, his eyes filled with tears for the loss of his friend; her strength had always been a shining beacon to him and the other members of Fairy Tail. With a shaky intake of breath he backed away from the heart wrenching sight, shimmering into to the covering of trees before silently raising his hand in a Fairy salute for only him to see.

"Fare thee well, Titania of Fairy Tail." He stood with his hand held high, proudly representing his guild just like she had for so many years, as tears fell unhindered down his proud face before his voice broke. "Come back to us, Erza."

* * *

Lucy would not stop, she could not, not until Erza was breathing in her arms.

"Lucy, Lucy it isn't working." Wendy's soft voice called out to her, but she ignored it.

_What is there left to do if I cannot protect you?_

_What is power if it is not used to help?_

"Erza, you come back to me." Lucy said as she continued her ministrations. "You can't get away that easy." She began to press harder. "I am not giving up." Still nothing happened. The poor blonde girl was sobbing now and began to hit Erza's chest with her closed fist.

"I'm not gonna stop until you breathe!"

Wendy kept her spell up for Lucy's sake, but she knew there was still no life in the Requip mage's body.

"Lucy..."

"You never give up Erza. I don't know why you did this time but I'm not going to."

Her fist continued its steady pounding, a slow warm glow shimmered around her closed hand.

"Luc—Blondie, I'm sorry but she's gone..." Laxus tried to be calm as he watched Lucy's vain attempts. He didn't have the heart to stop her, he had never been close to Erza, but his heart broke all the same. _Whether we liked each other or not she is nakama...was nakama..._

"Come on Erza! Don't you dare! Don't go away. Don't leave us here to mourn you!" The light on her hand began to glow brighter, enveloping Wendy in it's warmth. The little mage immediately felt a wave of soft power flow into her, giving her a strange comfort.

"Don't leave us behind, we're your family." Lucy's eyes were almost swollen shut from the tears she had shed, her breath coming in ragged pants.

She brought her fist down to Erza's chest in a dull thud. "Don't go where I can't follow." She said in hardly more than a whisper.

Her hand sent a slight shock through the dead mage's body, causing her limbs to convulse, Lucy shied back in surprise before letting out a small gasp, hope filling her tired eyes. Wendy felt a small surge, a slight flutter of a heart beat and slowly pushed her energy into her heart to keep it beating. Everyone was still for several minutes before Erza let out a choking cough, spitting blood up and taking in a gasping breath.

"Erza!" Lucy's eyes lost their white swirling light as she bent over her friend.

"She's alive, but I'm going to have to heal her for a while if she plans on staying that way." Little Wendy said with uncharacteristic bluntness. "I don't know if my magic will hold out for that long."

Laxus sat staring at the now breathing Erza, his mind absolutely blank. _Holy shit. _

Lucy nodded. "Gemini." She called out, but nothing happened. She looked around with a frown on her face. The last three gates she had opened without her keys, and she was curious as to why she could not now. She spotted her keys in Laxus' slack grasp and let out a relieved sigh, the last time she had seen them was in Chade's belt, she silently thanked the heaven's that he had not taken them. As she thought of Chade her body immediately tensed and she whipped her head around, scanning the shadows with narrowed eyes.

"He's gone." The lightning mage said, noticing her look. "He disappeared after you let out that crazy ass blast of power." Without another word he handed the young blonde her key ring, and she inclined her head in thanks before choosing a key. "Open, Gate of the Twins. Gemini." A soft shimmer of gold light marked the appearance of two floating dolls.

"We're so glad you're okay Princess!" They shouted, circling her as they giggled.

"Thank you guys, I'm sorry to have worried you." The Stellar mage said with a sad smile. "Is Taurus alright?" She asked them with worried eyes.

"He is fine Princess, he only apologizes for not being able to protect Princess' nice body." They chirped as they quoted the lecherous bull-man.

The bruised blonde shook her head with a slightly less sad smile on her face. "Can you do me a favor, Gemini?"

"Anything!" The dolls squeaked in unison, flipping in the air.

"Can you turn into Wendy and help her heal Erza? I want her to be as healed as possible before we move her, and I don't want to be out here for much longer than we have to in case it starts raining."

Laxus still was staring at the steady rise and fall of Erza's chest, completely blown away that she was alive. He had doubted that Lucy could have brought her back, but now that she was alive he couldn't wrap his head around it. He was dimly aware of a second flash as the twin spirit transformed into Wendy and sat on the other side of Erza, her hands glowing in a matching blue light to the dragon slayer.

"Oi, pervert." Lucy said as she flicked his forehead, her smile less sad and more playful as she roused the lightning user from his musing. "Don't let her catch you staring or she'll punch you into tomorrow."

Laxus felt his lips rise in a return smile at her as she tried to lighten the mood.

_She really is something else._

* * *

They sat in silence for over an hour before Wendy sat back on her heels and passed a shaky hand over her brow. "She's stable, for now. In order for her to heal properly were going to have to replace the enormous amount of blood she lost." She watched at Gemini-Wendy continued to heal her battered guild mate.

Lucy looked at her, confusion lighting her face before she offered her bared arm to the sky dragon.

Wendy shook her head and let out a puff of air, giggling at her friend. "No, you don't need to do that, Porlyusica has blood replicating lacrima for that, don't worry." She looked around with a slight frown marring her pretty forehead. "The only thing is how we're going to get her to the infirmary at the guild."

"Can't we take her straight to Porlyusica?" Laxus asked as he stood up, his knees shuddering in protest from sitting so long.

"No." The blunette shook her head. "Once we use the lacrima I'll be monitoring her, so I'll need her at the guild. It will be better to have her go there rather than move Erza too much...is that okay?" The younger girl asked, shifting slighting, her timid demeanor once again in place.

"That's more than okay Wendy." Lucy said as she walked and pulled the girl to her feet before enveloping her in a soft hug. "Thank you for coming." She whispered, not seeming to notice the change in the younger girl's height. She was nearly to her nose.

"Thank Laxus, he came and got me." The girl said as she turned to smile at the large blonde man, who was now cursing inwardly as the beautiful Celestial mage turned her grateful gaze to him, even bruised and covered in blood she was still the loveliest thing he had ever seen. Without thinking Lucy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to wince in pain as her cold hands touched his back before she buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you, Laxus Dreyar." She said, in a level voice before dropping to a whisper, speaking so softly he almost didn't hear her, and he felt that she hadn't meant him to. "You're always there when I need you."

After she pulled away Laxus grinned at her, his cocky persona in play. "Oi brat, how're we gonna get Erza back to the guild?" He asked Wendy, turning to face her.

"Uh...can't you, you know." She made a flying gesture with her hand and making a _vroosh_ noise with her mouth, causing Lucy to giggle.

Laxus shook his head, fighting away an amused smile. "No, lighting travel is fast but I think it'd do more harm than good. It isn't the most delicate way to travel, and I don't want to hurt her any more than she is." He said before continuing with a fake scowl. " Plus Blondie here'd probably have a fit if she was even jostled a lil' bit, cause she's whiny." The 'Blondie' in question turned to look at the large mage with narrowed eyes. "Well, EXCUSE me for being conscious of someone other than myself!" She said in mock anger, and he knew full well she did not think of him like that, but just the fact that she was talking back to him made him hope that she would be okay, even after everything that happened.

"Eh, Earthland to lightbulb!" He heard her voice, and he cursed himself as he realized he had spaced out staring at her.

"Wendy, can I summon Horologuim to keep Erza off the ground while Gemini heals hers or do you think that it will hurt her?"

"If he materializes around her like he did with me then it should be fine. Actually that is a great idea Lucy! But…aren't you tired? You've summoned a lot of spirits tonight."

Lucy looked up in surprise. She _had _summoned many spirits tonight, plus she was sustaining Gemini-Wendy's healing magic, but for some reason she only felt slightly tired. She felt like she should be bothered with the lack of drain from so many summonings and plus fighting with Chade.

"Actually, my magic feels fine. The only thing is my body hurts and I'm a little tired, but other than that I think one more summoning won't be a problem." The blonde smiled before waving her key and summoning Horologium who materialized around the scarlet-haired mage. "Thank you." Lucy said softly to her spirit, who smiled at her.

"Right, now how the hell are we going to move her?" Laxus asked gruffly, trying to keep his mind from worrying about Lucy's magic.

"Uhm...I have a way to get her there..." Wendy's soft voice cut into the thoughts of the two older mages who turned to look at her as she shifted from side to side. "But...you have to promise to not get mad! O-or tell anyone. Porlyusica and master know, but no one else."

"Of course, Wendy."

"Sure, whatever kid."

Lucy was curious, she never knew Wendy to be one to keep secrets but she kept silent as she watched the younger girl pull a small clear ball from under her shirt that was attached to a chain around her neck. Lucy was surprised she hadn't noticed the bulge before then, but it had been hidden in between her small breasts. _Wait! Breast?! _Lucy's eyes flew to the given portion of the other girl's anatomy, and sure enough they were there. The blonde girl's eyes narrowed as she began to further study her young friend. The last time she remembered seeing Wendy was about a week into her training and the girl had been flat as a board, but now as she looked over at her she began notice other subtle differences. Her hair was longer, and her face had lost it's childlike roundness revealing a shapely jawline and a long graceful neck that traveled down to defined collar bones. Lucy would have killed for such delicate and defined collar bones.  
The blonde couldn't believe that changes that her young friend and gone through in such a short time, it seemed as if she was nearly sixteen or seventeen years old already. She wasn't as shapely as Edo-Wendy, and she still had her innocent eyes and small frame which is why she had not noticed before, but she definitely was not the 12 year old girl she was supposed to be.

The blue-haired girl nodded nervously before pouring a small amount of energy into the ball.

"A communication lacrima?" Laxus asked, receiving another nod. He had never seen one so small.

Instead of the picture showing up in the lacrima itself a small square appeared about it, like a small screen that reminded Lucy of Hibiki's Archive magic.

After a time they heard a groan and a shuffling of sheets before a voice heavy with sleep spoke.

Lucy's mind was once again thrown as she heard a very _male_ voice.

"Wendy?" The voice asked, confusion was evident in the sleepy voice.

"I need your help." Wendy said bluntly, trying to ignore the surprised stares of her guild mates.

"Are you alright?" The deep voice asked, sharp and worried, all vestiges of sleep erased.

"Yes." Her answer elicited a sigh of relief from the unknown man.

"Erza has been wounded, Lucy revived her but we need to get her to the guild as soon as possible...I'm sorry to call you so late, I know you are busy...but I don't know who else to call..." The blunette tried to keep her voice steady and succeeded for the most part, but it was clear the man knew her well enough to see how upset she was.

"I will be there in five minutes."

Wendy let out a shaky sigh of relief before smiling widely.

_Goodness she's beautiful! _Lucy thought to herself.

"Thank you, Mest." Wendy said as she cut off the feed and put the lacrima away and turned to face Lucy and Laxus.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she heard what name Wendy had said, her mind scrambling to process the new information. The small dragon slayer gulped as she saw Lucy's face change from surprised to thoughtful before breaking into a giant grin that reminded her scarily of Mira's matchmaker face.

"Soooo, Mest?" The blonde purred quietly, causing Laxus to shiver and Wendy's face to flush impossibly red before she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Eip!"

* * *

Yay! A not depressing chapter, let us all rejoice with food and wine! :D  
I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews so far in the story, with a special thanks to:

******IllyriumRed**

**ProfessionalOtaku17**

**ellie. .3**

and** Wysteria Starfyre **

Your feedback really helps me stay motivated to write, thank you!

The poll is still on-going at the moment, so any who wish to have a say in how the pairing ends, go to my page and put your vote it!

Anyways, that's all for now!

_Love, Light_


	17. Chapter 17

Oi! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been a little distracted as of late, I hope you can forgive me. This chapter isn't much in terms of plot but I'm focusing on the relationships of Lucy and her guild mates. I will be writing a one shot explaining the Wendy and Mest situation but I will not go into depth about it in this particular story! As usual I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy...

* * *

I sat on the high stool near the bar and stared down at my clasped hands nestled in my lap as I listened to the rowdiness of my guild mates. It had been over a week since that night in the woods, and now it seemed like it all was just a bad dream.

Or it would be if Erza would wake up. With my dear friend still asleep it seemed an impossible task to try and move on, though Wendy assured that she should wake up in another few days or so, I couldn't help but think of this as just an extension of that dream. I know I won't relax until she wakes up and I can see her face, hear her voice, to _know_ that she's still there, that she's still our Erza. My greatest fear is that when she wakes so will I, and I will be transported back to that dark night where she will be dead in my arms. My face fell as those thoughts plagued my mind, and I couldn't suppress the shiver of fear that coursed through my body before I suddenly felt a cool hand grasp my shoulder and I turned my gaze up to meet the steady gaze of Gray.

His eyes searched mine and his intense gaze softened as I felt my lips begin to tremble and I cursed my weakness. I had not shed one tear since that night and I didn't want to start now. With a soft smile and a reassuring whisper he drew me into the circle of his arms, enveloping me in the strength of his grasp and banished the depressing thoughts that held residence in my mind.

"Don't you go and think on what isn't real. Nothing is going to change what happened, the good and the bad. Erza's alive and so are you. That's all that matters. Do you hear me?" His words resounded through my head with their quiet strength and I felt myself relax.

"Thanks Gray." I said as I gave him a small smile. He grinned at me, giving my shoulders a light squeeze before releasing me.

"Oi! Ice prick! Fight me!" I felt myself let out a small sigh in exasperation as I looked past Gray to see my partner with his arm wrapped around Elfman's neck. The large man struggled against the headlock but couldn't break the grasp of the smaller man.

"Can't you see I'm talking to Lucy?" Gray snapped back in annoyance, his face morphing into a scowl.

"Eh? Well when you chicks are done with your girl-talk maybe you should paint your nails!"

I saw Gray's eye begin to twitch as he tried to contain his anger.

"Just what are you tryin' to say, ash breath?" He called back as he cracked his knuckles. I smothered a laugh as I watched my two friends converge on each other.

"I'm sayin' you're acting like a chick!"

I saw Gray's control snap. "THAT'S IT!"

He launched himself at the pink-haired dragon slayer and soon they resembled nothing more than a mass of flailing limbs. I couldn't stop my laughter as I watched their tussle turn into an all-out brawl as the smashed into the other members of the guild. It had been a few days since there had been a brawl of this magnitude, and I knew it was because people were worried about Erza. My laughter faded as I felt the tell-tale tingle of eyes on me, I turned my body to look around and met the hard gaze of a pair of blue eyes. After the second day of being back Laxus had withdrawn and stopped speaking with me. It wasn't as if he was ignoring me it was just that he fell back into his normal pattern, a pattern that didn't include me.

I suppressed a sigh as I looked away from the other blonde mage, I couldn't understand why his absence made me feel sad, but it did. Even though we didn't speak he was always watching, the first few times I caught him I felt as if I should have been creeped out, but I wasn't. He was always watching when he was in the guild, making sure I was alright. Once he had even shot across the guild in his lightning form to stop a table from smashing into me from one "small" fight between Natsu and Gajeel. He didn't even look at me after but grabbed both guys by the scruff of the neck and dragged them out of the guild and proceeded to beat them both senseless. After both dragon slayers lay unconscious he walked back into the hall and sat down as if nothing had happened, but not before sending out a guild wide glare. Everyone seemed to understand his silent warning and not a single table has flown my way since.

As usual my gaze turned back to the hall that led to the infirmary, just begging that someone would call for me, or that Wendy would walk out with a grin on her face and announce that her patient was awake.

I couldn't stand it any longer so I got up and walked back to the infirmary and took a seat beside my unconscious friend. Wendy was at her other side and was changing her bandages. For the most part Erza's wounds were healed but the gaping hole on her side and back, though now greatly diminished, was still evident and it would take a few more sessions to be fully healed. As the blue haired girl wrapped the new bandages around Erza's body I took the time to study her new appearance again.

I could not, for the life of me, figure out how she could have changed in such a short amount of time until I had cornered her, literally, and made her tell me everything. Even in the last week she had grown taller and filled out a little more, it was truly amazing (though slightly disconcerting) to see. After she had told me what had caused her change I realized just how little I knew about dragon slayers, I couldn't help but wonder what else their rare magic brought about.

"She's doing much better today. If she continues to heal as she is then I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up as early as tomorrow." Wendy's soft voice floated across the bed, it was musical and caring and much lower than it had been when she was still a child. Her voice was like smooth caress that brushed away the unease in my heart. I turned and smiled at her.

"That's wonderful to hear."

Silence descended upon the room, and we sat there in the stillness taking comfort from each other. After a time Wendy cocked her head to the side as if listening to an unknown voice before she gave a small nod and stood up. She passed by me and pat my shoulder in reassurance before making her exodus. Once the door had closed I heard the distant murmur of voices in the hall and I strained my ears to hear but to no avail, my poor completely human ears could not catch the meaning of the murmuring conversation, except that it was obviously a man talking with Wendy. Her light tones blended with the baritone of the other, making a smooth duet of voices.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, focusing of the sound of that deep voice. It was soothing and gentle; it made me feel relaxed and safe and all I wanted was to listen to that voice forever. I let out a sigh when the voices broke off and I heard the muffled sounds of retreating feet before I vaguely heard the door open and someone come inside, I was startled out of my calm when I heard a deep voice.

"Oi Blondie, how're ya doing?"

I turned my head to see Laxus leaning against the door frame, his cocky grin in place and his mocking voice taunting me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I tried to keep my tone light so he wouldn't doubt the sincerity of my polite words. I should have known by now I would have no such luck. He watched me for a moment before letting out a snort of disbelief as he sauntered over to the now vacant chair across from me.

"You don't have to lie to me." The mocking overlay of his voice was gone, leaving his voice warm and strong. _That was him?_ He stared at me levelly, not allowing me to see what he was thinking. His normal cocky air had dissipated leaving only immense strength radiating off him in a thick aura. There was a time when I would have been afraid of such strength but now I took a great comfort in it. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose, drawing in his presence and his scent.

Sometimes I wished I had a nose like Natsu or Gajeel so I could smell the distinct scents that each person has, but right then I was content to just revel in the smells of his aftershave and the subtle taste of lightning. Being around him felt like the calm before the thunderstorm, when the air was full of power and the winds were whipping through the trees. The cloud filled sky darkening with the oncoming bolts as the leaves flew threw the air and the heightened feeling you get in your chest after the lightning strikes as you wait for the crack of thunder. I had always loved thunderstorms and just being around this man made me feel a way I never had before. I opened my eyes to look back at him only to see him studying me with a seriousness I had rarely seen on his face.

We watched each other for a long time, neither saying a word as I studied him with as much interest as he me. I took in the sight of the handsome man before me; yes, I found him handsome, incredibly so. From his broad shoulders to his lean hips he was the epitome of masculinity, but it was more than that. He had once threatened the guild and the people I called family, and his power had struck fear in me. Now he used his strength to protect us and against those who would wish his guild harm. I admired this man deeply, not just as an attractive man but as a person, real and alive. His hurts and his past only allowed me to see him for what he was, not what he tried to be. He could be as rude and perverted as he wanted but it wouldn't change the fact that he was a good man.

The minutes ticked by as we sat in silence, neither of us felt the need to say anything. I once again closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of his presence, I only hoped he wouldn't retreat back to his cold, mocking shell again, I liked this side of him much better. I couldn't say how long we sat there, it could have been an hour it could have been several; all I was aware of was his presence across from me, bringing warmth into my chest. I felt myself swiftly grow tired, and I sleepily stood up only to be hit with a wave of fatigue. I had not slept much in the last week for I had not been calm enough to sleep for more than an hour at a time, but just being near the large man in front of me made me feel like it was finally safe to rest. I swayed on my feet as I tried to fight away the rush of sleepiness, but it was in vain. My brain fuzzy with exhaustion vaguely registered the strong hands grasp my arms tenderly and I leaned into their warm embrace with a soft sigh.

"Laxus."

I felt myself being lifted up as if I was a child and laid on one of the soft cots near Erza's unconscious form. I was too tired to protest, and only shifted around until I was comfortable as a soft blanket was draped over me.

"Sleep." He said as his deep voice washed over me.

"Thanks." I managed to mumble out before sleep quickly overtook me.

* * *

Like I said a short chapter, but I hope it was ok.

Thank you for reading!

Love, Light


	18. Chapter 18

Olo minna! :) this is a really short chapter because I'm going camping for a few days so I won't be able to post anything. I'll post this one and work of the next while I'm gone so hopefully you'll have a new chapter when I come back! As usual I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy...

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sounds of birds twittering in the soft light of daybreak, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling as it became bathed in the pink and gold hues of sunrise as she tried to recall how she ended up wrapped in a plush blanket on a cot in the infirmary. She blinked blearily at the dancing colors on the ceiling as her mind slowly woke up. She remembered the day before with Gray at her house and then later at the guild, then watching over Erza with Wendy, and then...Laxus? A blush made it's way to her fair face as she recalled the tenderness the lighting Mage had shown her as he put her to bed and covered her in a blanket. She smiled shyly thinking of his comforting presence and their quiet contemplation of one another. With a barely audible sigh she removed herself from her thoughts turned onto her side and found herself staring into a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Good, you're finally awake." Erza said with a cheeky grin as she watched her blonde friend gaping at her.

Lucy stared open mouthed at the girl in the other bed. Erza lay on her side with her cheek cupped in her hand against the pillows, facing the blonde. She was covered waist down with a warm blanket like Lucy but her torso was clothed in a black tank top that covered her bandages. Her masses of scarlet hair were tied up in a tidy bun to keep it from tangling in her sleep. Lucy's mouth closed as she took all of this in, studying her friend as if for the first time. The Requip mage was painfully thin and her skin was pale, her wounds had definitely taken their toll on her, but her eyes were bright and alive. The positively sparkled with energy and her mouth was pulled into a huge grin.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked the silent blonde across from her. Her voice was slightly raspy from lack of use, but her tone was playful. Lucy stood up abruptly, her feet getting tangled in the blanket that had covered her nether limbs and she fell to the ground with a _thud. _The fall knocked the wind out of her but she managed to crawl the rest of the way to the other bed. Erza watched her clumsy guild mate with a slight smile, Lucy seemed to be in a trance as she knelt before her. Erza's smile faded as she beheld Lucy before her. The blonde was staring at her intently, studying her face for a time before reaching a tentative hand up to the Requip mage's face, her index finger pointing at her nose.

_Poke. _

Erza blinked.

Lucy stared.

_Poke._

Lucy poked her again and Erza fought down her amusement. Lucy's face was completely serious as she continued to poke and prod the other girls face before she took the scarlet haired girls cheeks in both hands and pulled them out and pinched them.

"Are rou satisfried?" Erza said, her voice distorted due to the fact her cheeks were being pulled opposite directions.

"Sorry." Lucy said finally as she released her cheeks.

"It's okay." Erza said with another smile.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since yesterday morning. You've been asleep for a night and a day."

Lucy was appalled. "Why didn't anyone wake me up! I've been waiting for you to wake up for days!" She cried comically as she sat on the ground.

Erza laughed good-naturedly at her friends distress. "That is precisely why no one woke you, Wendy told me you have been forgoing sleep in order to watch over me. As flattered as I am that you cared so much I wish you would have seen to your own needs as well, Lucy."

Lucy raised one arched brow at her. "Erza, I didn't know how your body would handle what happened, so I couldn't risk leaving you." She raised herself off the ground and sat on the edge of the bed. Erza shifted and sat up to scoot backwards against the pillows so they were facing each other. "I have been wounded before Lucy, I am a warrior. Though my injuries were grave it was no different." She hoped she could make the other girl understand, she didn't want her to feel any guilt for her injuries, Lucy would have enough to worry about without thinking on something that wasn't her fault.

She looked into her friend's eyes and paused, Lucy's normally bright eyes were dulled with pain as she looked back at her.

"Erza, did they tell you what happened?"

The redhead's eye brows furrowed as she heard the caution and pain in her friend's voice. "They said Chade fought me and then you unleashed some sort of power and drove him back, and then brought Wendy to heal me, then Laxus brought us here." She said matter-of-factly. Now that she thought about it the master had been vague as he told her about that night, and Wendy had looked as if she wanted to say more but had been silenced by a wave of the small man's hand.

"Tell me." Erza said as she watched her friends face. "Please."

Lucy watched her clasped hands, wishing for nothing more than to write it off as unimportant, to hide the truth, but she knew Erza had more than the right to know. She took a deep breath and raised her head to hold Erza's eyes with her own.

"Erza, you died."

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, I hope you're not too disappointed. If any of you have the time I published a new story last night, I suddenly got the urge to write and was up until 3am until I finished it. It's a Gajeel x Lucy story, and I already really like it. Also the poll for the pairing will close on Thursday night so if you haven't voted please do!

Anyways I will see you all in a few days!

Love, Light


	19. Chapter 19

Hello minna, it's been a while since I've posted and I'm sorry! I went camping for five days and I had saved one InuYasha fan fiction in my reading list, its like 100 chapters so when I came back I couldn't stop reading it. You know when you find an awesome fic and you can't think about or do anything else until you've finished it? Well that's what happened to me, and dear Lord it was amazing. Then I had a huge bboy jam I was performing at so I haven't had much time to write, I hope you can forgive me! Anyways here is chapter 19, I hope you guys enjoy it.

I'm going to be taking more time to update from now on I think, it's getting a little hard for me to write everything how I like it so I'm taking more time to write the chapters. I've already written this one over three times and I still don't like it… But to paraphrase the great poets, the story must go on, aha! As usual I'd like to say that I don't own Fairy Tail, (how sad) but I hope you like the story! Enjoy...

* * *

Erza blinked slowly as the roaring in her ears subsided. Her mind was racing in circles, thinking at a million miles an hour but going no where. Her mind stuck on two little words.

"I...died."

Her voice sounded flat, even to her. Died. _I died. _She tried to think back to that night, it was the first time she had tried, for she honestly was too scared to. _I'm scared._ What would she remember? Would it hurt? She had died. She had promised that she wouldn't. She'd promised Natsu. _Natsu._ Did he know? He was sure to. Would he hate her for breaking her promise? Would he ever forgive her? _Promise. __Lucy. _She had promised to keep Lucy safe too, a vow she had also broken. _Does she hate me too?_

Erza's mind repeated these thoughts and she slowly grew more and more uneasy, a feeling she found she did not enjoy. _Is this the new Erza?_ Constantly doubting and uneasy, scared of what she may find in a memory? _Did… did death...change me? _

Lucy sat silently as she watched her dear friend's inward struggle. It hurt her to see Erza's face so open, though she had always wished to know what she was feeling, what she was seeing now were emotions that she wished to never see on her face. Erza should never doubt, she was the straightforward strength that made her smile because of it's simplicity as well as it's effectiveness. She should never be uneasy; she was part of the unmovable foundation on which rested her guild. The other guild members drew strength from her, whether they knew it or not. Her immeasurable love and devotion to the guild was something they all felt, even when she was bashing their heads in. And if, however rare the case was, her physical powers failed her; the fortitude of her heart is what gave the people around her the strength and determination to pull through.

The blonde mage stayed quiet, watching and waiting, she did not know what to say or what to do. She thought now that perhaps she should have waited to tell her, or maybe should have eased it on to her rather than being so blunt. She watched as Erza's face continued to change, her eyes now holding a small and shining fear, barely peeking out from her brown orbs. It broke Lucy's heart yet again to see fear in the eyes of the scarlet haired warrior, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Erza, I don't know what you're thinking, and I won't belittle what happened by saying I know what you're going through, because I don't. But please, talk to me. I don't know how to help unless you do. Please...don't hide this away, don't pretend it doesn't scare you. It scares me too. If you can't talk now I will respect that, but just don't pull away from me. I can't lose you again."

Erza raised her worried eyes to meet the steady gaze of the girl in front of her. For once their positions were reversed, she was the one in need of stability and comfort and Lucy was the one to give it to her. She had never felt the need for someone as keenly as she did right then. The thought that she had, for however brief it was, died and left her body and everything she loved behind was almost too much to bear. She couldn't understand why she felt like that, or why everything now seemed different, but it did. She also knew that as long as she had Lucy near that she would be okay, that one day she would be herself again._ I don't deserve her comfort, or her presence. I failed her. _Erza dropped her eyes and her shoulders fell, her emotions waging war with her sense. She knew that Lucy would never think any less of her but she was scared that maybe she was wrong.

"Lucy..." The pale Requip mage said quietly, she was so weak she could barely speak, just her laughing earlier had taken a toll on her energy.

"Yes Erza?" Lucy's voice was warm and comforting and she smiled brightly at the other girl.

"...Can you forgive me?"

Lucy's smile faded and her face clouded with confusion.

"There is nothing to forgive Erza. You didn't do anything—"

"That's the point." Erza's interjected, her already bowed shoulders slumped lower. "I didn't protect you, I failed you. I didn't—"

"Stop that." Lucy cut off harshly. Erza started with surprise at the venom in her voice and she raised her gaze to meet Lucy's eyes, taken aback at the emotion burning in them. The other girl took a second to compose herself, she took and deep breath and offered Erza a soft smile. When she finally spoke again her voice was soft but filled with feeling.

"Don't you dare try and sit there and say that you did nothing. You _did_ protect me. You saved me. You gave your everything, your very life to protect me. You fought Chade when he came against you and you tried to draw him away from me. You dropped your sword only after he said he wouldn't hurt me." Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "You died Erza, you did more than you _ever _should have. If anyone needs forgiveness it's me. I should have been stronger. I should have help you. I should have been able to protect myself."

Both girls sat in silence for a time as they stared at one another, neither made a move nor made a sound but just watched the other. Suddenly Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Erza's shoulders and hugged her gently. Erza stiffened at the sudden contact but soon melted into the embrace, she never liked being close to people. She always kept them at a distance, even her closest nakama, unless she had her armor on, an encasement of steel to protect her heart, but now she needed to contact. She needed to feel someone else to let her know that she really was alive, that she could feel.

_SMASH!_

Both girls jumped as something burst through the infirmary door and barreled towards them.

"ERZAA—oof!"

A pink-haired figure flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall, landing in a heap with a groan. Erza sat with arm outstretched, hand curled in a fist from where she had just smashed it into Natsu's head.

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Natsu said as he rubbed his bruised head. He felt incredibly bad as he watched the labored breathing of the scarlet haired mage. He hadn't realized how weak she was from her ordeal, he had rushed at her and she had reacted without thought and sent him flying, but just the small act had drained her of her remaining energy.

"Well _you_ should have been less of an impetuous idiot!" Lucy berated him, annoyed was the mildest term to describe her current state, she was livid. "What were you thinking coming at her like that?"

Natsu hung his head in shame. He had been so excited when he heard both of the girls awake, but he had contained himself and allowed them to speak for a time, he knew that Erza needed space and that Lucy would want to have some alone time with her, but he wanted to see them so bad! He had been, in his opinion, very reserved in the last week, and he was bursting at the seams with energy and worry. It was a weird mix of emotions but he seemed to handle it very well, as far as he was concerned. Not that anyone else thought so, besides Happy of course, but his first partner had been too caught up in his own emotional turmoil to comment much. He saw the little Exceed sitting in Lucy's lap as she caressed his soft ears and brushed his tangled fur. He had been so worried for Erza he had lost so much weight, and his fur matted and his eyes rimmed red from all the tears he had shed.

Natsu felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he knew how much nakama meant to Happy, he hadn't really thought of the effect this would have on his best friend and partner, but he seemed so much happier now that he was sitting with both girls. Lucy was trying to cheer up the little cat, and was doing an amazing job at it. She had a comb in her hand and was gently ridding his blue fur of tangles as she described all the fish that he could eat once she went shopping. He was crying again, but this time they were little tears of joy.

"Sorry Erza, I was just excited to maybe see you. Wendy hasn't let anyone see you besides Jellal since you woke up, and I wanted to get in here before she came back from Porlyusica's."

Erza stared at her friend, Jellal was here? He came to see her? Suddenly thoughts flashed through her mind at an alarming rate, memories of Lucy and her laying on the ground as Lucy tried to keep her awake; keep her alive.

_**"You and Jellal, you're going to go and finally be together okay?"** _

All other thoughts faded away as the memories flooded her.

"He was here?" Erza tried to keep her voice steady, tried and failed.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, but you had fallen back asleep. For real sleep this time, so he stayed with you for like _ever,_ until Jii-chan asked him to do something."

Lucy noticed the increasing nervousness and pallor of her friend, she set the comb down she had used on Happy. "Erza, are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine, I just…remember now."

**_"You love him right?" Erza nodded as tears cascaded down her face. "Yes."_**

"Oi, Erza, what's that matter?"

"**_I wish that I had told him at least once. I never told him that I loved him."_**

Lucy was a little scared, Erza's breathing accelerated and her eyes unfocused as she stared. Natsu sniffed as Erza's emotions began changing her scent, from happy to terrified, and now he couldn't tell what she was, she didn't seem happy but she wasn't sad either.

**_"I..I love you Jellal." _**

Erza let out an undignified squawk as pain and embarrassment rushed through her body as her memories ran through her mind, and with a resigned sigh she fell back onto the pillows and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well that was…weird." Natsu said after a minute. Lucy nodded as she looked at the sleeping Erza, she had an idea of what happened but she expected it to be different. More…dramatic? While she was glad that Erza was alright she thought the whole thing was a trifle…anticlimactic.

* * *

Gildarts grimaced in disgust as Jellal sighed for the sixth time that hour, he prided himself on being a patient man, but he couldn't stand melancholy little children.

"Will you knock that off? Shit kid, you'll get to see her soon enough." He irritably called back to the blue haired man walking behind him. Jellal started and looked guiltily at the older mage. "My apologies, I didn't realize you could hear me." The orange haired man just grunted and continued to walk. It had been nearly a week since they left the guild on a mission from the master. He never said it was a 'special' mission but Gildarts knew just from the fact that he asked Jellal to accompany him that it was more than an average recon mission, considering he never used either for reconnaissance before, and his suspicions were then solidified when they were told that Laxus would be meeting them in Valdur, at the base of the southern mountain range.

"Valdur is about ten minutes away, you should mask your magic energy, just in case." Gildarts instructed as he readjusted his shoulder pack.

"Thank you for the reminder, I already have." Was the level reply. The large crash mage didn't know whether to really like or really dislike the heavenly body mage that was his temporary travel partner. In his opinion he was a stuck up good-goody who was too caught up in his past to see what he had, but he also could sympathize with him. He was a good mage, he followed direction and seemed competent enough, but he was just too clean. There wasn't even a shadow of a beard on his chiseled features, even though they had been on the road for a week. Gildarts was beginning to suspect that he was one of those unfortunate individuals that weren't blessed with the ability to cultivate facial hair. _A pity, he'll never be seen as a real man. _To Gildarts his beard was everything, while he never let it grow out very far, the fact that he always had some sort of follicle covering on his, in his opinion, ruggedly handsome face was a testament of his passage into manhood, and something to be worn with pride and distinction.

"Yo! Beardless, whatever just hurry it up. There's the town." Gildarts couldn't resist the jibe he threw back at the other man, he was quite proud of himself for his new name for the kid, it suited him. Once they reached the town both men were quiet and walked warily, keeping an eye out for any possible dangers. They had been given no real warning about what to expect on this mission but both knew that it could go wrong very fast.

Jellal walked slightly behind the older, orange-haired man making sure stay alert, as they made their way through Valdur; passing unnoticed by the general populace for the most part, much to his surprise. The heavenly body mage had a hard enough time getting around discretely by himself but adding another huge man, he was sure, would only draw more attention to themselves. Yet, once again he was surprised by the crash mage. It seemed even though the whole city of Magnolia was built around him, he could still move with speed and stealth and seemed to exude an aura that drew attention _away_ from him. It wasn't a cloaking spell of any kind, just the way he walked and held himself seemed to ask that one look over him and forget he was ever seen. _How remarkable. _

Gildarts turned down an alleyway and stuck close to the left wall, running a hand along the crumbling brick surface until his hand caught a seemingly invisible handhold. He quickly stopped and motioned for Jellal to step against the far side of the alley. After glancing around to make sure they were alone Gildarts turned back to the wall and placed a large hand on an unremarkable section of brick stonework. With a small whisper of magic he pushed in one of the faded stones and a portion of the wall shook and slid back in a shower of mortar to reveal a doorway. With a curt nod to Jellal he entered the passage that led down into a low tunnel. Jellal remained above, watching both the entrances to the alley and the dark opening the crash mage disappeared into.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Jellal heard the echoing sound of footfalls, he braced himself. They were from more than one pair of feet. After a second Gildarts poked his head out of the doorway and smiled broadly at the other man. "Eih beardless, hurry up." His smiled widened into a grin as he motioned behind him. "Look who I found." Jellal ducked into the opening and pressed himself against the wall as a figure brushed past him. He felt another surge of magic as the door sealed shut, leaving them in darkness.

"Who did you find?" The handsome blue-haired mage asked, trying to not let the stress of being in a dark, cramped, enclosed space get to him.

"Oh my apologies." A genteel voice said, before adding with a deep chuckle. "Allow me to shed some light on the subject." A bright flash filled the narrow tunnel, leaving Gildarts and Jellal temporarily blind.

"Oi, kid watch it! Shit, I can't see a thing." Gildarts exclaimed irritably. "Stupid joke too…" It took only a few seconds for Jellal to regain his sight and was surprised by the man standing down the way from him. In the hazy light he could make out long fair hair and a flowing shirt, in one hand he held a glowing orb of light and in the other an oversized hat with a large plume rakishly adorning the red brim. He studied his masked features silently before he remembered the other man's name. "Uh…Rufus?"

He was answered by a flash of even white teeth and a florid bow. "The one and only."

* * *

"Why are you here anyways?" Laxus asked with a growl. He wasn't happy that his grandfather had assigned both Gildarts and the Mystogan look-a-like to come with him, but now he was pissed. Out of all the guilds he could have aligned them with he chose the cats. Those idiot Sabertooth's that irked him to no end. What was more he was upset that it had to be the memory make mage. The others he could handle; Orga, Rouge, hell even Sting he didn't mind so much any more, but not the slim golden-haired sleaze that had been all over Lucy and her friend the last time the came to Magnolia. He could still remember the way he had made Lucy laugh, without even trying, talking about _books _of all things! She never laughed like that when guys at the guild talked to her. She had sounded happy, and playful…_flirty. _

"I am here, Dreyar, because I wish to be." Was the bland reply. Rufus was very much aware of the lightning dragon slayer's dislike for him, but he could care less about that. He was doing this for Lucy, she had long since forgiven him for his treatment of her before and now they were fast friends, but he could help but love her. He was doing this for Lucy and because...of Tristien.

"Alright chicks, the master sent us up here for a reason. I don't know what it is, so I'm hoping one of you does." Gildarts said as he sat himself down at a low table and grabbed an apple. "I offered the use of this safe house to him for this particular mission because apparently some stealth is needed, and this tunnel connects straight up into the mountains." He took a bit of his apple and grimaced. "Damn, I hate fruit, where did you brats put my beer? Anyways, I have done my part. Does anyone know why we're here?" Laxus held out his hand in a 'so-so' gesture and Jellal just shook his head. "Alright so Sparky and Beardless don't know shit, so that leaves you feather-head."

Rufus laughed loudly at Gildarts' blunt way of things, but nodded and sat down next to the fire. "Alright gents, we are here because a dark guild, well in recent years it has come to be know as _the_ dark guild, has come against a member of your guild. Morte Nutricii, also known as 'Death Bringers' attacked both Lucy and Erza in their search for something that up until now I was convinced was a myth." Rufus leaned back in his chair and tossed his hat onto one of the coat pegs lining the far wall.

"Aye, that much we know. Well except that last part, just spit it out already." Gildarts grumbled as he munched on his apple.

"What I have now found in my own searches for the guild is that their guild master, a man named Cruciatus, has been searching for a certain…_artifact _over the the last ten years. He has found it, or is well on his way to finding it, but it appears that he needs something else." All forms of nonchalance and humor were banished from his face as he went on. "I had never thought that they would find it, it was a myth. What they are looking for is called the Mors Caelum, and it seems they have found the first seals."

Jellal suddenly stiffened in his seat to stare at the golden-haired man. "That is not possible." He said, his face a mixture of apprehension, disbelief and fear.

"That is what I thought as well, until a team of my guild members and I captured what was called a 'doll' that was under the infusion of Cruciatus."

"A doll? Like the one that was around Lucy?"

"Somewhat yes, except that it has no free will to speak of, and this one was ugly. _Very ugly. _Luckily I have come across doll magic before and it was in my memory so I was able to back track his thoughts and learned what I told you before Cruciatus learned what we were doing and cut his life magic off."

"Is that all? Fuck I mean that's great you did all that, I mean yeah. But don't you have anything, I don't know, useful to tell us?" Sarcasm dripped from Laxus as he sneered at the other man. He couldn't stand that it had been Rufus and his team that found something and not him, though he had been searching for months. He knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't stand the man.

"I was getting to that." The memory make mage said with a roll of his eyes. "I found that Cruciatus is after Mors Caelum and to do it he apparently needs is a child of Auriga, whatever that means, to open the Cae and a sacrifice to stabilize it."

Gildarts tossed his apple core into an empty barrel by the fire. "Alright, so what _is_ this Mors Calum-thingy anyways?"

"It's a portal." Jellal finally spoke. "It's Latin for Death and Sky, or the Cae which is heaven. It's literally a portal between the heavens and hell, or as we know it as the Celestial realm and the Hellfent."

"Hellfent?" Laxus asked.

"Its the second realm that you can draw spirits out of." Rufus answered. "There are gates to the Celestial realm and gates to the Hellfent, I don't know if there are Hell keys as well but my guess is they have a similar way of opening them."

"I've never heard of a Hellfent gate, or even a Hell spirit, are they powerful?"

Jellal shook his head. "Yes and no. There are just like Stellar spirits in that they are as strong as the mage who summons them, the stronger the mage the more powerful they are. But they have a different contract. Once you summon a Hellfent they are contracted to you for life, and you can summon them anytime."

"You know quite a lot for a beardless kid." Gildarts said with a small nod at the younger man.

Jellal smiled wryly at him. "Before I finished the tower of heaven I heard rumors of Mors Caelum, I looked into it and came up with nothing. I heard something about needing a Child of Heaven, but I had no idea what it was or what to do so I abandoned the search."

"Right."

Rufus stood up and knelt in front of the fireplace and threw a new long in. "And now not only has he found the seals of Cae, the seven spells that keep the Well of Heaven closed, but he now has everything to stabilize the portal once he opens."

"What are these 'seals'?"

"The seals are seven spells that were put on the Well of Heaven, the rumored resting place for the portal, in order to unlock the entrance to the Well you need all seven spells and unspell each. Once all the binding spells have been lifted than the Well with reveal the Cae. The only way to open and stabilize Mors Caelum is if a Child of Heaven, or I suppose Auriga, can open it and then the sacrifice will allow passage from one world to the next."

"Wait, passage?" Laxus furrowed his brow. "That's what they're after?"

"Apparently once Mors Caelum is opened and allows you to pass through, it changes the molecular structure of your body to allow you to survive in either world. Both ways."

"Oh."

"Yes, very well put. 'Oh' indeed. If Cruciatus can open the gates to the Celestial Realm and the Hellfent he can contract any spirits that he can find their keys and have them pass through the gate back into this realm."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

Jellal sat mulling over everything he had heard. "So Cruciatus plans on opening the Mors Caelum in order to pass into the spirit realms where he plans on contracting an army and bringing it back into this world for what we can only assume to be world domination. Have I got everything?"

Laxus nodded. "Seems about everything to me, anything else?" He asked turning towards Gildarts.

"Yeah actually." The larger man said, rolling his shoulders. "We have the reasons why he's doing what he's doing, but we don't have the how. How is he planning on getting a child of whatever and what, well actually _who_ will he be using as a sacrifice?"

"Actually, we already know the answer to those questions as well." Rufus' face was once again serious.

Laxus stared at him before he it finally dawned on him. "Oh shit. You don't mean…"

"Lucy." The memory make mage said gravely. "The doll said they were going to use Lucy."

"Oh fuck no."

* * *

Alrighty, so that took way longer to write and publish than I thought, I am so so sorry everyone. But now we know what the bad guys are after, and why!

I hope you guys like this chapter, if you have any questions about what's going on PM me or leave a review, I like to hear from you guys and it helps me write the next chapters if I know what you guys are confused about and stuff. :)

I will be sure to post the next chapter within the next week. Love you guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorites the story!

Love, Light.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is chapter 20 for you guys, thank you so much for your patience. :) Hanwylion Dason and Connatus both speak with a Scottish accent, I didn't write it exactly how they would speak because I know some of you would have a hard time understanding, I hope you guys like this chapter. As usual I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of it's character's, all OC are of my own invention. Enjoy...

* * *

_Long ago when the lands of Fiore were young and wild, magic was born into the world. All manner of magics and spells were there, just waiting to be learned by man. As the centuries past men learned to harness the magic power that coursed through the world and their human bodies, and great men arose to lead the people into a brighter, magic filled future. In the early days of magic there was no good or bad, the was just power to be used. People used it for great things, wonderful things, and soon cities were built and man left the simple life and used magic for incredible innovations. As cities grew, man's thirst for power grew as well. Certain men with evil in their hearts took the powers of magic and used them for terrible things, and soon unlocked hidden magics that had been kept in the farthest recesses of darkness. _

_Magic to harm their fellow man, to hurt, to control, and to kill. _

_One such magic as this was the power to take the heart and will of a man; to leave him a shell for the evil of the world to fill, and render him heartless. These men were called Improbus. Dark, evil men used this magic ruthlessly, capturing their enemies and stealing their hearts, making them subservient beings and slaves to their master's will. They would lose all humanity to become the embodiment of evil, their souls would scream in captivity but not be heard as their bodies committed heinous acts against humanity. Silver eyes would watch in relish as their bloodied hands slaughtered innocents, and the world was led into an age of death and despair. _

_But, after centuries of strife, just and honorable men rose up and fought against the darkness, killing the evil masters and returning the stolen hearts to their hosts. Though, once the hearts were returned to those poor men, all the evil they had done broke them and drove them into madness. For how could they live now that they could feel with pure hearts the evil they had wrought? _

_So the evil age ended, and the secrets of Improbus taken, some hidden and some destroyed until it was naught but a whisper in myth. Those who remembered never said, and those who wished to find it never did. Never, until one man whose fair countenance and beautiful face belied the evil intent in his heart, sold his soul to the darkness for an immortal life and the secrets of control that had been hidden for millennium. _

_His will would become the will of others, and soon he rallied all manner of mages with evil intent to him for one purpose; to make the world his slaves. His Improbus would follow him to the edges of madness to open the doors of hell and throw wide the gates of heaven. His heart as black as his face was fair, and for a hundred years he hid in the shadows, waiting until the day when he would emerge to take the world as his. His Improbus general, a man with two souls, and a lost brother would follow him unto the destruction of man. _

_A silver eyed shadow and twin souled panther would fight until their bodies died, and no one would hear them scream._

* * *

Chade rushed through the empty halls of the west wing of the castle, for the first time in his Improbus state that he had ever felt something close a real emotion; dread. It had been mere minutes since Connatus had come into his chambers with the news that of the official guilds had successfully attacked and captured one of their members, the doll. The search team had neared the fourth seal when they had been overtaken, but that wasn't why he was rushing to the infirmary. Kewi had been a part of the party and apparently she was wounded, wounded enough that Dason had sent his brother soul to fetch him.

The little mage had been important to both men, and if Dason was worried enough to send his second soul to him it must be serious.

Chade glanced over at the large panther running beside him. Connatus was a twin soul to Dason, the second half of his very essence in his own physical form, it had been many years since Dason had been captured by Cruciatus and made Improbus like himself, but Connatus had always remained the same. The shadow mage had never seen a magic like theirs, they were the same but also completely separate. Each had their own secondary magic but they were inherently connected and each shared the traits of the other. Dason was powerful and graceful like Connatus, and the panther had the intelligence and speech of a human. In fact, he was far more intelligent than most humans.

"Ye must remain calm. If ye try te harm Hanwylion, Oi well probally 'ave to kell ye. He es not et fault."

Chade grit his teeth. Dason was there when they attacked, he should have protected her.

"If it was because of his negligence that she was injured he will die."

The panther did not answer but just continued to speed down the hall by his side. Both skid to a stop in front of a pair of large oak doors with steel gilding. After taking a deep breath Chade opened the door and step inside. Walking slowly into the room with his face impassive he strode toward a group of people in one corner of the room, the attendants that were hovering around the bed at the far end suddenly rushed, leaving two men and a large cat with the unconscious, huddled form of the little girl.

Chade barely registered the presence of the other man as he walked to the bed and sat beside the small form of the only person who ever made him feel like there was still good in his heartless self.

Kiwi's tiny form was battered and bloody, her orange hair stained scarlet with her lifeblood. Chade tried to asses the damage done but there were so many abrasions that he couldn't see which were bleeding. Around each cut and bruise her flesh charred and blackened, almost as if she had been hit with a flaming blade.

"Who did this?" His deep voice came out in a rumbling growl.

"Et was one of te official gelds. He was a god slayer of lighnen'." Answered the other man, his voice deep and menacing; but because of his accent making it sound like a rich, low melody.

Hanwylion Dason, fifth general of the Pentagram Star, born with a second soul that manifested into its own creature, like many of his tribe from far away; user of unknown magic: Siren. Standing nearly as tall as Chade, bright red hair falling down his shoulders resting rest above his knees, his hair and accent evident of his foreignness to Fiore. His face was handsome, a strong jaw and flexible monuth with thin lips but a perfect cupid's brow, normally turned up in a maniacal grin but now set in a firm line. Strong, muscular arms crossed over his broad chest, a network of old scars and fresh wounds decorated his forearms and neck. His large eyes were hard and unforgiving; silver, just like Chade's, and they burned with anger, never leaving Kewi's prostrate form.

"Onii-san…" Mumbled the girl as she turned over in her sleep, her face contorting in pain as she rolled onto her damaged side. After a few minutes Chade sat back and nodded at the other mage. She would live.

"Tere were four of dem dat attacked. Ah blonde man an a god slayer, won named Dobengal an a lass usein' reng magek. I kelled de gel, repped 'er heart out. The Dobengal man was fighten' Connatus, Oi din'e see wot 'append, boot I doubt dat Con left 'em alive." Hanwylion uncrossed his arms and reached into the pocket of his pants and tossed a pair of rings on the table beside Kewi's cot. "Laria was on point weth Kewe an she was to look aftar her. We weren' expectin' any trouble from humans, we were on da look oot for Conshade Wyvern an guardians. Somehow da lightnen' bastard got past Laria an attacked the wee lass, I aven't seen Laria sence. All I knew is dat the bloody bastard got away."

Chade was silent as he took a bowl of water and a cloth left by the attendants and began cleaning the blood from the orange haired girl's face. He would take his revenge on both the lightning god slayer and Laria, but he would first tend to his young ward's wounds. It was only when he had met the girl that the memories of his life before becoming Improbus came back. For nearly twenty years he had been under the influence of his master, a monster and a killer with no recollection of who he used to be. But now he could remember, he knew what it was like to feel, even if he couldn't anymore. More often than not he wished that he could not remember, it would have been easier an existence, but now he had something to strive towards for the first time in twenty years. Get his heart back. He looked over to Dason and his panther counterpart, Dason had no memory of who he used to be, he had no idea what he was or how he used to be. His memory was sealed, the only memories he had were of Connatus.

Chade glanced over at the giant panther now reclining on one of the empty cots. The cat was different from them, he was not evil nor was he serving Cruciatus on his own free will. He remembered who he was, who Dason had been, but he never told him. The black beast yawned, his giant fangs on display before resting his head down to stare at Kewi. Chade had asked him one day why he never told Dason of his past.

"I will'ne tell him wot an who he used to be. If he knew 'e would be like ye, tormen'ed, if I keep it from 'em den wen I save 'em he'll knew dat he 'ad no control over 'emself an it couldn'a been helped. I well save 'em, but to do so mean's dat I must carry des burden alone."

The shadow mage understood that. He wished he could either lose all his memory or find a way to get his heart back. He hated how he relished in the death of others, how the scent and taste of blood enticed him. When he killed the entire garrison in Lofton he had enjoyed it, no he had _loved_ it, and afterwards he knew that it should make his sick, but it didn't. Every time he thought of it, instead of feeling remorse he felt satisfaction. Many times since he gained his awareness he had attempted to kill himself, and every time he failed. His heart and his will were gone, he had no free will to end his life if he chose. He had some freedom, his movements were his own, his thoughts were his own, but the intent was not. His only hope was that the stars would take pity on him. That one day he would be free again.

His eyes roved over the sleeping girl next to him as he bathed her little body; she was so innocent. Even living in this hell she had never taken a life, she had never had to; her magic allowed her to protect herself without causing fatalities. Connatus and he had done as much as they could to shield her from the horrors of the guild, even though many of them caused by Chade himself. Many times the large man had thought of sending her away, but he knew that because of her magic and her lack of ever being amongst normal people that she would not last long, even if he were to sneak her away into a guild he could never be certain she would be safe. Safe. No where was safe as long as their master reigned. If they ever tried to take her away Cruciatus would hunt them down and kill her. Not Chade, just her, so that he would have yet another's blood on his hands. Their master would laugh and smile, knowing that she would never be avenged because his puppet would never, _could _never raise a hand against him.

His thoughts turned toward yet another innocent face that haunted him. _Lucy._ He would never earn her forgiveness, nor her love, but maybe he could stir her pity. She was the last hope for him to ever be whole, she and her friends were all that stood in between him and an eternity of servitude. She was powerful enough, she could save him; save them. She could protect Kewi. But as long as his heart was in the hands of his master, he, Dason, and Tristien would never be whole.

Could such an angel pity a devil?

* * *

Some hours later Chade left the infirmary, he had been ordered by their master to attempt to reach the seal that Dason and Laria had failed to obtain. Connatus padded beside him down the empty halls, his paws making no noise and his tail swaying behind him. The panther looked askance at the man next to him. He could see souls, since he was a soul creature himself there was no man or animal he could not read, and Chade's soul was troubled and it cried out for help, even if no one could hear it.

"Do not worry. I well try to get de star wielder to help. She es a good lass weth a pure heart, she well not turn me away wethout reason."

Connatus knew that if anyone were to save his brother and the other Improbus it would be her. He just had to make her see that they were worth saving. It was by no means a small feat and he knew it would take time, and possibly every ounce of strength in his lithe body to convince her to help. But he would do it. For too long had he been forced to watch as his other half murdered and butchered people, all the while laughing at their pain. He could feel his soul screaming and breaking through their bond but he could not feel or hear it.

"I well leave ye new. Ef ye 'ave need of me do not 'estitate to call."

With that the black panther turned down the hall and loped away, his own mission with Hanwylion would commence the next morning. They were to go to the reformed magic council and see if anyone knew of their master's plans. He could only hope that he could keep his brother from killing anyone this time, for every life he took now it would be on his hands, and on his heart if, _when _it was returned.

* * *

Chade stood atop a large building looking up into the mountains. How _fortunate_ that the mountain he needed to climb was so near the guild that attacked his ward. His mind was warring with his heartless being, the evil stirring in him had no qualms about taking the lives of everyone inside. His silver eyes showed his struggled, his pupils shifting from a slit to rounded as he warred with the power inside him until his mind was overcome.

"I will kill the one who hurt her." He finally said, his deep voice dripping with madness. "And any who get in the way." He added with a sick grin.

_**Crash!**_

"What the hell! What's going on?"

"Where is the god slayer?" Chade picked up a short man by his neck, savoring the scent of his fear. The man spat in his face, causing him to laugh and with one deft twist of his hand he dropped him. The man's now sightless eyes staring at the ceiling, his next twisted to the back. Chade rushed forward and picked up another mage, flinging her into a wall, her life ending in a gut wrenching scream. The shadows swirled around him, his slitted eyes glowing in the darkness spreading from him.

"Master Sting! We're under attack!"

"Sting! Help!"

"Lector, no!"

"_Where is the god slayer?!"_

* * *

Hanwylion- _Beloved_

Connatus-_ Twin_

Cruciatus- _Torture, agony_

Thank you all for reading chapter 20, please review and let me know what you liked, or didn't like, :) I always appreciate constructive criticism.  
I want to apologize for any mistakes that were made, I am beta-less and by the time if finish I don't have much motivation to re-re-read and edit. *sigh*  
I'm a lazy author, I know!

I want to send a special thanks out to **Fallkin**,** Bentears**, and **TessaJane **for your reviews, I hope I get the plot past syrup at some point and into something solid enough for your appetites to be sated by! ;)  
And a thank you to **MissJester61 **for giving the story a chance! And never fear there will be Lucy/Laxus interactions in the future, I am just really enjoying writing this story for the stories sake, not just for a pairing. I also know some of your aren't going to like that I am actually writing the accents in but I'm doing to for practice for another of my creative writing projects, I'm toning it down a bit so that it's easier to understand…just be thankful I'm not writing it in an actual Scottish brogue!  
Anyways, I love you guys and thanks for reading!

_Love, Light_


	21. Chapter 21

"So what happened between you and Gray anyways?" Lucy jumped slightly and turned around in her seat to see very serious faced Mira and a grinning Lisanna. The white-haired girl had been dying to ask for the last week but she had thought maybe, for once, that a certain discretion was needed in this case, but after what happened yesterday she couldn't wait any longer. As soon as the question was asked the three girls were aware of a very pissed off, jealous aura coming out from behind one of the pillars.

"Gah, thanks Mira. I've just got Juvia to stop ambushing me when I leave the guild." Lucy said with a grimace, trying to think of a way to distract the crazy water woman and equally crazy matchmaker.

It had been four days since she and Erza had their talk and things were finally starting to look up. Jellal was returning that day and with him were Laxus and Gildarts, both Erza and Lucy were curious as to what mission the master would send them on that would require all three of them, seeing as two were S-class mages and one a former Wizard Saint. Unfortunately for them they couldn't come up with anything, well anything that made any sense. Erza feared that they may have found a lead for the people behind the attacks, but she kept her suspicions to herself not wanting to cast a pall over the lighthearted banter she and a finally chipper Lucy were exchanging. They both had asked Natsu if he had any idea but the dragon slayer just shrugged, he was too busy trying to decide which one he would fight whence they returned.

"But really Lucy," Lisanna asked as she scoot a little closer to the Celestial mage, "what happened yesterday? You both took off and seemed a little _too _happy when you came back." If the hidden aura was jealous and pissed before now it was ridiculous, Lucy almost wanted to gag from the intensity of Juvia's dislike rolling off her from her hidden vigil.

"Honestly nothing happened. We talked. That's it." That's really all that happened. Lucy smiled fondly as she remembered the previous day.

_"Lucy?" A deep voice brought the selfsame girl out of her book as she found herself staring up at a very conflicted looking Gray._

_"What is it Gray?" Lucy tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It was the first time since Erza's attack that she had the time to read, and she was just getting to the meat of the story. The young heroine had just found the man she secretly liked in an enchanted Library. He was dark and brooding and she was fair and lighthearted and she hoped they would finally fall in love, she had waited over half the book him to finally show up and now she was interrupted. With a barely audible sigh she dog-eared her page before closing the cover. She could tell by the look on his handsome face that he wanted to say something, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be said in a few words._

_"Would you come with me? I have something to talk to you about." Gray's face was serious and his voice was stiff, as if he was completely uncomfortable. With a quick nod Lucy started to ask where they were going but found herself contemplating empty space. She jumped up from her seat and walked hurriedly out after him, for he had turned and walked away as soon as she agreed. She followed in silence she could see his stiff shoulders and sped up a bit to now walk beside him. She shot a quick look to his face, surprised by the seriousness of his expression, his eyes were distant and his brows furrowed as if he was holding an inward debate._

_They walked for nearly ten minutes in silence, and Lucy took the time to admire the tree filled park around her. It was a nice day, more than nice in her opinion. It was nearly midway through Autumn and Lucy loved the hues of orange and gold that shone like fiery beacons throughout the quiet city. Tall piles of crisp leaves scattered around the park they were walking through from where some good Samaritan had raked them off the paths, and the young blonde had to resist the urge to run and fling herself unabashedly into the high towers of brittle foliage. Something about fall just made the Celestial mage feel like a child, the crisp air, the soft breeze, the clear skies all appealed to her in ways she couldn't explain._

_The weather was pleasant that day so Lucy hadn't bothered with a sweater, her long-sleeved shirt and jeans were more than adequate to keep off the slight chill of the breeze. She wondered briefly where Gray could be taking her and why he seemed so unGray-like, but she dismissed it, he would tell her if she needed to know. She laughed to herself as she thought that, '_really I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing to trust him that much.'

_Finally, after another few minutes of walking they reached the far end of the park and Gray brought himself out of his thoughts long enough to ask her if she wouldn't mind sitting. She assured him she didn't and he walked to a small booth that sold some sort of food and she smothered another laugh as she watched his serious face look at the wares. She almost felt bad for the little shopkeeper, a short chubby little man with thick glasses, who was growing increasingly nervous by the rather large scowling mage in front of him. When Gray had made his purchase and paid the man let out an audible sigh of relief and went back about his business, his fat little hand pushing his oversized glasses back on the bridge of his nose._

_When Gray returned he sat down beside her and quietly held out a candied apple to her, she smiled at his tentative action, he looked almost as if he was scared that she'd refuse. She took the apple from him, careful to hold it by the wax paper lest she end up covered in caramel and oats. She had always liked candied apples but these were different from the ones she had eaten in the past. Instead of plain Carmel on the outsides and held on a stick the apple was cored and sliced into eight pieces halfway through, leaving the bottom intact. The inside baked with caramel and crisp oats and brown sugar. She broke off a piece and placed it in her mouth and the world seemed to stop. The sweetness of the caramel and brown sugar seemed to overpower her, but she was saved by the tartness of the baked green apple; the oats made it seem like she was eating a full apple crisp, just like she used to eat during the apple harvests in her old life._

_Gray watched her face and for the first time in many days he felt himself relax, he smiled when she broke off another piece and ate it._

_"Do you like it?" The blonde nodded vigorously, humming tunelessly as she ate, her eyes bright and a smile on her face._

_"Are you going to ask why I dragged you out here?" Honestly Gray was surprised that she hadn't asked yet, she normally she would have been loudly protesting and demanding explanations. He was further surprised when she just shrugged._

_"You can tell me if you want, but I can understand if you don't want to. I'm okay with this." She was okay with them just sitting there. Even though he'd been little less than a jerk and dragged her out here without so much as a 'please.' He shook his head and his smile widened into a huge grin, really she was too much._

_"I wanted to talk to you about something. Well…" He paused, how did he ask her? "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you." The girl beside him nodded since her mouth was full of candied apple and bent a leg up and turned to face him, resting her knee against the back of the bench. Gray stared down at the mage in front of him. She was beautiful. There was no denying it, even when she wore those ridiculous little outfits and did her hair in pig tails it didn't take away from her beauty. Now, in her long-sleeved black shirt and plain jeans she was stunning, and it was getting more difficult not to notice. Since that morning in the barracks in Lofton, when she had whispered his name in her sleep there had been one thought plaguing him continuously. _Did she like him? _Gray knew that they were friends, close friends, but he wasn't sure they were more than that, could be more than that._

_Lucy knew what he wanted to ask, she'd been thinking about it too for a while. Every day that they spent together at the guild made it more apparent that there was something there, even if neither acknowledged it. But now sitting with him, she had the answer to his unvoiced question, but first she had one of her own._

_"Do you love her?"_

_Gray froze. The brown eyes staring into his were warm and shining, she was smiling at him as he sputtered for an answer. Out of all the things she could have said this was the last one he expected. _How did she know? _"Uh…what?" Very smooth Gray._

_Lucy just laughed, a happy tinkling laugh. The look on his face erased any doubts that she had about her decision. "You and I both know deep down that though we love each other, we don't…love each other like that. I've seen the way you look at her, I know you too well not to. You've been this way for years, I can't believe I never noticed."_

_Gray sat, stunned. She knew? But, this wasn't what he wanted to ask her, he needed to know. "Even though we don't love each other, that way, as you said. We could you know." He __looked at his own apple in his lap, it was untouched. "We could give it a try, I know we could be happy."_

_Lucy smiled again, but this time there was a hint of sadness. "Yes, we could try, and we could be happy. But, you would always think of her, what it could have been like. You would always be sad that you never went after her. I don't want you to settle Gray, even if it's with me." Gray looked at the amazing girl beside him. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes, I'm sure." She said laughing as she watched him break off a piece of apple and eat it. "Who knows it may or may not work out with her you know. I'm really hoping it will, but if not I'm still going to be here."_

_"Oi, don't sell yourself short, shorty." He said, flicking her forehead; laughing as she glared at him. "If the guy I know loves you ever pulls his head out of his ass and asks you out, there is no doubt in my mind that you'll say yes."_

_Lucy paused with a morsel of oats halfway to her mouth. "Eh? Who's that?"_

_"Laxus." Gray grinned evilly at her as she ate. "Oh, and I know you like him too." He added as she started guiltily._

_Lucy inhaled oats and let out a choked squawk. "I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"You lie!" Mira said as she pointed an accusing finger and the blushing girl, who was still caught up in her memory. "Lier, lier, if nothing happened why are you blushing?"

Suddenly all three girls at the bar were hit by a wall of water.

"LOVE RIVAL!"

* * *

"Seriously, nothing happened." Lucy grumbled as she rung out her hair. "We talked, yeah we talked about if maybe we would be together, but we don't feel that way towards each other." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and accepted a dry towel from a sopping Mira. "I know who he had feelings for, and I told him to go after her."

Mira squealed out in rapture. If it wasn't Gray and Lucy than surely Gray and… "Hey Lucyyyy." Mira said in a sing-song voice as she mopped up water. "Who is this mystery girl that he's going after?"

"Mystery who?" Came a female's voice filled with curiosity. Lisanna smiled at the newcomer. "Gray and Lucy had a talk and she convinced him to go after the girl he likes."

Cana looked at her in surprise. "I thought he like you, Lucy." She said as she turned toward the blonde mage.

Lucy shook her head. "Nah, he tried, and even said that we could give it a chance but we both knew that we…we aren't meant to be together." She smiled and let out a little laugh. "I'm glad we both realized that before we made a mistake."

Cana shook her head in confusion. "So...he likes some other chick?" She let out a snort. "Damn, you guys just keep surprising me."

Lucy poked the brunette in the nose and grinned widely. "He doesn't just _like _her. He _loves _her."

"Oh. That's great."

"It really is."

"Are you going to tell us? Or do you enjoy keeping us in suspense?" The amused voice of Erza cut in.

Lucy turned to look at the Requip mage as she walked slowly towards them and gingerly sat on one of the bar stools. "Look who's up and around, how goes the healing?"

The scarlet-haired girl smiled at her friend. "It goes." She stretched her arms out wide and then reached for the ceiling. "I feel so much better! I think I'm just about ready to start using magic again."

Mira clapped her hands joyfully after she sent a plate down in front of Erza. "That's great news! Just be sure to pace yourself."

"I know my limits Mira, and I will not be so reckless as to push past them. I want to be well enough to deal with whatever is in store for us."

Her statement cast a pall over the easy banter of the other girls, each nodded at her statement for they too had been undergoing rigorous training since the attack, the would be ready for the next time.

"So," Erza went on, trying to recapture the lighthearted ambiance, "who is this mystery woman?"

Lucy just smiled and shook her head. "Not telling!" She let out a peal of laughter as Erza playfully shot out a hand to grab her. "If you will not tell we shall use whatever means necessary to force her name from you!" The older mage said with mock seriousness, carefully sliding off her stool and pointed a finger at Lucy who was now hiding behind Cana.

"Oh yeah?" Was the bold reply as Lucy's laughter echoed through the guild like a silver bell. "How do you plan to do that, oh mighty Titania?"

"By your greatest weakness, of course." Was the smooth reply. Lucy's laughter halted immediately as she saw Lisanna and Mira flank her and Erza come at her from the front. "We'll tickle it out of you!"

"Eeek! No!" Lucy turned to run but found herself being held in place by a pair of strong hands. She glanced behind her to see Cana grinning wickedly at her.

Lucy struggled and gasped out as she tried, in vain, to free herself. "You traitorous cow!" Cana let out a bark of laughter. "Now, now, insults won't get you shit. Alright girls, Operation Information Extraction, begins now!"

* * *

It was a lovely evening in Magnolia, the sun setting behind the city and the colors of Fall shone like golden fires throughout the streets. For once the guild of Fairy Tail was quiet, all mages seemingly calmed by the picturesque visage of the placid city. Suddenly, there rang a tremendous shout through the guild, it's voice strained with age and urgency; catching everyone's attention with its loud bellow.

"Everyone! Get your brat asses together now! This is a stage one emergency, every Mage with teleport capabilities get ready to leave!"

Without another word sixteen wizards rushed to the middle of the room. Mira and the fifteen others all stood to relative attention as their master rushed forward and hopped onto the second floor railing. "Master! What has happened?" Someone called out.

"We have received a distress call from another guild. Sabertooth is under attack! Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus will respond!" A collective gasp ran through the guild members present. "The first wave of mages will teleport in and support will follow on the Christina and the Argo." Lucy nodded solemnly and took out her key, ready to summon her boat spirit.

"We don't know much, except this is the bastard who attack Erza." The master stared down into his children, knowing very well that he may lose some of them tonight. "Go and aid Sabertooth and revenge your nakama. May the strength of Fairy Tail go with you, and know that the heart of your friends are always in yours! Do not let our family in Sabertooth fight this alone. Go now!"

* * *

A somewhat filler :) but a necessary happening.

I do not own Fairy Tail, and I love you all! Please review my lovelies.


	22. Chapter 22

Heyo minna, here's a short chapter for you all. We're almost to 100 reviews! I know it's pretty low for such a long story but I think it's great. :) Thank you everyone for your continued reading and support, and those who want LaLu stuffy stuff, please be patient it will come soon enough! Enjoy...

* * *

Erza grit her teeth in frustration as she watched her guild mates prepared to fly away on Lucy's ship spirit into battle. She felt useless. Never had she been so weak as to be unable to fight back, and now she would have to rely on her nakama for protection. She was too weak to fight this time, but she would do whatever it took to protect the guild. She, the master, and a select few would stay and protect the guild and watch over the children. She was the one to see them off for the master was on an emergency lacrima call to Blue Pegasus' Master Bob, coordinating the launch of the Christina as well as telling him to fortify their defenses. They would not risk the chance of the enemy attacking their guild as well. So she must watch as her friends left to aide Sabertooth and put their lives on the line to fight her attacker, her murderer.

Pantherlily, Gray, Natsu, Jet, Cana, Gajeel, Laki, Lucy, Wendy, and many others were boarding the floating warship, all having rushed faster than she thought possible; now ready to wage war against a foe with unknown strength, with unknown allies whom, more than likely, were as ruthless as he. Already sixteen of her guild mates were fighting, having left a quarter of an hour before-were they still alive?

Lucy motioned her spirit to cast off, and everyone braced themselves as the ship took to the air.

"Lucy!" Erza called.

The celestial mage stood on the aft deck, watching as she left behind the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, fear gripped her heart, choking her, but she would not let it show.

"Lucy protect our friends. Make me proud." Erza didn't want to be left behind, she should be going with them, leading them. Now they were going into a battle full of unknowns leaderless and there was no guarantee they would come back. They made a promise to come to the aide of their fellow guild, and they would uphold that vow with honor, but what would honor cost them? Erza would not be there to protect her friends, and she would have to have faith in their ability to protect each other. She put a strength she didn't feel into her voice, and put a faint smile on her face, hoping it was convincing.

"Protect them Lucy, and stay...stay alive."

Lucy nodded, a ghost of a smile at one corner of her mouth as she fought the shaking in her hands. All the months of training, the mock battles, the time and effort Erza took to make her stronger, she would not let it go to waste. She would protect her friends to the end. She would never be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, she wasn't the bravest, nor the smartest, and she never would be. She was unremarkable in nearly every way except one: she loved her guild with every fiber of her being, and she would protect her friends with every drop of her strength until her life force was spent. Lucy stared back at her team mate as she rose higher into the darkening sky.

"I won't let you down." With that she turned and spoke to her spirit. "Go as fast as you can, Argo."

The Argo, the giant Greek war vessel from the legends of old, it's single sail at half mast, with a figurehead of a woman carved into the prow of the ship. The wooden woman nodded her head. "As you wish, Princess." And they sped off into the clouds, leaving their beloved guild behind them.

"Natsu." Erza called, knowing he would hear her, though none but the other slayers would. "Natsu you keep them safe, whatever it takes." In the distance she saw a spikey pink haired head nod, fighting his sickness; and him raise his hand up, forefinger and thumb outstretched. Erza's throat began to ache and her eyes filled with moisture, she would stay strong...

One by one every guild member aboard raised their hands up in salute, arms up and fingers pointing into the twilight. They watched as the figure of the woman they all loved and cared for grew smaller in the distance. Erza couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from her eyes as she felt the confidence and the strength of her guild mates, crystalline teardrops cascaded down her pale face as she raised her own hand to them.

"Stay alive. Please, all of you, just stay alive."

Lucy held a sheathed dirk to her chest, gripping it like a lifeline as she saluted along with her friends. Erza had pushed it into her hands before she boarded. 'Use it to fight for the hope of tomorrow.'

She was scared—no terrified. But this time her fear would not hold her back. _Stay alive._

"I will try, Erza, but I will not let another die for me. Not this time."

* * *

A hundred miles away a man lay at the bottom of a pitfall, countless enemies in dark cloaks and grinning bone masks lay strewn about him, some breathing some not; his blonde head covered in dirt and blood as his blue eyes stared up into the night sky. They had been careful, so careful, but not careful enough—the enemy knew they were coming and now he lay bleeding and in pain as his guild mates and guide fought in the night. In what he thought were his last moments his mind turned to a pair of chocolate eyes and smiling lips. _Lucy.  
_Laxus coughed and let out a laborious groan as his body screamed in pain. "Blondie…Lucy…" A laughing specter of the girl floated before him, her loving eyes stared at him, willing him to rise up and fight, but his body would not move. Suddenly a shadow dropped down from above, cracking the ground as it landed. It stalked towards the fallen form of Laxus, but the blonde man felt no fear as his mind was only on Celestial mage so far away. He hoped she was safe, far away from any danger. "Lu..cy…" She was his last thoughts before he passed into unconsciousness as the figure reached out its shadowy hands towards him.

* * *

I have not mastered the cliff hanger, but meh, that's okay! ;) Some of you may be confused but just to remind you: Laxus, Jellal, Gildarts, and Rufus were investigating a lead about on of the seals. This is a short chapter I know, but I'm hoping you'll bear with me for a while longer. Oh! And I don't own Fairy Tail.

_Love, Light_


End file.
